Time After Time
by Ellana-san
Summary: Petit recueil de missing scènes sur les 10 saisons et éventuellement sur les films. Pas d'ordre chronologique. Sam/Jack; Daniel/Vala
1. Zenith

_Hello les gens ! Alors c'est un petit recueil d'OS regroupant des missings scènes de différents épisodes dans différentes saisons. Je ne respecte pas l'ordre Chronologique. Je ne promets pas d'update régulières mais je trouve ça plus pratique que d'avoir 50 missing scènes un peu partout lol. _

_Si jamais vous avez des suggestions mdr, feel free. Toute proposition sera examinée^^_

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir corrigé et de corriger ultérieurement. (looooooool non je te force à rien. C'est le Destin!!! Mylène a parlé!)  
_

_Cet OS se situe à la fin de Zénith (5X21) soit après la mort de Daniel…_

**Meridian**

Jacob Carter se dirigea à grands pas vers le laboratoire de sa fille. Il savait que c'était là qu'elle se cachait, même si elle avait fait le maximum pour l'éviter au cours de la matinée. Il avait respecté son désir, il lui avait donné son espace, mais il allait bientôt partir et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'arrêta sur le seuil au lieu de rentrer directement comme tout le monde le faisait toujours… Néanmoins, quand il aperçut ce qui se jouait à l'intérieur, il recula dans l'ombre de la porte, ne voulant rien interrompre. Il fronça les sourcils en observant la façon dont il la tenait contre lui… Sa fille à la fois si forte et si fragile… et son officier supérieur aussi imprévisible qu'efficace. Son officier supérieur qui semblait toujours savoir exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il se sentit stupide de ne rien avoir compris avant, et il ignora ostensiblement le rire de Selmac à l'intérieur de son crâne. Bien entendu, répliqua-t-il à l'attention de son symbiote, il avait toujours soupçonné quelque chose entre eux, mais il pensait que c'était de l'attirance pas… ça.

Et pourtant… La façon dont Jack O'Neill la serrait contre lui, un bras gentiment autour de sa taille et l'autre sous son bras gauche qui agrippait son épaule, avait quelque chose d'intimement tendre. Sam n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et semblait s'accrocher à lui avec la force des désespérés… Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et si Jacob ne pouvait pas voir ses traits, il était à peu près certain qu'ils étaient sereins. Jack, lui, avait niché son visage dans son cou et de là où il était, le vieil homme voyait ses paupières closes et son calme évident. Jamais le vieux Général ne l'avait vu aussi apaisé.

Ils ne faisaient rien. Ils ne pleuraient pas, ne se consolaient pas… Ils se contentaient de se tenir. Il y avait peu de personne pour qui ce serait suffisant. Et malgré ça…

Jacob secoua la tête, se demanda comment il avait pu voir ça venir et ne rien faire pour l'empêcher. Ce qu'il avait bêtement pris pour de la tension sexuelle, pour de l'attirance physique, était en fait de l'amour. Un amour simple, qui se suffisait à lui-même. Il avait confiance en Jack. Il savait que l'homme ne ferait jamais rien qui compromettrait la carrière de Sam. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec lui. Mais là… il en venait à se demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour eux qu'ils désobéissent.

Devant lui, Jack se redressa légèrement, déposant un léger baiser sous la mâchoire de Sam avant de reculer. La jeune femme descendit ses bras avec un regret évident et ils restèrent plantés là à se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y avait une telle tension, une telle charge émotionnelle… Il le sentait de là où il était. Même Selmac en frémit. Sensation des plus désagréables.

Jacob se surprit à espérer qu'il l'embrasse.

Bien sûr, Jack n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de baisser la tête avant de lui sourire faiblement et craquer une de ses blagues idiotes qui ne faisaient rire personne sauf Sam, et de s'installer sur un des tabourets qui faisait face à son bureau.

Comprenant que le Colonel n'avait aucune intention de la quitter, Jacob recula lentement, sans faire de bruit, et repartit en sens inverse.

Il était certain que Sam irait bien. Jack ne permettrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.


	2. Pour la vie

_Hello ! Alors celle-là est une petite missing scène pour « Pour la vie » (8X18) mais pas au sens classique du terme. Disons qu'il n'y a pas de conversation, que c'est juste un plausible parmi les plausibles… lol_

**Threads**

Jack fouilla méthodiquement le fond du tiroir contenant ses chaussettes. Il savait que c'était quelque part par là… C'était ici qu'il avait fini par le balancer quand il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait plus d'issue possible et qu'au lieu de renforcer ses espoirs, ça ne ferait qu'enfoncer davantage le poignard, déjà fiché jusqu'à la garde, qui était planté dans son cœur.

Sa main passa sur quelques chaussettes roulées en boule avant que ses doigts n'accrochent enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le velours un peu abimé par les ans était doux sous sa peau et il sortit enfin l'écrin de sa cachette. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir et de se laisser aspirer par le saphir aux reflets bleu marine qui ornait l'anneau.

Longtemps, il avait dissimulé la bague dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, la laissant à portée de sa main comme un espoir secret facilement capturable. Puis, elle avait rencontré Shanahan, avait accepté de l'épouser, et il avait fait disparaître cette preuve de son stupide optimisme. Il avait acheté la bague des années plutôt. Quatre exactement. Originellement, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Ils n'étaient que des amis, n'avaient pas le droit de rêver être plus, mais… Mais il était passé un jour devant cette bijouterie, et son regard avait immédiatement était attiré vers la bague éblouissante de simplicité qui criait son nom à gorge déployée. Cette bague, c'était Samantha Carter.

L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse jamais la porter lui avait semblé ridicule et il l'avait achetée. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. C'était un peu idiot en fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la lui offrir avant un bon moment. Quel supérieur sans arrières pensées donnerait une bague de fiançailles à sa subornée pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas sans arrières pensées… Il n'avait que ça. Des arrières pensées.

Bref, il avait gardé la bague pour lui. Il savait qu'elle serait parfaite pour Carter… Il savait aussi qu'elle l'adorerait dès qu'elle la verrait. Pas forcément pour ce à quoi elle ressemblait mais pour ce qu'elle représentait. S'il était honnête, il savait également, au plus profond de lui, que s'il avait sorti son écrin pour contrer celui du flic, toute cette catastrophe aurait pu être évitée et la jeune femme n'aurait pas à gérer, aujourd'hui, une rupture en plus du décès de son père. Mais à l'époque, il pensait sincèrement qu'elle aimait Shanahan et que c'était mieux pour elle.

Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il aurait fait si elle était allée jusqu'au mariage… Ce serait-il forcé à se rendre à la cérémonie ? Et s'il avait choisi d'agir en ami et de la soutenir le jour de son mariage, aurait-il réussi à s'abstenir d'interférer ? Aurait-il vraiment été capable de la regarder l'épouser, impuissamment assis sur son siège ? Non… Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait supporter…

Il sortit la bague de son écrin et la tint une seconde à la lumière pour vérifier que le temps n'avait pas terni son éclat. Elle était parfaite. L'anneau d'argent serait ajusté à son doigt, il s'en était discrètement assuré, quand au saphir brillant il était modeste sans être ridiculement petit ou gros. Jack savait de source sûre qu'elle avait détesté la bague que Shanahan lui avait offerte. Trop encombrante. Le diamant trop lourd ne cessait de tourner pour venir vers sa paume, et si le flic lui avait apparemment proposé de changer l'anneau ou de le faire proportionner, elle avait refusé. C'était le prétexte idéal pour le glisser dans sa poche à chaque occasion. Au travail, elle disait que la bague la gênait dans ses mouvements, et chez elle, elle prétendait ne pas vouloir risquer de la perdre. Elle n'aurait pas ce problème avec la sienne.

Refermant l'écrin, il le plaça dans sa poche et enfila sa veste de cérémonie. Des obsèques n'étaient certes pas l'endroit idéal pour aborder ce genre de discussion, mais il voulait simplement la lui donner aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ils n'avaient que trop attendu.

Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage. Elle venait de rompre ses fiançailles, ce n'était certainement pas pour s'engager dans d'autres aussi rapidement. Non… C'était ce pour quoi il avait initialement acheté la bague.

Une promesse.


	3. Retour vers le futur part2

_Hello guys ! Alors celui là est dans « Retour vers le futur » (8X19) C'est la petite scène ship entre les doubles de sam jack. Je me suis basée sur les dialogues originaux. _

_N'hésitez pas à rewiewer !!!!_

**Moebius**

« Ca avance ? »

Le regard du Colonel O'Neill vadrouilla sur le corps de la jeune femme présentement en train de trifouiller les entrailles du vaisseau. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait raconté sur les réseaux électriques, les capacités d'énergie et autres jargons scientifiques trop compliqués dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il s'était déjà surpris plusieurs fois au cours de la journée à la reluquer et s'était forcé à détourner les yeux. Outre le fait qu'ils étaient embarqués dans une aventure de dingues –plus dingue que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et ce n'était pas peu dire- et qu'ils devaient encore régler deux ou trois détails, elle était un peu trop maligne pour lui.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de technologie avant. »

Il refusa de remarquer la façon adorable dont elle mâchouillait sa lèvre en examinant le panneau ou le sursaut qui l'avait secouée au son de sa voix. Cette femme était une scientifique qui n'était probablement sortie que trois fois de son bureau en un an. Non… deux ans. Elle était ce genre là, il pouvait le sentir. Bref pas son genre.

Et pourtant… Elle n'avait pas hésité à s'embarquer là dedans. Et elle avait été courageuse qui plus est. Très courageuse.

« Hé, vous êtes censée être un génie. C'est pour ça que je vous ai emmenée. »

Pour ça et pour ses jambes interminables. Ca l'agaçait que Kowalsky ait vu aussi juste. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'encombrer de Daniel et Carter ? Parce que Carter lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours et qu'elle était nettement plus intelligente que lui.

« J'y travaille. » répondit-elle sur un ton mi-nerveux, mi-indigné. « Je pense que les relais d'énergie sont grillés… Je pourrai peut-être dériver le circuit vers le panneau de contrôle. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, au moment même où son propre regard dérivait dangereusement vers sa poitrine. C'était malheureux qu'elle porte un treillis…

« Quoi ?! »

Jack rencontra brutalement son regard. Evidemment, elle ne devait pas être le type de femmes qui appréciait qu'on les mate. Ou alors elle aimait ça et s'en cachait. Ou alors, elle était simplement aussi adorablement mignonne qu'elle en avait l'air. Dans tous les cas, il était temps de dire quelque chose d'intelligent parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps à ses grands yeux incertains.

« C'est juste un peu bizarre d'entendre ce genre de chose de la bouche de quelqu'un d'aussi… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se reprocha immédiatement son manque de tact. D'un autre côté, son expérience lui disait qu'aller droit au but était souvent le moyen le plus sûr d'obtenir ce que l'on voulait.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, une grimace contrariée sur le visage. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, et le dévisagea sur la défensive.

« Aussi quoi ? »

Il accueillit son incertitude avec une surprise dissimulée. Nonchalamment, il souffla.

« Sexy. »

Elle se mit à tousser et, un instant, il eut peur qu'elle s'étouffe. A croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Ce côté ingénu l'excitait de façon inquiétante.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, relativement amusé. « Ouais. »

« Wow… » sourit-elle nerveusement. « Hum, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme que j'attire d'habitude. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pas vraiment étonné. Les militaires préféraient généralement les filles normales. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas normale. Elle était mieux que simplement normale. Elle était…

« Non ? »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête, maintenant clairement mal à l'aise. « Oh, Dieu. Wow. C'est plutôt embarrassant. »

Intérieurement, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Ca l'aurait été moins si elle s'était contentée de sourire et de flirter en retour ou bien de le décourager carrément. Mais si elle avait fait ça, elle n'aurait pas piqué sa curiosité comme elle venait de le faire. Cette fille était décidemment étonnante. Différente de toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrées auparavant.

« Ouais. » répondit-il tranquillement. « C'est en train de le devenir. »

Elle se remit à tapoter ses appareils, et croyant la conversation terminée, il envisagea de repartir dans la partie avant du vaisseau. Puis subitement, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé, elle recommença à parler. Vite et nerveusement.

« Je suis assez attirée par… Daniel. »

Il la dévisagea ouvertement, complètement incrédule. _Ca_ par contre, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Quoi ? » Elle haussa les épaules, et il se rapprocha d'elle inconsciemment. « Sérieusement ? »

« Désolée… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qu'il balaya d'un petit geste. « Non, c'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème. » Si, il y en avait un gros. Mais si tout ce passait bien, il lui resterait le reste de leur vie pour la convaincre que Daniel n'était pas fait pour elle. Surtout que s'il avait raison Daniel était… « C'est juste que, vous savez, première impression et tout ça… J'ai cru qu'il était… » Il fit un geste de la main que n'importe qui aurait compris, mais elle ne contenta de lever les sourcils, visiblement perdue. « Oubliez ça. » finit-il par lâcher.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, souffla et se détourna, la laissant à son travail. Oh, oui. Il l'avait déjà dans la peau.


	4. Retour vers le futur part2 2

_Coucou ! On reste dans Moebius lol. Je place celui-ci vers la fin de l'épisode. Ce sont toujours les doubles de Sam et Jack. Disons que ça suit leur petit « intermède » dans le Jumper. Et la machine qui explose lol. _

_Si vous avez des idées ou que vous voulez voir un os sur un épisode particulier n'hésitez pas à demander. :p_

**Moebius**

Jack laissa ses mains vadrouiller sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme, qui se cambra en réponse. Son gémissement fut étouffé par la bouche que le docteur Samantha Carter avait plaquée contre la sienne. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il recula, abandonnant son corps chaud sur le sol froid du vaisseau. Du froid, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée à cet instant. Se passant une main sur le visage, il se força à respirer normalement. Il devait se calmer. Ensuite, ils sortiraient du Jumper, retrouveraient Daniel et Teal'c et regagneraient le campement. Et là, Dieu en soit témoin, il avait toutes les intentions du monde de faire l'amour à cette femme.

Fort de cette résolution, il sourit à la jeune femme qui était toujours par terre, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que lui. Elle avait plus l'air blessé et humilié qu'enthousiaste, à vrai dire. Son sourire disparut aussi sec.

« Carter ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'avait-il effrayée ? Mal interprété ses réactions ? Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de la forcer pourtant. Loin de là. Mais il ne la connaissait pas… Ce qui était le cas de toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées depuis Sara… Donc ce n'était pas le problème.

« Carter ? » insista-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas.

Elle se repoussa en silence jusqu'au mur où elle s'adossa.

_« Jack ? Sam ? Il y a un problème ? »_

Daniel ne lui avait pas plu dès le départ. Il l'aimait encore moins à l'instant. Négligeant de répondre, il observa Carter qui lui renvoya un pauvre sourire sans joie. Comprenant dans un éclair de génie que le fait qu'il l'ait abandonnée au sol sans explication était la clef de son comportement étrange, il chercha activement une façon de se justifier qui ne serait pas trop cavalière.

« Carter… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » coupa-t-elle doucement, en se relevant. « J'ai l'habitude. »

« L'habitude ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Avait-elle l'habitude de manquer s'envoyer en l'air dans un vaisseau entouré de centaines de personnes ? Parce que même pour lui, c'était un peu excentrique.

Elle éclata d'un rire désabusé qui lui fit froid dans le dos. « Les hommes canons comme vous ne sortent pas avec des filles comme moi. Vous avez voulu jouer, je comprends. C'est bon. »

A moitié stupéfait que qui que ce soit puisse le qualifier de canon, il secoua la tête. « Non, je ne jouais pas… » Il leva les sourcils, intrigué. « Les filles comme vous ? »

Incapable de résister à l'adorable façon dont elle mordillait sa lèvre, il se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle. Elle s'était remise à tirer sur les manches de sa veste, preuve qu'elle était clairement mal à l'aise avec l'explication qu'il attendait d'elle.

Quand il arriva près d'elle, il ne rata pas son léger mouvement de recul. Fronçant gentiment les sourcils, il laissa courir sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à l'enrouler derrière sa nuque et jouer avec les courtes mèches. Elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement.

« C'est quoi une fille comme vous, Carter ? »

Elle rouvrit les paupières et il vit dans l'éclat de tristesse qui avait un instant voilé son regard, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Incertitude, manque criant de confiance en soi… La stupidité de cette idée le révolta. Cette femme, cette femme magnifique, ne se trouvait pas attirante. Maudissant intérieurement quiconque lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête, il s'apprêta à lui expliquer en termes bruts qu'elle était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais vue.

_« Jack, Sam… Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que vous êtes là dedans… Si vous préférez, on vous attend au campement. »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, Jack empoigna sa radio. « La porte est bloquée, on essaye de la réparer. »

_« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? On peut vous aider. »_ répondit la voix furieuse de l'archéologue.

« Parce que Carter se débrouille très bien toute seule. » rétorqua Jack. « Que croyiez vous qu'on faisait à la fin ?! »

L'absence de réponse en était une en soit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdue par l'affirmation qu'ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. A nouveau Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne mentez jamais, n'est ce pas ? »

C'était plus un constat qu'une question. Troublée, Carter secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas le besoin. »

Amusé, Jack sourit. « Sauf quand il s'agit de me faire croire que vous êtes attirée par Daniel… »

Un pli soucieux barra le front de la scientifique. « J'essayais de me protéger. Est-ce que c'est le problème ? »

« Le problème ? » répéta-t-il, une nouvelle fois sans comprendre. Décidemment, il y avait beaucoup qu'il ne comprenait pas avec elle.

« Oui. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait momentanément oublié le léger malentendu qui les divisait.

« Carter, il n'y a pas de problème. » grogna-t-il, soudainement assaillit par son parfum subtil. Elle était beaucoup trop proche et il était clair pour lui que s'il recommençait à l'embrasser, il ne s'arrêterait plus.

« Oh. » répondit-elle, se refrognant à nouveau.

La main qui était toujours derrière sa nuque glissa jusqu'à son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Il y a juste beaucoup trop de monde qui attend à l'extérieur. » Un sourire provocant étira ses lèvres. « J'aime prendre mon temps. »

« Oh. » répéta-t-elle, un rouge prononcé, qu'il jugea adorable, s'étendant progressivement sur ses joues. « Oh. » Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour cacher son embarra. « Dieu, je suis ridicule. »

Il ne put pas retenir son petit rire amusé. C'était trop dur de lutter contre ça. Elle était tout simplement… Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici avant de faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Penchant légèrement la tête, il captura ses lèvres. Elle ne fut pas longue à se laisser aller à ses caresses et à répondre à ses baisers.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui recula la première, ce pour quoi il lui fut reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire une seconde fois.

« Daniel va s'impatienter. » lança-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Jack lui sourit et la laissa libre de ses mouvements. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche chancelante et alors qu'elle allait actionner le système d'ouverture, il intercepta son poignet. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre et il laissa un sourire satisfait naitre sur ses lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas canon, Carter. » Son regard parcourut son corps entier avant de revenir se planter dans le sien où brillait un pic de douleur. « Vous êtes plus que ça. »

Quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, un sourire d'une incroyable chaleur s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et, oubliant complètement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et recommença à l'embrasser. Encore et encore.

A ce rythme là, ils ne sortiraient jamais de ce Jumper, mais Jack n'allait pas s'en plaindre.


	5. Enfants des Dieux

_On remonte un peu le temps… Enfants des Dieux (1X01) Juste avant le briefing ou annonce les équipes, un peu avant que Ferreti se réveille. La complicité entre Jack et Kawalsky peut surprendre mais dans les épisodes plus loin dans la série, Jack dit qu'il a travaillé longtemps avec lui alors que ce n'est que très sous-entendu dans le pilote. Je pars du principe que Kawalsky était ce que Jack avait de plus proche d'un meilleur ami avant Daniel. ^^_

_Enjoy. _

**Children of the Gods**

Jack laissa son regard dériver, à travers la glace de la salle de briefing, vers l'immense anneau qui trônait dans la pièce inférieure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient fait le bon choix. D'un autre côté, il avait fait une promesse à Daniel. Il avait promis qu'ils retrouveraient Sha're et Skaraa. Jack O'Neill était un homme de parole. Il n'avait pas tant d'honneur que ça, mais il y tenait.

Hammond venait de le convoquer. Il y avait un briefing prévu une heure plus tard, et il voulait lui parler. Apparemment, le Président avait décidé que rester terré à Cheyenne Mountain en attendant que les extra-terrestres attaquent n'était pas la meilleure option. Il voulait créer des équipes d'exploration. Le Général qui remplaçait West venait de lui confier la direction de SG1… Il lui avait également demandé de se choisir un second.

Hammond avait présélectionné quatre personnes : Kawalsky, Ferretti, Carter et Makepeace. Il avait éliminé ce dernier d'entrée, il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un à qui il devrait immédiatement confier sa vie. Il avait également failli écarter la candidature de Carter, puis il s'était ravisé. Les trois dossiers en main, il s'était alors dirigé vers la salle de briefing pour les étudier.

Les yeux du Colonel quittèrent la Porte pour se poser sur les silhouettes qui s'agitaient devant elle. Carter en faisait partie. Il l'avait croisée plus tôt et elle l'avait à peine salué, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à propos de leur nouvel iris. Vu qu'elle agitait présentement des appareils en tout sens, et souriait comme une démente, il concluait qu'elle venait de trouver ce qui la dérangeait.

Soupirant, il roula sans y prendre garde les manches de sa chemise d'uniforme sur ses avant bras. Sa veste était depuis longtemps oubliée, posée sur la table. A côté des trois dossiers qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverts.

Celui de Ferretti n'était de toute façon pas d'actualité. L'homme gisait inconscient à l'infirmerie et serait certainement bon pour quelques mois de rééducation. Hammond n'avait probablement mis son dossier dans la pile que pour faire preuve de tact. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait assez confiance en lui pour se passer de regarder son dossier. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. C'était un bon officier, loyal et fiable.

Non… Tout ce jouait entre Kawalsky et Carter.

Il n'avait aucun besoin de consulter celui de Kawalsky. La plupart était top secret, et s'il en connaissait le contenu, c'était parce qu'il était à ses côtés. Leurs dossiers étaient similaires sauf que celui de Charles contenait peut-être moins de blâmes que le sien. Combien de missions avait-il effectué avec Kawalsky ? Combien de fois l'homme l'avait-il secondé avec brio ? Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

Dans la salle d'embarquement, le Capitaine s'était mise à crier sur un des assistants.

Il n'avait pas non plus ouvert son dossier. Il savait qu'il n'y lirait que de bonnes choses, et était prêt à parier que ses états de service étaient exemplaires. La femme était trop perfectionniste pour qu'il en soit autrement. Jack n'était pas fan de ce côté-là. Il n'appréciait pas non plus son côté scientifique. Pas plus que son enthousiasme rafraichissant.

Il était aigri et tenait à le rester. Or, il pressentait que côtoyer cette femme là risquait de changer pas mal de choses dans sa vie. Et puis, elle était trop attirante… Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit au briefing. Il aimait les femmes. Il aimait _beaucoup_ les femmes. Et elle, elle était une femme. Avec toute la panoplie. Et quelle panoplie !

Il n'était pas macho, il n'avait rien contre les femmes dans l'armée… Mais il n'avait non plus aucune envie de se retrouver accusé de harcèlement sexuel et il était assez réaliste pour comprendre que la façon dont il la regardait n'avait rien de professionnel. Ce qui en un sens était discriminant pour elle puisqu'il allait la priver d'une place, qu'elle méritait probablement, pour la donner à un homme à qui il n'avait plus rien à apprendre. Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

« Mignonne, hein ? »

La voix amusée de Kawalsky le fit sourire. Un autre point prouvant qu'ils avaient travaillé trop longtemps ensemble, il le connaissait trop bien.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Major. » répondit-il, calmement.

Nullement dupe, Kawalsky s'appuya sur la vitre à côté de lui et laissa, lui aussi, trainer le regard un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur Carter.

« Tu crois qu'elle a quelqu'un ? » Il grimaça et balaya l'air d'un geste de la main. « Evidemment qu'elle a quelqu'un. Les femmes comme elle sont toujours prises. Probablement un banquier… »

Jack sourit au monologue de son ami, même s'il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec lui. Les femmes comme Carter étaient rarement prises. Elles étaient souvent courtisées, ça oui. Mais elles étaient rarement en couple. Il ne connaissait Carter que depuis quelques jours mais avait déjà compris qu'elle tenait à sa liberté et à son indépendance plus que tout. Ca effrayait généralement les hommes. Ne pas être le plus fort des deux blessait leur ego.

« Tu pourrais tenter ta chance… » proposa Charles avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Jack grogna et se détourna, peu désireux de montrer à quelqu'un l'attirance étrange qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

« Trop effrontée. » se borna-t-il à répondre.

Il refusait d'admettre que c'était précisément la façon dont elle l'avait mouché qui lui plaisait. Irrespectueuse tout en étant polie… Il avait adoré ça.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, Jack. » insista Kawalsky « Non seulement c'est ton type, mais en plus, elle t'a remis à ta place. Tu ne peux pas résister à ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le Colonel choisit de changer de sujet. « Hammond crée des équipes. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le militaire, se désintéressant du Capitaine.

Jack hocha simplement la tête, et ayant vérifié l'heure à sa montre, entreprit de se rhabiller correctement. Le briefing était dans moins d'une demi-heure et il devait communiquer son choix au Général.

« Combien d'hommes ? »

« Quatre par équipe. » Jack marqua une pause et grimaça, Kawalsky n'allait probablement pas apprécier ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

« Quatre, c'est bien. » approuva le Major. « Tu nous as choisi de bons équipiers j'espère, Jack ? »

« Tu ne feras pas partie de mon équipe, Charlie. »

L'homme sembla un instant déstabilisé avant d'éclater de rire, pensant visiblement qu'il plaisantait.

« Charlie, je suis désolé. On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux, mais… »

Mais, ils seraient quatre et leur amitié à eux deux était déjà trop forte pour que des liens semblables puissent se développer avec le reste de la bande. L'esprit d'équipe était une priorité pour lui.

« Ok. Ca ne fait rien. » Kawalsky haussa les épaules, tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé. Sur ce point là, il était comme Jack. Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses. « Qui te secondera ? »

La question avait beau être posée sur un ton désintéressée, elle était porteuse d'une once de jalousie et d'un zeste d'inquiétude. Jack s'éclaircit la gorge et ramassa les dossiers.

« Carter. »

Le nom plana dans l'air une seconde, puis Kawalsky sourit amicalement.

« Tu as conscience de ce que ça implique ? »

Jack leva les sourcils, attendant que la sentence tombe.

« Je vais devoir sortir avec elle pour t'empêcher de briser vos carrières. »

Constatant que son ami n'était pas fâché, le Colonel souffla, soulagé. Après quoi, il secoua la tête et commença à se diriger vers le bureau de Hammond.

« Tu es trop bon, Charlie. Ca te perdra. » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Je sais ! » répondit Kawalsky en riant.

Il tapa à la porte de son nouveau supérieur et entra sans attendre de réponse. Nouveau supérieur, nouveau second, nouvelle équipe. C'était un nouveau départ.


	6. Secrets

_Hey ! Celui-ci se passe dans Secrets (2X09) avant que Sam, Jack et Hammond ne retourne dans le Colorado. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû dormir à Washington… et dans le même hôtel. _

**Secrets**

Jack passa les doubles portes de leur hôtel en grimaçant de fatigue. Cette histoire avec le journaliste le dérangeait vraiment. Honnêtement, il avait du mal à croire à ce genre de coïncidences… Et le fait que Carter semble soutenir Hammond et croire que l'armée était blanche comme neige, l'avait agacé. Il était habitué à ce qu'elle le soutienne en toutes circonstances.

Passant devant le bar sans se retourner, il avança de quelques pas avant de revenir en arrière. Il avait forcément mal vu _mais_ il tenait à vérifier. Preuve qu'aujourd'hui, le monde ne tournait plus rond, il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était bien là. Samantha Carter, assise seule au bar, en train de vider à elle seule une bouteille de vodka. Elle remplissait et vidait son verre avec des gestes mécaniques, sans se laisser le temps d'absorber l'alcool. Un peu inquiet de ce comportement incongru, il approcha.

« Carter ? »

Si elle ne leva pas la tête et continua méthodiquement à remplir et vider son verre, le barman, lui, eut l'air soulagé que quelqu'un vienne enfin la récupérer.

« Carter ! » répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort en volant le verre qu'elle allait porter à ses lèvres.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! » grogna-t-elle, en s'emparant de la bouteille.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi irrité de la journée exécrable qu'il avait passée, il se serait peut-être arrêté sur le comportement inhabituel de la jeune femme.

« Carter ! »

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, mais, au lieu d'y lire une légère frayeur et du remord comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit qu'une profonde lassitude et de la colère.

« Je ne suis pas en service, Colonel, alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire voir. »

Sur le coup, il resta muet, réalisant que pour dire ce genre de trucs, elle devait être déjà bien bourrée. Levant les yeux au ciel, il attrapa la bouteille et entreprit d'en verser une bonne partie dans le verre qu'il tenait toujours. Qu'avait-il fait au Bon Dieu aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir en plus s'occuper de son second ivre morte, aussi attirante soit-elle en jean et débardeur noir.

Le liquide sec lui brûla la gorge quand il avala le verre cul sec.

« Allez Carter. » Le verre heurta le comptoir dans un tintement, et il glissa discrètement la bouteille au barman, profitant que le regard brumeux de la scientifique soit toujours fixé sur lui. « C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

« Non. »

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Le seul point positif qu'il voyait à la situation, c'était qu'elle était tellement occupée à bouder et à être contrariée qu'elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention au barman et aux boissons qu'il était susceptible de lui servir. Il sortit en soupirant un billet de sa poche et le déposa sur le comptoir, espérant que ça suffirait à couvrir les excès de la jeune femme.

« Je suis fatigué, Carter, je vous préviens. Si vous ne montez pas avec moi, je vous jette sur mon épaule et je vous ligote. »

Elle fronça les sourcils sans cesser de le dévisager.

« Vous êtes méchant avec moi. »

Méchant ? Avec elle ? C'était un comble ! Il aurait déjà pu être dans son lit à cette heure-ci, si elle n'avait pas choisi ce soir, précisément, pour noyer ses problèmes –quels qu'ils puissent être- dans l'alcool.

« Carter. Chambre. Tout de suite. »

Ca devait sonner très bizarrement aux oreilles extérieures, mais il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Sans attendre le refus qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, il attrapa son bras et la força à se lever, ignorant ses protestations.

« Mademoiselle, il y a un problème ? »

Jack se retourna, prêt à renvoyer le gêneur de là où il venait. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que l'homme en face de lui était un Général trois étoiles. C'est pour ça qu'il détestait Washington… Il y avait des Généraux à chaque coin de rue. Bien sûr, il aurait pu être impoli et lui expliquer que ça ne le concernait pas, _mais_ il était en uniforme et le Général Inconnu ne mettrait pas longtemps à retrouver son identité ce qui leur attirerait des problèmes.

« On vous a pas sonné, vous ! » rétorqua la voix peu aimable de la jeune femme.

Il sentit la main de Carter glisser dans la sienne, paume contre paume, et tandis qu'il observait le Général s'éloigner très mécontent, il remercia le Ciel qu'elle ait pensé à retirer son uniforme avant de se souler. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils auraient eu beaucoup plus d'ennuis à cet instant précis. Bien sûr, comme il le réalisa quand elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, ça n'empêchait pas que, lui, était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous voulez bien allez au lit ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Sincèrement, tout ce qu'il voulait à l'instant était dormir.

Un sourire provoquant étira ses lèvres et elle inclina légèrement la tête.

« Oui, Jack, je veux bien aller au lit avec vous. »

Dit comme ça, évidemment… Il grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules. Du moment qu'elle acceptait de le suivre sans faire d'esclandre, il pourrait gérer le reste. Oui… Même si ça impliquait de devoir lutter contre des pulsions qui ne devraient pas exister.

Profitant de sa bonne volonté momentanée, il la traina jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il calcula que dans à peu près quinze minutes, il serait enfin dans son lit. Dormir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça… et peut-être un peu au décolleté trop plongeant de Carter. Mais dormir… dormir et oublier cette désastreuse…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le Général Hammond. Le Général Hammond dont le regard s'attarda immédiatement sur leurs mains liées et sur le sourire aguicheur que Carter ne semblait pas vouloir quitter.

« Colonel… Major… » salua avec hésitation leur supérieur.

« Le Colonel m'amène au lit. » déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Jack ferma les yeux. Changement de plan. Il ne voulait plus dormir, il allait enfermer cette diablesse qui avait pris l'apparence de son second et ensuite, il monterait au dernier étage et sauterait par la fenêtre.

« Elle est… » commença-t-il à expliquer , avant que le Général ne le coupe d'un geste et quitte la cabine.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, Colonel. »

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel. Super. Demain, ils passeraient en cours martiale. La semaine s'annonçait intéressante. Il observa les portes se refermer avec résignation. Il refusa même de frissonner quand elle se colla un peu plus franchement contre lui en marmonnant qu'elle était fatiguée. Dieu seul savait combien de verres elle avait bu, mais il espérait pour elle qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien demain matin, sinon elle mettrait plus d'un mois avant d'oser le regarder à nouveau en face. Carter était comme ça…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant sa chambre et le calvaire continuait.

« Où est votre clef, Carter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et bailla longuement. Il envisagea sérieusement de redescendre à la réception pour demander un double, mais puisque ses tendances de séductrice avaient disparu et qu'elle semblait aussi fatiguée que lui, il refusa d'écouter la voix de la sagesse. Le Général ne voulait rien savoir, et lui, il voulait dormir.

« Ok. » soupira-t-il. « A la guerre comme à la guerre. »

Il l'entraîna vers sa propre chambre, ouvrit la porte et réussit enfin à récupérer sa main, alors que la jeune femme se laissait tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il aimait les contacts physiques avec Carter. Mais pas quand il était fatigué et qu'elle était si soule qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Ils étaient amis et il ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié en faisant quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'écouter ses plus bas instincts.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. » se plaignit-elle, en se recroquevillant sur le lit.

« Oui… » accorda-t-il, tout en passant dans la salle de bain attenante pour se débarrasser de son uniforme et enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on avale une bouteille de vodka. » Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas être malade.

Elle resta silencieuse le temps qu'il se change et, à vrai dire, ça l'inquiéta un peu. Mais quand il revint dans la chambre, elle posa son regard perçant sur lui et il sut qu'elle en était à ce stade où l'ébriété laissait place à une étrange sobriété de l'esprit. Le corps ne répondait plus correctement mais le cerveau enregistrait tout.

« Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre. » lâcha-t-elle.

Hochant la tête, il entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures.

« Oui, probablement. »

Il ouvrit les draps sur le côté où elle n'était pas couchée et la vit fermer les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. » avoua-t-elle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Et bien, restez là. »

Avec un regard empli de gratitude, elle se glissa dans les draps. Jack hésita l'espace d'un instant. Ca aurait été _tellement_ plus simple si l'un d'entre eux s'était appelé Daniel ou avait eu la masse imposante de Teal'c… Finalement le besoin de sommeil l'emporta sur la méfiance que lui inspirait le fait de partager un lit avec Sam Carter, et il se coucha, éteignant la lumière au passage.

Il était sur le point de sombrer avec contentement dans les bras de Morphée quand elle brisa le silence.

« Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'agis comme une idiote ? »

Il faillit répliquer qu'il voulait juste dormir mais il y avait une telle douleur contenue dans la question, qu'il s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être indifférent quand il s'agissait de Carter.

« Je pensais le faire demain matin, en fait. » plaisanta-t-il, sachant que le lendemain, il n'aurait obtenu aucune réponse.

Elle ne répondit pas et le silence pesant qui s'installa menaça de le renvoyer au pays des rêves. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

« Il a un cancer. »

S'il avait pris grand soin de se coucher dos à elle, il se tourna un peu brutalement pour lui faire face. Mais elle avait fait le même choix que lui et il se retrouva à fixer sa nuque.

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Les visages d'Hammond, de Daniel et de Teal'c passèrent successivement devant ses yeux, cherchant activement lequel des trois pouvait s'être épanché auprès d'elle.

« Mon père. »

Il se sentit immédiatement stupide. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur petit monde d'ordinaire qu'il avait complètement oublié que Carter avait eu une vie avant le SGC, qu'elle avait une famille.

« Oh. » Il chercha quoi dire d'autre mais à part dire qu'il était désolé, il ne voyait pas. Et il ne voyait pas non plus en quoi s'excuser pourrait l'aider.

« Il pense que je suis égoïste. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus vraiment de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à le regarder en face.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se laissa faire et, bientôt, il put voir les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas verser. Ca lui prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait probablement pu… aurait probablement du le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Elle était déjà dans son lit… Dans ses bras en plus… ce serait dangereux. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors qu'elle était déjà si mal en point.

« Parce que je ne suis pas qui il voudrait que je sois. »

Inconsciemment sans doute, elle se replia en position fœtale, ce qui eut pour conséquences de coller ses jambes aux siennes. Jack ne s'en préoccupa pas, tout entier à son incrédulité.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de vous, Carter… N'importe qui serait fier de vous avoir pour fille. »

Elle secoua la tête. Sa lèvre tremblait des sanglots qu'elle se forçait à retenir et ça lui brisa totalement le cœur.

« Il est très exigent… Il pense que je pourrai faire plus… pour ma carrière… pour moi… Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait l'intention de caresser sa joue que quand il sentit sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il tenta de ne pas se troubler de sa proximité et de la chose qu'il sentait palpiter dans sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes la femme la plus brillante de cette planète, vous êtes un soldat exceptionnel et vous êtes une amie loyale. Si ça ne lui suffit pas, alors c'est que c'est un imbécile. »

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être si virulent et quand elle le dévisagea durant plusieurs secondes, il eut peur de l'avoir offensée. D'un autre côté, il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il s'attendait presqu'à ce qu'elle crie ou l'insulte… mais non, elle se contenta de lui sourire faiblement et de fermer les yeux.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et Jack resta là, à la regarder dormir. Il ne vit pas les heures défiler tant il était choqué par un constat simple qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit. Il n'était pas simplement attiré par cette femme. Il avait des sentiments pour elle.


	7. Paradis Perdu

_Kikou ! Alors une petite missing scène de paradis perdu (6X15) juste avant la scène où Jonas débarque dans le labo de Sam et qu'elle ait le déclic. _

**Paradise lost**

Sam claqua la porte de son labo avec fureur. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas verser ces larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Cette fois, elle préférait se livrer à la colère… C'était plus salutaire. Bien que ce soit exactement ce qu'on lui reprochait. Sa colère.

D'un geste rageur, elle envoya voler les dossiers empilés qui attendaient son attention sur son bureau. Dieu, elle les détestait tous à cet instant… Toute cette bande de profiteurs qui étaient tous là à l'observer fixement, à attendre qu'elle fasse un faux pas… Qu'elle trébuche et tombe.

Et bien ça y était. Elle venait de trébucher, elle avait été assez sotte pour laisser Maybourne prendre son zat. Et elle venait également de tomber puisque le Colonel avait disparu. Et ils renonçaient… ils renonçaient tous…

Le rapport que Lee avait fait au Général sur son comportement et sur les maigres avancées qu'ils avaient fait était plus qu'incriminant. Le Général avait mis un terme aux recherches. C'était fini. Terminé. The End. Il avait évidemment compati à sa perte, mais se devait de lui demander de garder son chagrin pour elle. Beaucoup de rumeurs commençaient à circuler et à enfler.

S'il savait à quel point elle se foutait des rumeurs !

Et bien entendu, il avait enfoncé le clou en lui proposant la tête de l'équipe. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle n'en voulait pas si le Colonel n'était pas là pour le voir. La théorie de Lee, c'était que le portail était déréglé et les avait tués, Maybourne et lui. C'était ridicule… C'était…

Dans un sanglot pitoyable, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Cette fois, Teal'c ne serait pas là pour essuyer ses larmes. Et elle s'en foutait…

C'était du Colonel dont elle avait besoin ! Du Colonel ! Elle serra les dents et se força à respirer calmement. Puis, lentement, elle agrippa le coin du bureau et se releva. Avec application, elle sépara les documents, liés à la planète où son supérieur avait disparu et au portail, des autres, et s'appliqua à les réexaminer encore.

Oui, elle avait besoin du Colonel. Et si elle voulait le retrouver, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand Teal'c entra, lui jeta un regard compréhensif et entreprit de revisionner encore l'enregistrement. Elle avait une mission. Et si le Colonel lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était à mener à bien ses missions.


	8. La quête du Graal

_Hey ! Voilà une missing scène que je passe à la fin de « La Quête du Graal » (10X11). A part Vala, ils étaient tous très zen quand Daniel a disparu. Je veux bien croire qu'il aime jouer au fantôme mais bon, tout de même. Ceci est une version S/J pur sucre. Mais j'ai aussi écrit une petite discussion sam/Vala impliquant du D/V et du S/J. La prochaine fois, lol. _

**The Quest**

Jack se retourna dans son lit, en grognant contre le bruit malvenu qui troublait son repos. La sonnerie se fit insistante et il ouvrit un œil pour vérifier l'heure. Quatre heures du matin. Trop tôt pour être brusquement réveillé, sachant qu'il s'était couché à peine une heure auparavant.

L'annonce de la disparition de Daniel Jackson avait fait du bruit en haut lieu, et sans prendre en compte son inquiétude personnelle, il avait dû régler pas mal de conflits, apaiser beaucoup de craintes et s'assurer que Landry fasse le nécessaire pour organiser des missions de secours même si le dirigeant du SGC lui avait assuré que Carter pensait que ça ne porterait pas ces fruits. Bien entendu, il avait demandé des nouvelles de SG1 mais avait obtenu pour toute réponse qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans un labo et cherchaient activement une solution. Jack avait attendu que Sam appelle mais, elle ne l'avait pas fait… A deux heures trente, il avait pu quitter son bureau et il était rentré chez lui pour s'écrouler sur son lit.

Cherchant à tâtons le téléphone, il décrocha en soupirant.

« Qui que ce soit, ça a intérêt à être important. » grogna-t-il, l'idée que Daniel avait peut-être fait sa réapparition traversant rapidement son esprit.

« _Jack_ ? » appela une voix inhabituellement hésitante à l'autre bout du fil, et probablement, du pays.

Soulagé de l'entendre, il alluma la lumière et se cala à nouveau sous les couvertures, un sourire spontané naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Bébé… » souffla-t-il. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Il savait qu'elle allait bien, évidemment. Du moins, il savait que physiquement, elle était en pleine forme. Mais moralement ? Daniel avait disparu et honnêtement, ça lui foutait les jetons à lui, même s'il était le premier à rappeler à tous que l'archéologue était maître dans l'art de la prestidigitation et qu'il aurait pu donner des leçons à Lazare… Carter était nettement moins optimiste que lui, il n'osait pas penser à son état de pensé actuel.

« _Jack_, » reprit la voix nerveuse de la jeune femme « _est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?_ »

Il leva les sourcils, complètement déstabilisé par le comportement incongru de la scientifique. Primo, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était décontractée par rapport à leur relation. Secundo, elle ne lui avait jamais posé cette question là, la réponse étant évidemment positive. Il ne demandait jamais avant de débarquer à l'improviste chez elle. A vrai dire, il considérait même que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit décalage géographique, ça ferait un moment qu'ils partageraient la même maison.

« Tout va bien, Carter ? »

Il l'imagina presque hausser les épaules durant la pause qu'elle marqua avant de parler.

« _Oui_… » répondit-elle distraitement. « _Je peux venir_ ? »

Un pli d'inquiétude se forma sur son front. Quelque chose n'était pas normal dans son insistance. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait sur un vendredi parfaitement ordinaire. Techniquement, elle était de garde ce week-end. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas censés se voir cette semaine. Vu la situation, il comprenait que Landry lui ait donné une permission, mais ça l'étonnait qu'elle l'ait acceptée.

« Oui, bien sûr. » finit-il par répondre. « Quand arrive ton avion ? »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause qui raviva les inquiétudes de Jack quant à un problème éventuel que Carter pourrait avoir.

« _Il est arrivé, il y a une heure_. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, Carter ? Je serai venu te chercher directement. »

« _Je sais pas_… »

Ok. Il repoussa les draps et attrapa le premier tee-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.

« Où es tu ? »

Il était clair que Carter était perturbée. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Il aurait dû appeler Teal'c pour s'assurer qu'il veille sur elle…

« _Là_… »

Il secoua la tête et enfila un pantalon. « Là, où ? »

Daniel avait disparu, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Carter se perdre à l'intérieur de Washington en prime.

« _J'ai pris un taxi… Je suis là_. »

Sa voix était plus assurée, comme si elle s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits, et, une seconde plus tard, il entendit une clef s'introduire dans la serrure de l'appartement. Elle ne déverrouilla rien parce que la porte n'était pas fermée.

« _Tu devrais verrouiller la porte, Jack. Ce n'est pas prudent. »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se débarrassa du jean qu'il n'avait pas encore boutonné et se glissa sous les draps, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne dans la chambre.

« Il n'y a que toi qui t'y introduis en fraude, Carter. Et je serais bien sot de tenter de t'en empêcher. »

Il entendit son petit rire juste avant qu'elle raccroche, pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans son champ de vision. Jean noir, haut rouge et veste en cuir. Pas de sac. Une tristesse à peine voilée sur le visage. Elle lui sourit faiblement et, sans un mot, il lui ouvrit les bras.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant à venir se blottir contre lui. Par la force de l'habitude, sa tête se cala dans le creux de son épaule et son bras entoura son torse. Jack soupira presque de contentement. Ca faisait deux longues semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue contre lui et c'était… une réelle torture.

« Tu devrais vraiment fermer cette porte à clef, Jack. » marmonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle leva la tête et il en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Quand elle recula, essoufflée, il lui sourit.

« J'en connais deux ou trois qui serait ravis que je me fasse assassiner dans mon sommeil, tu sais ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et quitta ses bras pour s'asseoir correctement à côté de lui.

« Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ? » demanda-t-elle avec une incrédulité teintée de colère.

Il leva les mains en un geste instinctivement défensif, surpris de sa véhémence. « C'était une blague, Carter. Relax. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ drôle. » répliqua-t-elle, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment à froisser le drap.

« Ok. » capitula-t-il. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je te jure de fermer cette porte à clef à partir de maintenant. Heureuse ? »

Il lui fit son meilleur sourire d'excuse et espéra qu'elle allait rapidement lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. A part le fait que Daniel ait probablement été enlevé par Adria bien évidemment… Il valait mieux croire ça que l'alternative, à savoir qu'il avait été tué.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis loin d'être heureuse. »

Une vague glacée le traversa à l'instant où ses mots pénétrèrent son cerveau.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Si elle lui répondait qu'elle avait réalisé qu'eux deux était une erreur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Surtout que Daniel ne serait pas là pour ramasser les pots cassés.

Un sanglot la secoua et elle se coula une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Instinctivement, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la berça le temps que ses larmes se calment. Il était complètement stupide. Son meilleur ami était perdu au fin fond de la galaxie et lui se demandait pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien…

« Je ne veux pas… Daniel… Et toi… Je ne veux pas… »

A travers ses pleurs, il ne comprenait rien. Gentiment, il la força à s'allonger à côté de lui et entreprit d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage à coup de petits baisers.

« Shh, Carter. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que sa réaction était disproportionnée. Non pas qu'il ne comprenne pas le fait qu'elle ait besoin de pleurer, mais pleurer parce que Daniel avait été fait prisonnier n'était pas son genre. Elle était plus du style à se tuer au travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait retrouvé, et ensuite à pleurer d'épuisement.

Ses yeux bleus humides se plantèrent dans les siens, cherchant à lui transmettre un message.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jack. »

La première réponse qu'il trouva à cet aveu surprenant fut de l'embrasser. Ensuite, il laissa sa main courir sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux…

« Tu ne me perdras pas, bébé. Jamais. »

Sa lèvre se remit à trembler mais elle semblait décidée à ne plus pleurer. Elle se força même à sourire.

« Promis ? »

Un sourire chaleureux étira ses propres lèvres. « Juré. »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et il lut la fatigue sur ses traits. Elle était complètement vidée.

« Jusqu'à quand restes-tu ? » demanda-t-il, tout en fouillant la pièce du regard. Il y avait des vêtements et des affaires à elle ici… Il avait certes la flemme de retourner dans le salon ou le hall où elle avait certainement laissé son sac, mais il pouvait lui trouver tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la nuit.

Avec lassitude, elle tourna la tête vers le réveil. « Mon avion décolle dans une heure et demie… » Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira. « Je dois appeler un taxi. »

Il reposa son regard sur elle, sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, en ayant peur de comprendre.

« Tu es toujours en service ? »

Elle se tourna sur le côté et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Oui. Je dois être à la base à sept heures. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Un sourire amusé étira faiblement ses lèvres. « Avec le décalage horaire, si. »

« Carter, quand vas-tu dormir ? »

« Dans l'avion. » répondit-elle dans un bâillement.

« C'est stupide de prendre un avion de ligne alors que je peux t'avoir un jet privé. Tu sais ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais haussa les épaules. « Dans tous les cas, c'est pareil. Je dois décoller dans une heure et demie si je veux être à l'heure au travail. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le téléphone. Pour un génie, elle était parfois incroyablement naïve. Il tapa rapidement le numéro et attendit que la tonalité laisse la place à la voix tranquille d'un airman lui annonçant qu'il était en ligne avec Cheyenne Mountain.

« C'est O'Neill. Passez-moi Landry. »

Il eut un silence à l'annonce de son nom que Jack jugea agaçant. C'était toujours pareil là bas. Les nouvelles recrues le traitaient comme s'il avait été un héros méritant d'être adulé. Finalement, l'officier lui apprit que le Général était rentré chez lui. Vu l'heure qu'il était à Colorado Springs, il n'avait pas très envie de le réveiller. Il demanda Walter à la place. Harriman vivait pratiquement au SGC.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda la voix anxieuse de la jeune femme.

Jack plaça sa main sur le récepteur de l'appareil de sorte que leur conversation reste dans l'espace privé de la chambre. « Je t'obtiens ton week-end. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » protesta-t-elle, en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains pour raccrocher.

D'un coup, elle avait l'air parfaitement réveillée.

« Sam. » dit-il calmement. « Tu ne travailleras pas aujourd'hui. Tu es crevée. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Un pli de colère barra son front.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et entreprit de quitter la pièce.

« Où vas-tu ?! »

Il n'avait pas voulu crier mais avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait rattrapée et la tenait fermement par le bras.

« Faire mon travail ! » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, tout en tentant de se dégager. « Je dois partir en mission aujourd'hui ! »

« Dans tes rêves, oui ! » Il l'attira avec peine jusque dans la salle de bain où il la colla en face du miroir. « Regarde-toi un peu, bon sang ! »

Elle se débattit davantage, luttant pour ne pas observer le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. Dans la chambre, le téléphone se remit à sonner, preuve que Walter se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de son réveil nocturne.

« Lâche-moi ! Je dois rentrer ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Daniel ! »

Grimaçant, Jack se força à se calmer. Elle était en train de devenir hystérique et au vue de sa propre fatigue, sa patience s'amenuisait.

« Si tu passes la Porte aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu réussiras à faire est de revenir dans un cercueil. »

Il avait dit ça du ton le plus serein qu'il avait en réserve. Ca eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle. Elle cessa de se débattre et se regarda enfin dans le miroir, prenant conscience de ses cernes, de la tristesse qui alourdissait ses traits réguliers et du teint blafard qu'accentuaient les néons. Profitant du fait qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits, il précisa sa pensée.

« SG1 est officiellement en congé pour trois jours. Ni toi, ni les autres ne partiront où que ce soit. Landry est fou d'avoir autorisé ça. »

Elle se retourna lentement dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. « On l'a convaincu. »

Il laissa une main se perdre dans ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il la guida doucement jusqu'à la chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit sans résistance.

« Les autres sont dans le même état que toi ? »

C'était une question stupide mais il se devait de la poser. Elle secoua la tête, refoulant ses larmes.

« Vala… Elle était tellement mal. C'est pour ça que… J'avais besoin de toi. » avoua-t-elle, si bas qu'il manqua l'entendre. « Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant et entreprit de lui retirer sa veste. Comme une poupée désarticulée, elle se laissa faire.

« Je suis là, maintenant, Carter… Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

C'était une phrase qu'en d'autres circonstances elle n'aurait pas acceptée. Pourtant, elle se contenta de hocher gentiment la tête tandis qu'il continuait de la déshabiller et l'aidait à enfiler un de ses tee-shirts. Il était beaucoup trop grand et flottait sur elle mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle était presque amorphe et il n'eut aucun mal à la convaincre de se glisser dans le lit.

« Teal'c a dit qu'il resterait avec Vala. » déclara-t-elle en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. « Et Cameron est rentré… Mais il allait bien. »

Il lui sourit et attrapa le téléphone alors qu'il recommençait à sonner.

« O'Neill. »

C'était Landry, réveillé par les bons soins de Harriman, qui s'inquiétait de son appel tardif… ou matinal plutôt. Une fois qu'il eut expliqué à Hank que Carter ne viendrait pas travailler demain et qu'il souhaitait que SG1 au grand complet soit mis en week-end, il raccrocha. Parfois, être le grand patron avait son avantage malgré le poids de la paperasse. De même, il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre sa secrétaire qu'il avait besoin de dormir et qu'il ne se présenterait donc pas au bureau aujourd'hui. Elle non plus n'apprécia pas ce coup de fil nocturne.

A six heures moins le quart exactement, tout était réglé et il put enfin se coucher. Carter dormait déjà depuis un bon moment mais le seul fait de s'allonger près d'elle la réveilla. Ce qui était une preuve qu'elle ne se sentait pas parfaitement en sécurité. Les paupières lourdes, elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se blottir contre lui et de soupirer.

« Détends-toi, Carter. Je suis là. »

Il se déplaça jusqu'à trouver une position confortable tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Satisfait, il ferma enfin les yeux et laissa sa fatigue l'emporter dans le monde du sommeil. Il était sur le point de sombrer quand son murmure résonna à ses oreilles.

« Merci… »

Il fronça les sourcils, déposa un baiser sur son front et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il simplement.

Il la sentit se relaxer complètement contre lui et s'autorisa enfin à dormir. Même s'il s'en sentait coupable, il était soulagé que ce soit Daniel et pas Carter. Il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Carter… Il aurait poursuivi Adria dans toutes les galaxies qu'il aurait fallu traverser et aurait détruit les Oris un à un si ça avait été nécessaire…

Mais, jamais au grand jamais il n'accepterait de la perdre.


	9. Le voyage Intérieur

_A titre personnel, je trouve que dans cet épisode Sam n'a rien compris à ce que les hallucinations et, une en particulier, ont bien pu lui raconter. Néanmoins, il ne m'appartient pas de refaire l'épisode, sinon j'en réécrirais plus d'un. MDR. _

_Cet OS se place à la fin de « Voyage Intérieur » (7X13) après que Sam se soit réveillée. Le Pov est Danny. _

**Grace**

Un léger coup sur la porte et le temps que je relève la tête, Jack O'Neill était planté devant mon bureau, un éclat accusateur dans le regard.

« Vous ne devriez pas être avec Carter ? »

Je secouais la tête, agacé du fait qu'il ne puisse pas, pour _une_ fois, écouter son cœur au lieu de sa raison. Comme d'habitude, il était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne connaissance et, comme d'habitude, il s'était débrouillé pour que Teal'c et moi nous relayions à son chevet, ensuite. Je n'avais rien contre le fait de tenir compagnie à Sam. C'était l'étrange organisation de Jack qui me dérangeait.

« Elle s'est réveillée, Teal'c est arrivé, je suis parti. » résumais-je rapidement, impatient de revenir à ma traduction. « Vous devriez aller la voir. » ajoutais-je en pure perte.

De façon prévisible, il leva les yeux au ciel et effectua une retraite vers la sortie, en marmonnant qu'elle n'avait certainement aucune envie de le voir. Je reportais mon attention sur l'ancien document devant moi avant de me rappeler brusquement que j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

« Jack ! »

L'homme stoppa net et se retourna. « Daniel ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et rassemblais les affaires devant moi. « Vous connaissez une Grace ? »

Le Colonel sembla perturbé une seconde puis ça disparut sous un masque neutre. « Pourquoi ? »

Ca équivalait de sa part à un oui. Parfait.

« Parce que Sam l'appelait dans son sommeil. Je pensais que si c'était une amie à elle, on pourrait la prévenir. »

Et je l'aurai fait moi-même, si j'avais pu trouver une seule Grace à la base. Mais, Jack avait l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, Daniel. » répondit-il rapidement.

« Mais, Jack… » tentais-je. Sam n'arrêtait pas de marmonner quand j'étais à son chevet, et si au début je pensais qu'elle ne faisait que grogner des choses sans rapport les unes avec les autres, Grace revenait souvent. Et son ton était un peu trop désespéré à mon gout.

« Grace était le prénom de ma mère. » coupa-t-il. « Mais elle est morte il y a longtemps. Vous devrez en trouver une autre. »

Le ton avait beau être léger, j'y devinais une souffrance. Jack ne parlait jamais de sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait l'un de ses parents devant moi.

« C'est un joli nom. »

Pitoyable tentative pour l'amener aux confidences. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ouais, je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais une fille je l'appellerai comme ça. »

Je sentis naitre un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres. « Sam sait ça ? »

Sam était du genre à avoir planifié les noms qu'elle donnerait à ses enfants trente ans à l'avance. Et oui, pour moi, le fait que les enfants de Sam et ceux de Jack soient les mêmes étaient une évidence. Avec un peu de chance, un jour, j'aurai vraiment une Grace à dorloter. Je savais déjà que je serai un tonton gâteau.

« Elle m'a demandé comment j'aimerai appeler mes enfants si… » Il s'arrêta avant de se forcer à continuer. « Si j'en avais d'autres. Mais elle était tellement soule qu'elle ne doit pas garder grand-chose de la conversation. » Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de se ressaisir brutalement. « De toute façon, ça ne la concerne pas vraiment, Daniel. »

Je soupirais mais n'ajoutais rien, sachant qu'il était sur ses gardes. Je ne fis rien non plus pour le retenir quand il quitta la pièce, à nouveau occupé par ma traduction. Je laissais les mots m'imprégner, oubliant totalement ce qui m'entourait et le problème de cette mystérieuse Grace. Après tout, si Sam voulait tant la voir, au point d'en rêver, elle se débrouillerait sûrement pour entrer en contact avec elle.


	10. Perdus dans l'espace

_Une petite missing scene pour Perdus dans l'espace (4X12)… Hautement irréaliste je vous l'accorde…_

**Tangent**

Jack frissonna sous la mince couverture de survie. Ca faisait une heure qu'ils l'avaient sorti de ce cercueil flottant mais il avait toujours aussi froid. A cet instant, il enviait presque Teal'c… Junior lui avait permis de se remettre parfaitement en moins d'un quart d'heure. Lui… A peine Jacob l'avait-il remis sur ses pieds qu'il retombait comme une masse. Carter lui avait conseillé de rester allongé une heure ou deux. Et bien ça faisait une heure et ça n'allait pas mieux.

A vrai dire, ça n'allait pas mieux du tout. Il avait fixé tellement longtemps les étoiles là dehors qu'il les voyait maintenant danser sur ses paupières closes sous la forme de deux dauphins dorés. Ce genre d'hallucination en disait forcément long sur son subconscient non ?

Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, il entendait les ronflements réguliers de Daniel. L'archéologue était censé lui tenir compagnie, mais ça avait dû lui échapper parce qu'il s'était rapidement endormi… Non pas que Jack s'en plaigne. Il préférait encore les dauphins brillants à ses histoires _passionnantes_ de mythologie ancienne.

Le pas léger, reconnaissable entre mille, de son second couvrit l'espace d'un instant les ronflements bruyants de Daniel et, sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'elle s'était accroupie à côté de lui. Une seconde plus tard, il sentait sa main fraiche sur son front moite et l'entendait grogner son mécontentement.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, sacrifiant la beauté des dauphins à la sienne. Combien de fois l'avait-il rêvé alors qu'il dérivait là haut et que Teal'c ne lui répondait plus ? Il n'avait pratiquement pensé qu'à elle… L'imaginant sourire, rire… Blablater sur ses appareils aussi…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Désolée, mon Colonel. Je pensais que vous dormiez. »

Elle avait pris soin de garder sa voix assez basse pour ne pas réveiller leur coéquipier. Il aurait fait preuve du même tact s'il avait pu parler normalement, mais sa voix semblait rauque à ses propres oreilles et, sans être extrêmement bruyante, elle lui semblait différente de d'habitude. Plus… grave.

« Pas grave. » marmonna-t-il, simplement content de l'avoir près de lui. La pensée que peut-être elle n'était pas vraiment là l'effleura. Peut-être était-ce une hallucination plus poussée que les autres ? Puis elle lui sourit gentiment et il cessa de s'inquiéter. Si c'était un rêve, alors tant qu'elle en faisait partie, il voulait continuer à rêver.

« Vous avez de la fièvre, mon Colonel. »

Oui… Ca expliquait les dauphins… Il sentit le déplacement d'air avant d'avoir compris qu'elle avait bougé. Il lui aurait volontiers ordonné de revenir mais il ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Il tourna la tête mais ne repéra que le corps de Daniel dont la poitrine se soulevait toujours avec régularité. C'était probablement le seul d'entre eux qui prenait du repos.

« Tenez. »

La jeune femme revint dans son champ de vision, une tasse en métal provenant de son paquetage à la main. Elle la secouait doucement, à l'évidence pour mélanger ce qu'elle avait cru bon de préparer. Gentiment, elle plaça une main sous sa nuque et lui souleva la tête pour qu'il puisse avaler le contenu entier du récipient. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait probablement pu se débrouiller tout seul, mais elle semblait avide de l'aider et… C'était absolument répugnant. Le cachet ne s'était pas dissout, il n'y avait pas assez d'eau et s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible et que ça n'avait pas été Carter, il lui aurait certainement hurlé dessus.

« Je n'ai que du paracétamol. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et avala d'un trait ce qu'il restait de la tambouille dégoutante. Elle l'aida ensuite à se recoucher et posa la tasse un peu plus loin.

« Ca devrait suffire à faire tomber la fièvre, mon Colonel. Dans un moment, vous serez comme neuf. »

C'était une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi… vulnérable.

« Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle se releva prête à se sauver dans la partie avant du vaisseau, mais Jack ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avant qu'il ait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, sa main s'était enroulée autour de son poignet. Le problème c'est que jugeant mal de sa force, il tira un peu trop fort et elle retomba sur ses genoux un peu durement. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise.

« Froid. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle sourit. « Je vais vous chercher une autre couverture. »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre couverture.

« Non. Froid. »

Il chercha son regard et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il lui demandait. Il savait qu'il exagérait, il savait. La fièvre n'excusait pas tout et encore moins ça. Il vit le déclic dans ses yeux, vit la lueur paniquée qui s'y alluma l'espace d'une seconde.

« Non ! » chuchota-t-elle brusquement.

Sa voix était montée d'un cran et les ronflements de Daniel cessèrent. Durant une longue seconde, ils se dévisagèrent, attendant que quelqu'un, plausiblement l'archéologue, leur demande ce qui se passait… Mais Daniel se contenta de se tourner en baragouinant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et de se remettre à ronfler.

« Non. » répéta plus doucement la jeune femme quand elle fut sûre que personne ne les interromprait.

« Cinq minutes. » supplia-t-il. Il avait besoin d'elle, avait besoin de ça.

Elle hésitait, il pouvait le voir.

« S'il vous plait, Carter. »

Il passa la main sur sa joue en une caresse rapide et elle ferma les yeux. Ce qui, il le savait, équivalait à une capitulation en règle. Elle jeta un regard anxieux vers la porte qui séparait l'avant du cargo de la soute, et s'allongea finalement contre lui.

« Cinq minutes. » prévint-elle.

Il était étonné mais ravi qu'elle accepte. Sa chaleur irradiait agréablement contre lui et elle était enfin là. Chaude, vivante…

« Vous êtes réelle. » constata-t-il, presque surpris.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. « Oui. »

Jack ferma les yeux, bercé par cette respiration calme. « J'ai rêvé de vous… Là haut…Beaucoup. »

Il la sentit hésiter contre lui et referma un bras sur elle, de peur qu'elle s'échappe. A cet instant, plus rien pour lui n'avait d'importance qu'elle. Elle contre lui et le reste du monde pouvait continuer à tourner sans eux.

« Vraiment ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Vraiment. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, sachant qu'entrer dans les détails leur attirerait des ennuis.

« J'ai eu peur. » avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

S'il n'avait pas crains d'éveiller Daniel, il aurait éclaté de rire. « Moi aussi, Carter… Dieu, moi aussi. »

Pas de mourir, curieusement. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune envie de cesser de vivre… Mais ce dont il avait eu le plus peur n'était pas de cesser d'exister, c'était de la perdre. De ne plus la revoir…

« Vous devriez dormir. » lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

Il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre et se tut. Il sentait son regard sur lui, savait qu'elle l'observait avec attention… savait aussi qu'à la seconde où il aurait sombré dans le sommeil, elle se glisserait hors de ses bras… Mais il était trop fatigué pour lutter contre ça.

« Merci, Carter. »

Les doigts hésitants de la jeune femme passèrent brièvement sur sa joue rugueuse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il se laissa emporter par sa fatigue et elle continua de le regarder, aucun d'eux ne remarquant la silhouette dissimulée par l'ombre de la porte.

Le Général Carter observa avec un sentiment mitigé la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait suivi une bonne part de la conversation, mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à se faire une opinion.

_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ?_ demanda la voix moqueuse de Selmac à l'intérieur de son crane.

'Je ne veux pas savoir.' soupira intérieurement le Tock'Ra avant de retourner près de Teal'c, l'éclat de rire de son symbiote résonnant bruyamment dans sa tête.


	11. Trio

_Bon anniversaire SOSO ! (lol j'espère que tu lis aussi ces histoires parce que ce n'est définitivement pas Rising) Quoi qu'il en soit, bon anniversaire !!!_

_Alors je sais, je sais… Vous allez me dire, Atlantis ce n'est pas Stargate… Et vous aurez raison… Mais là où il y a du ship, il y a moi… lol. Alors une petite missing scène de Trio de Stargate Atlantis (4X16) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode disons que Sam s'est cassé la jambe et que ça a resserré les liens Sam/McKay/Keller. Keller étant le docteur de la cité vu que Carson est kouic. Enfin pas vraiment kouic mais c'est une autre histoire. _

_Il y a une scène coupée dans cette épisode disponible sur you tube où Sam admet à Keller qu'elle a une liaison avec un homme plus âgé vivant à Washington… Evidemment, elle a été coupée. Breeeeef… _

_Enjoy_

**Trio**

Les murs gris de la station Midway laissèrent place à l'environnement nettement plus accueillant d'Atlantis et je regardais avec plaisir John Sheppard descendre rapidement les marches qui le séparaient de moi.

« Général O'Neill ! » salua l'homme avec un sourire.

« Où est le Colonel Carter ? » demandais-je avec, pour toute réponse à son salut, un hochement de tête.

« A l'infirmerie, Monsieur. »

Il semblait refroidi et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de trouver mes manières impolies. Néanmoins, je _voulais_ voir Carter. L'idée s'était peu à peu transformée en obsession depuis que j'avais posé les pieds au SGC. Je voulais voir Carter.

Sheppard proposa de la prévenir, je l'en empêchais prestement, expliquant rapidement que j'étais là pour une inspection surprise. Ca ne sembla pas plaire au Colonel, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Sans donner davantage d'informations, je lui demandais de me conduire à Carter. Il accepta en abordant un sourire trop figé pour être sincère, et tenta de prendre mon petit sac de sport contenant mes affaires. D'un geste, je lui ordonnais plutôt de montrer le chemin.

« Pourquoi Carter est-elle à l'infirmerie ? »

Les portes du téléporteur se refermèrent sur nous et je sentis le malaise de Sheppard. Il le cachait bien, dissimulait son énervement sous un masque avenant et neutre mais j'étais trop doué moi-même dans ce domaine pour ne pas le remarquer.

« Le docteur Keller examine sa jambe une fois par semaine. »

Je grimaçais. Cette histoire de fracture ne me plaisait qu'à moitié et c'est pourquoi j'avais fait tout ce cirque pour pouvoir venir ici malgré le peu d'enthousiasme que montrait le Président pour mon projet. A la fin, j'avais carrément dû menacer de démissionner. Je l'aurais fait si ça avait été le prix pour pouvoir enfin la voir, la serrer contre moi.

« A-t-elle récupéré ? »

Cette fois, Sheppard ne cacha pas sa réticence à répondre à ma question.

« Le Colonel Carter est un excellent officier… » commença-t-il.

« Je le sais. » coupais-je immédiatement. « Je ne suis pas là pour la réprimander. »

J'étais là pour m'assurer qu'il en était bien ce qu'elle m'avait écrit. Que sa jambe allait mieux et qu'elle récupérait peu à peu. Je connaissais Carter. Je la connaissais bien, je vivais avec elle depuis pratiquement deux ans… Enfin, nous vivions ensemble quand nous étions dans le même état… Je savais ce qui se passait quand elle disait se reposer. Ca voulait dire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les fractures n'étaient jamais aussi simplement soignées. Elles pouvaient créer des problèmes ultérieurs, particulièrement quand il y avait hémorragie et surtout quand le patient avait un passé médical aussi chargé. J'étais là pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Le temps que nous arrivions à l'infirmerie, Sheppard s'était fermé comme une huitre. L'assurance que je n'étais pas là pour relever Sam de ses fonctions ne semblait pas lui avoir suffi. J'étais venu pour inspecter, alors j'étais l'ennemi. J'aurai sans doute réagi comme lui à une autre époque. Hé, j'avais réagi comme lui dans le passé.

La conversation tranquille des deux jeunes femmes nous parvint du seuil de la pièce. Le Colonel ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour attirer leur attention mais, Carter riait à quelque chose qu'avait dit Keller et je l'empêchais d'émettre un son en levant la main. Je voulais simplement l'observer quelques minutes, étonné de ce rush d'émotions que je sentais naître en moi. Je savais qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé à quel point.

Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, plus longs que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue en chair et en os et pas par l'intermédiaire d'un écran quelconque. Elle semblait détendue et sa jambe était désormais, comme elle me l'avait dit, libre d'attelle. Elle était belle. Tellement belle. Une tendresse soudaine m'étreignit le cœur. Il y avait des choses que les lettres et les dvd ne remplaçaient pas.

Et puis brusquement, alors que nous étions toujours dans l'ombre de la porte, elle s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase et fronça les sourcils comme quand elle cherchait à résoudre un problème difficile.

« Sam ? » appela Keller, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux alors qu'un sourire lumineux naissait sur ses lèvres. Je sentis ma propre bouche s'étirer un peu plus.

« Jack. » dit-elle sans même tourner la tête.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sheppard et Keller échanger un regard surpris et un haussement d'épaules, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'avançais enfin dans la pièce, brûlant désormais de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'y garder pour le reste de notre vie.

« Salut, Carter. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les miens, la connexion s'établissant comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. Dieu, que j'aimais cette femme. Nous nous observâmes pendant de longues minutes, incapables de faire autre chose. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui ouvrir les bras ici. Pas devant Keller et encore moins devant Sheppard.

« Mon Général… » finit-elle par lâcher en rompant le contact visuel. « Que faites vous ici ? »

Elle avait repris un ton professionnel. Professionnel, c'était bien. On ne pouvait pas agir comme des adolescents devant témoins. J'avais beau me répéter ça, je ne pouvais pas effacer le sourire de mon visage ou le plaisir, que j'avais à la voir, de mon cœur.

Visiblement très intéressée par ce qui se passait, Keller s'assit sur le lit près de Carter et attendit que quelqu'un fournisse les explications nécessaires.

« Le Général vient nous inspecter, Colonel Carter. » lança Sheppard avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Son sourire faiblit quelque peu et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Une inspection _surprise _! » répliquai-je.

La lueur pétillante reprit sa place dans ses yeux bleus qui m'envoutaient tant.

« Surprise ? » répéta-t-elle.

Je fis un nouveau pas vers elle, me foutant complètement des regards étranges que me jetaient le médecin et le Colonel.

« Vous l'êtes ? » demandai-je.

« Toujours. » répondit-elle avec sincérité, ce que je soupçonnais être des larmes contenues brillant dans ses yeux.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Keller pour lui flanquer un coup de coude fort peu discret.

« Sam ? »

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières comme si elle avait oublié où elle était, Sam lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Pardon. Jennifer Keller voici le Général O'Neill. On a travaillé ensemble pendant plusieurs années. »

Keller me tendit la main, marmonnant à l'attention de Sam quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi, mais que je soupçonnais être du genre « travailler, bien sûr. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Général. » dit-elle gentiment en me serrant la main.

« Jack. » la repris-je. Je détestais qu'on m'appelle Général à tout bout de champ. J'en avais assez au Pentagone. « Vous êtes celle que je voulais voir. » enchainais-je, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire autre chose que me renvoyer un sourire poli. « Comment va Carter ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? »

Je levais un sourcil à la mode Teal'c, et plantais mon regard dans le sien. « J'avais un bon de réduction sur un voyage intergalactique et je ne savais pas quoi en faire. »

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement agacée que j'aie choisi de venir parce qu'elle était blessée et pas pour d'autres raisons évidentes. D'un autre côté, que souhaitait-elle ? Que je crie au monde qu'elle m'avait affreusement manqué et que si je m'écoutais je la jetterai sur mon épaule et rentrerai à la maison ? Ou mieux, que je squatterai la cité pour pouvoir rester avec elle ? Je le ferai. Mais plus tard. Pas devant deux personnes que je connaissais à peine.

« Général, je vous assure que sa blessure n'a en rien affecté les capacités de commandement du… » s'interposa à nouveau Sheppard.

Légèrement irrité que les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'avais prévu, je m'apprêtais à lui ordonner d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais quand Carter me devança.

« Jack n'est pas là pour me relever de mes fonctions, John. Il a juste, parfois, tendance à se prendre pour mon père. »

Je restais estomaqué sous ce coup bas. Moi ? Me prendre pour son père ? L'idée était aussi choquante que ridicule. Je m'inquiétais pour elle parce que je l'aimais. En tant que petit-ami, amant, fiancé ou de n'importe quel titre qui m'était alloué.

Puisqu'elle était revenue au stade des prénoms et surfait donc sur la vague du privé, je décidais de laisser tomber le masque 'professionnel'. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles. Bien entendu, une part de mon esprit comprenait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère ou fâchée de ma présence, mais simplement énervée de ne pas pouvoir me démonter son affection autrement que d'un sourire et d'un « mon Général ».

« Je ne me suis jamais pris pour ton père, Carter. » répliquais-je. « Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien. »

Je perçus clairement le malaise de Sheppard, qui venait sans doute de réaliser dans quoi il s'était fourré. Très peu de personnes autres que notre cercle d'amis proches –et accessoirement le Président et ma secrétaire- étaient au courant de notre relation, puisqu'elle était à la limite de la fraternisation. Théoriquement, Carter était dans ma chaine de commandement. Mais pas sous mes ordres directs. C'était un point vague dans le règlement sur lequel nous avions sauté pour nous protéger d'éventuelles réprimandes. Néanmoins, nous préférions rester discrets. Je ne risquais pas grand-chose, mais la carrière de Carter aurait pu en souffrir.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais mieux, Jack. »

Ignorant son petit air colérique parce qu'il réveillait en moi des envies qu'il valait mieux laisser enfouies pour le moment, je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers Keller.

« Je veux tout savoir sur l'état du Colonel Carter. »

La jeune femme sembla embêtée une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je suis désolée, c'est entre ma patiente et moi. »

Je fermais les yeux une seconde pour enrayer l'impression de catastrophe qui émanait de mon arrivée sur Atlantis. Je voulais voir Carter, Carter était fâchée. Je voulais savoir comment elle allait, et son médecin s'interposait…

« Dans l'armée de l'Air, il n'y a pas de secret, _docteur_. »

Je pris ma meilleure voix de Général mécontent. Keller sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Sam leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« C'est bon, Jennifer. » soupira-t-elle. « De toute façon, il lira le rapport mensuel quand vous l'enverrez, donc autant le briefer maintenant. »

Je m'étonnais qu'elle capitule si vite, mais quand je l'interrogeai du regard, elle se contenta de sourire faiblement. Je compris rapidement à la façon dont elle m'observait qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite pour que nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls. Apaisé et soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas réellement furieuse et ne m'oblige pas à dormir dans les quartiers qui me seraient attribués, je souriais en retour, écoutant la voix hésitante de Keller.

Carter n'avait pas menti, son état était bon. D'après le doc' elle récupérerait le plein usage de sa jambe dans les semaines à venir. Pour le moment, elle boitait encore mais n'avait pas besoin de béquilles du moment qu'elle ne passait pas trop de temps debout. Quand elle eut fini, Sam se leva, évitant de poser son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe et haussa les épaules.

« Satisfait ? »

Je ne cherchais même pas à supprimer le petit rictus amusé de mon visage.

« Oui, Colonel. »

Elle secoua la tête mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de me désigner le couloir de la main.

« Je vous emmène à vos quartiers, mon Général ? »

Keller ouvrit la bouche, son regard rivé à la jambe de Sam, mais Sheppard fut le plus prompt à réagir.

« Je peux le faire, Sam. » Il me jeta un coup d'œil incertain. « Si vous voulez aller vous reposer. » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Autrement dit, elle n'était pas censée marcher jusqu'à plus soif. Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Sam tandis qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui de son second.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, John. » Elle posa une main ferme sur mon bras et commença à m'entraîner vers le couloir. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers son second, en grimaçant. « John, pourriez vous… »

« Prenez votre soirée, Sam. Pas de problème, je vous remplacerai. »

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il nous jetait un regard amusé, que je lui effaçais d'un simple haussement de sourcils. J'_étais_ Général deux étoiles, après tout. Elle recommença à me guider vers la sortie et je me laissais faire volontiers.

Nous traversâmes une bonne partie de la cité en silence. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas trop grimacer en s'appuyant sur sa jambe mais ce n'était pas pour ça que nous ne parlions pas. Disons que notre priorité immédiate n'était pas de nous raconter nos vies. Ca faisait plus de quatre mois que nous n'avions pas été seuls tous les deux et soyons honnête, c'était plus longtemps qu'un couple qui passait aussi peu de temps ensemble pouvait tenir sans contacts physiques. Chaque fois que je croisais son regard, j'y lisais la même flamme, le même désir, que celui qui me tordait le ventre.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant une porte, je devinais que c'était ses quartiers et pas les miens. Elle passa distraitement la main sur le bouton bleu à côté du battant, sans me lâcher des yeux, et je me sentis sourire, déjà prêt à l'attraper quand nous serions en sécurité dans la chambre. Le panneau coulissa silencieusement et ma main atterrit directement sur sa taille avant même que nous n'ayons fait un pas. Elle sourit et…

« Sam ! »

Je laissais ma main là où elle était en reconnaissant la voix geignarde de McKay. Il ne pouvait pas plus mal choisir son moment. A tel point que je me demandais s'il l'avait fait exprès –et ça n'aurait pas été surprenant. Carter se retourna, toujours sur le seuil et je me postais derrière elle, ma main gauche sur sa hanche et l'autre appuyée au mur. Elle aurait pu choisir d'avancer et de se débarrasser de la main incriminante qui jouait sur sa taille, elle se contentant de coller son dos à ma poitrine.

« Rodney. » salua-t-elle, et je sentis l'exaspération dans sa voix. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

L'homme avait la tête penchée sur une tablette électronique qui semblait le dernier jouet à la mode sur la cité et n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Il s'arrêta devant nous mais ne daigna pas lever les yeux.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait un enquiquineur sur le dos… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, je laissais ma main glisser de la hanche de Carter à son ventre. Attitude purement possessive, oui. J'assumais totalement.

« Enquiquineur, c'est peut-être un peu fort comme mot, non ? » lançais-je.

Je sentais les secousses du rire silencieux, que Sam s'efforçait de contenir, contre ma poitrine. Et ça ne fit que me conforter davantage dans l'idée de me débarrasser de ce gêneur afin de pouvoir continuer ce que nous avions commencé avant son arrivée.

La tête du scientifique se releva si vite que j'eus mal pour lui.

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous qu'ils avaient envoyés. »

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire ironique de flotter sur mes lèvres. « Et pourtant. »

McKay jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Sam, qui se borna à sourire. « Vous vouliez autre chose, Rodney ? »

Le scientifique s'éclaircit la gorge. « En fait, j'aimerai que vous vérifiez ces calculs… »

Il lui tendit la tablette et, par réflexe, Sam la prit. Je soupirai et ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler mon mécontentement.

« Est-ce urgent ? » demandais-je, en lui volant la tablette des mains. Elle ne parut pas apprécier que je la lâche pour ce faire, mais après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui envisageais de travailler alors qu'il y avait tant d'activités plus agréables…

« Euh… Non. » répondit McKay, visiblement surpris. Son regard passait de Sam à moi, évaluant le peu de distance qui nous séparait et un tas d'autres détails dont nous n'avions probablement pas conscience. Je me réjouissais du fait qu'il soit en train d'additionner 1+2.

« Alors, ça attendra demain. » Je lui rendis la tablette et grimaçais légèrement. « Ou la semaine prochaine. » Quand je serai parti.

« D'accord. » répondit McKay tout en continuant de nous observer.

« Bonne nuit, Rodney. » lança Sam, avant de faire un pas en arrière, m'obligeant dans le mouvement à reculer moi aussi.

« Sam ? » appela Rodney.

Je soupirai. J'en avais marre. Ca faisait trop longtemps. J'avais _besoin_ de Carter. Ma main revint inconsciemment se poser sur sa hanche et je la rapprochais de moi.

« Oui, Rodney ? »

Le ton était peu aimable, et je sentais son impatience. Elle était dans le même état que moi.

« Vous l'autorisez à entrer dans vos quartiers ? »

La question était tellement idiote que je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Rodney. »

N'importe qui aurait compris le « allez-vous en » sous-entendu, mais pas Rodney McKay. Non, bien sûr, pas Rodney McKay.

« Mais vous ne laissez personne entrer dans vos quartiers ! » contra immédiatement McKay.

Surpris, je fronçais les sourcils. J'espérai bien qu'elle ne recevait pas d'hommes dans ses quartiers la nuit, mais tout de même… Jamais personne, c'était étrange.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Sam soupira, et McKay croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Elle dit que ses quartiers sont sa vie privée. » Il cessa de me regarder pour plonger son regard dans celui de Carter. « Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de rentrer, lui ? »

« Peut-être parce que, _lui_, il fait parti de ma vie privée, Rodney. Bonne nuit. »

Elle me poussa franchement à l'intérieur de la pièce et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture sous le regard interloqué, et probablement un peu vexé, de McKay. Les bras soudain très plein de Samantha Carter, je profitais enfin pleinement des joies d'Atlantis.


	12. Un air de famille

_Une missing scène pour « Un air de famille » (10X18)… Le père de Vala, Jacek, débarque et il n'est vraiment pas un très bon père, il lui offre des babioles pour se rattraper… _

_Evidemment, ce n'est pas un Sam/Jack mais un Daniel/Vala. J'espère que ça vous ira quand même !_

**Family Ties**

A la minute où Sam quitta sa chambre, Vala soupira de soulagement. Elle appréciait énormément le Colonel et c'était… rafraichissant d'avoir une amie comme elle. Une amie… Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu… Depuis toujours peut-être, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire las.

Vala Maldoran était le genre de femme solitaire qui ne s'embêtait ni d'amies filles, ni d'hommes. En cela, elle ressemblait à Jacek. En cela et en beaucoup d'autres choses. Pourtant, elle était là aujourd'hui. Au SGC. Entourée d'amis, d'une nouvelle famille… Une famille qu'elle aimait beaucoup mais que, si Jacek avait raison, elle finirait par trahir. Tout comme lui l'avait trahie.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle s'accroupit à côté du lit et ressortit une nouvelle fois le petit coffret de bois de sa cachette. La bouteille de vin, que Sam avait gentiment apportée, avait effacé sa rancune dans l'agréable flou de l'alcool et la soirée entre filles lui avait permis d'oublier quelques instants, mais… Il restait toujours cette peur chevillée à son être. Cette peur d'être incapable d'aimer, d'être comme Jacek.

Elle se réinstalla sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur pour caler la boîte au creux de ses jambes. Il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs là dedans… Beaucoup de choses qu'elle considérait comme des trésors lorsqu'elle était enfant mais qui au final n'avait aucune valeur. Elle avait mis très longtemps à s'en apercevoir.

Quand ceux de son village l'eurent rejetée, après toute cette débâcle avec Quetesh, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu sauver. Elle n'avait rien. Ni argent, ni quoi que ce soit qui ait de la valeur. C'était un cas d'urgence, quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était résolue à faire qu'en dernier recours. Elle avait voulu vendre un des pendentifs. Elle aurait dû savoir pourtant. Elle avait vu des bijoux plus précieux les uns que les autres sur Quetesh, sur ses esclaves… Elle aurait du savoir. Rien de ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte n'avait de valeur.

Pour la première fois, ce jour là, elle avait volé.

Ensuite, ca avait été une spirale. Au début elle volait et marchandait… Ensuite, elle piratait et tuait quand il le fallait sans vraiment éprouver de scrupules. Une règle s'était peu à peu imposée à elle, régissant sa vie. _Elle seule comptait, les autres étaient négligeables_.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Daniel. Elle avait toujours refusé de s'attacher à quiconque. S'attacher c'était souffrir. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du Prométhée, la première fois, elle était presque certaine que c'était un jour comme un autre. En ça elle avait eu tort. Daniel l'avait hantée pendant assez longtemps après ça.

Oh, pas parce qu'il était incroyablement séduisant. Ca… Elle aurait pu faire avec. La galaxie ne manquait pas d'hommes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour elle. Non… C'était plutôt sa façon de penser qui l'avait poursuivie. Cette volonté de ne pas abandonner ses amis, là où, elle, aurait sauvé sa peau. C'était un idéal étrange qui lui avait valu plusieurs nuits blanches. Chose qu'elle ne lui admettrait jamais.

Elle attrapa le dernier cadeau de Jacek et l'examina à la lumière. Sans surprise, elle constata qu'il ne présentait aucun intérêt. Evidemment, le métal ne s'était pas transformé en Naquadah depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait observé.

« Vala ? »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la tête de Daniel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher le coffret ou de dissimuler sa tristesse derrière un sourire provoquant. Elle se contenta de rabattre le couvercle d'un geste sec.

« Vous pourriez frapper, Daniel. »

La réplique plus brute et moins subtile que d'habitude provoqua un tressautement surpris chez l'archéologue. Sans attendre qu'elle l'invite, il entra et ferma la porte.

« Je l'ai fait, vous n'avez pas répondu. »

Vala leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pensais que la vie privée était un droit sacré sur votre monde ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. »

La jeune femme soupira et s'obligea à cacher son malaise sous un visage avenant. Elle se força à sourire, à battre des paupières et à avoir l'air aussi séduisant que d'habitude.

« Allons, Daniel… Vous n'avez pas besoin de prétextes pour venir dans ma chambre. Le lit est grand, si vous voulez dormir ici… »

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. C'était le genre de choses qui faisait fuir Daniel à l'autre bout de la base d'habitude. D'ordinaire ça l'agaçait, aujourd'hui, elle n'attendait que ça. Elle avait envie d'être seule.

Bien évidemment, ce fut le jour que choisit Daniel pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sans un mot, il lui prit le coffret des mains, l'ouvrit et en examina le contenu. Pourquoi elle le laissa faire, c'était un mystère. Pourquoi elle se mit à lui raconter l'histoire de chacun des bijoux alors qu'il les regardait, c'était inexplicable. Finalement, elle lui tendit celui qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main. Le dernier cadeau de Jacek. L'archéologue l'observa un instant avant de lui sourire.

« Il est joli, Vala. »

Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui à propos de quelque chose lié à Jacek.

« Si vous le dites. » déclara-t-elle avec une grimace.

Avec un demi-soupir, il posa le coffret à côté de lui et se leva. Croyant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle se leva aussi et se planta devant lui avec un sourire.

« C'était très… »

Le 'sympa d'être passé' mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il la guidait gentiment pour qu'elle se tourne. Trop surprise pour faire autre chose, elle tourna sur elle-même jusqu'à se retrouver dos à lui. Se demandant si c'était un nouveau jeu Terrien auquel elle ne comprendrait rien, elle sursauta quand elle le sentit passer quelque chose autour de son cou. Elle se reprocha sa stupidité quand elle réalisa qu'il était en train de lui attacher le collier.

« Daniel, c'est très gentil mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. »

Elle perçut le clic du fermoir et s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il s'autorisait un geste qu'on pouvait qualifier de tendre envers elle.

« Parfois, Vala… » Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant son souffle sur sa nuque. « La valeur d'un objet ne réside pas dans le prix qu'on peut en tirer mais dans ce qu'il représente. »

Il la lâcha et elle le sentit s'éloigner. La gorge inexplicablement sèche, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« La valeur marchande est plus facile à estimer. » contra-t-elle. « C'est la seule qui m'ait concernée pendant longtemps. »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de Daniel. « Mais plus maintenant. Vous changez, Vala. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas assez. »

Pas assez. Pas assez vite. Pas assez profondément. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme Jacek. Elle ne voulait pas vieillir seule et sans personne.

« Suffisamment. »

Elle leva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard prudent de Daniel. Ils étaient là sur un terrain qu'il s'échinait à éviter depuis un moment.

« Et si je vous trahissais ? » demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement presque effrayé.

C'était sa pire crainte. Et si elle finissait par faire du mal à ses amis ? Et si elle finissait par les trahir par cupidité ?

« Vous ne le ferez pas. » répondit-il avec assurance.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, un sourire factice sur les lèvres. « Et si je le fais quand même ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. »

Vala éclata d'un petit rire amer. « Tant mieux alors. Parce que moi je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Daniel. Tout ceux qui me sont liés sont du mauvais côté de la ligne ! Jacek, Adria… »

« Moi. » coupa-t-il. « Moi et Sam. Et Cam. Et Teal'c. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'officiellement, elle faisait partie de SG1, mais… Elle n'était pas certaine que tous soient ravis de ça. Oh, ils l'aimaient bien. Sam lui avait offert son amitié presque immédiatement. Teal'c était un vrai nounours. Cam était parfois dur avec elle, mais au fond il la considérait comme une sorte de petite sœur. Et Daniel…

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Vala. Et vous avez votre place ici, ne doutez pas de ça. Quand à votre famille… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je pense que depuis le début, Sam, Jack, Teal'c et moi considérons SG1 comme notre vraie famille. Les liens du sang… c'est assez surfait, au final. Vous êtes un membre de notre famille, Vala. Et on vous aime, telle que vous êtes. »

Un poids invisible s'envola de ses épaules et un véritable sourire apparut sur son visage. Le besoin de le taquiner pour alléger le trop plein d'émotion de la situation la poussa à laisser son regard vadrouiller sur son corps. « Vous m'aimez, Daniel ? »

L'archéologue leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire tranquille démentit son agacement. Sans répondre à sa question rhétorique, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se décida.

« Merci, Daniel. »

Exprimer sa gratitude n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait avec facilité avant d'arriver sur Terre. A vrai dire, ce n'était toujours pas évident pour elle.

« De rien. » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, avant de sortir. Sa tête réapparut dans l'embrasure quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh, et ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais si vous me trahissez… Je serai certainement en colère, mais je vous pardonnerai. Eventuellement. »

Le coussin qu'elle lança atterrit sur la porte close. Daniel avait déjà disparu. Elle éclata de rire, se sentant bien plus légère qu'avant son intervention. Avec précaution, elle rangea le coffret sous le lit, sachant qu'elle ne le ressortirait pas avant un moment. Elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Avec bonne humeur, elle s'acquitta de son rituel nocturne et se glissa dans son lit, certaine de passer une bonne nuit. Fermant les yeux, elle passa une main sur le pendentif et sourit. Pas parce que c'était un cadeau de Jacek, pas parce que c'était une preuve de l'amour de son père… mais parce que c'était le symbole de l'amitié de Daniel. Et ça, ça avait plus de valeur que tous les trésors de cette galaxie.


	13. La quête du Graal 2

_Hey ! un nouvel os pour « La quête du Graal » (10X11). _

**The Quest**

Assise à même le sol, Vala laissa sa tête rebondir sur l'armoire métallique derrière elle. Sa chambre était le seul endroit de cette montagne où elle serait tranquille… Les gens étaient gentils mais ils la regardaient avec trop d'insistance et de pitié mêlée. Daniel avait disparu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort. Du moins c'est ce que disaient les autres.

Daniel n'était pas mort.

Ils se répétaient ça comme un mantra. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose à la fatalité… Elle repensa à cette affreuse journée. Cette affreuse journée où elle l'avait regardé souffrir et changer. Comment pouvait-on observer ça et…

« Vala ? »

L'appel fut suivi d'un coup bref sur la porte. En soupirant, elle autorisa le Colonel Carter à entrer. La jeune femme était déterminée, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Autant lui éviter de devoir simuler une alerte incendie pour la sortir de là.

« Je dérange ? » demanda la blonde avec un sourire compréhensif.

Vala secoua la tête mais ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle était. Avec une grimace, Sam la rejoignit et se laissa glisser au sol à côté d'elle.

« Vous préférez rester seule ? »

La question semblait sincère. Si elle répondait par l'affirmative, peut-être qu'elle s'en irait. Et peut-être aussi qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. La pirate haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Vala… »

Une vague de colère traversa la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse la maîtriser. Cameron lui avait affirmé la même chose mais comment pouvaient-ils tous savoir ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même ?!

« Vous avez regardé un des seuls hommes qui ait compté dans votre vie souffrir le martyre pour rien ?! Vous l'avez perdu ?! »

La mâchoire de Sam se contracta et l'espace d'un instant, Vala lut un pic douloureux dans les yeux. Puis c'était parti. Caché sous ce masque neutre que le Colonel revêtait souvent.

« En fait… » répondit doucement la militaire. « Oui. » Un petit rire amer la secoua. « Plusieurs fois. »

Vala fronça les sourcils, recoupant rapidement ce qu'elle savait avec ce qu'elle devinait.

« Le Général O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Daniel lui avait parlé de Jack O'Neill. Ce nom semblait être sur toutes les bouches ici… Mais seuls les yeux de Sam pétillaient quand elle le prononçait.

« Oui. » acquiesça lentement la scientifique. « Il s'est téléchargé deux fois la bibliothèque des Anciens dans la tête. »

Vala eut un soupir. « Mais ça s'est bien fini. Les deux fois. Daniel, lui, a disparu. »

Plus elle disait ça et plus elle était furieuse. Elle ne savait pas contre qui ou contre quoi. Possiblement contre Daniel lui-même pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Vala. » contra Sam. « Jack… Il est resté en stase plusieurs mois. On n'était pas certain de pouvoir le sauver. »

Une nouvelle fois une expression neutre masqua la moindre trace d'émotion sur le visage de la militaire. Pourtant, les yeux qu'elle promenait sans relâche à divers recoins de la chambre et la main qui s'activait inutilement à tirer sur sa veste, trahissaient une étrange nervosité.

« Mais au moins, vous saviez où il était. »

Vala avait conscience d'être méchante. Son amie avait visiblement été éprouvée par ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter et elle… Elle voulait simplement passer sa colère sur quelqu'un.

« Oui. » concéda Sam avec un faible sourire. « Cette fois là, je savais. Mais il y en a eu d'autres… Des centaines d'autres… »

La militaire ferma les yeux. Vala savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle cherchait à refouler cette angoisse résiduelle qui n'avait jamais vraiment dû la quitter. Ses mains tremblaient bien qu'elle s'efforçât de le cacher, et il était clair qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

Sam ne lui avait encore jamais fait de confidences de ce genre. Curieuse, elle voulut éclairer ce point qui lui semblait encore sombre malgré l'interrogatoire en règle qu'elle avait fait subir à Daniel et Teal'c quand elle avait cherché à en apprendre plus sur Jack O'Neill. Le nom de Samantha Carter était un peu trop rapidement associé au sien pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi se poser des questions.

« Vous étiez… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au premier mot, Sam, ayant certainement deviné quelle serait la suite, avait réagi, la dévisageant avec un éclat alarmé dans le regard.

« Non ! » Réalisant probablement qu'elle avait été trop vive, la militaire reposa sa tête contre l'armoire, imitant la position de la pirate. « Non. C'était… impossible. »

La colère qu'elle avait injustement éprouvée pour son amie laissa place à une compassion sincère. Soupirant, Vala se décida à lui avouer ce qui la tracassait.

« J'aurai voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. » lâcha-t-elle. « N'importe qui. Vous, Cameron, Teal'c… Quel genre de personne ça fait de moi ? »

Un monstre répondit immédiatement son subconscient. Pourtant, Sam ne sembla pas horrifiée… Plutôt tristement amusée.

« Un être humain. »

Vala leva un sourcil, étonnée, et Sam haussa les épaules.

« J'aurai sacrifié… » Elle s'interrompit un seconde puis finir par sourire avec mélancolie. « Et je sacrifierai probablement encore, n'importe qui pour sauver Jack. S'il avait fallu choisir entre Daniel ou Teal'c et Jack, je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde. » Son regard bleu chercha le sien, désireuse qu'elle comprenne. « Et ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour Danny ou Teal'c. Mais, Jack c'est différent. »

Curieusement, Vala comprit parfaitement ce que disait sa coéquipière.

« Est-ce qu'il savait ? » demanda gentiment l'ancienne pirate. « Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il était spécial ? »

Elle regrettait terriblement que Daniel n'ait pas compris ça. Parce que s'il avait su à quel point il comptait pour elle, alors elle se serait sentie nettement mieux. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas eu ce regret lourd qui pesait sur son cœur et menaçait de l'étouffer.

« La question ne se posait pas vraiment à l'époque… » Les yeux dans le vague, la militaire observait le plafond sans le voir. « J'étais spéciale pour lui aussi… C'était réciproque. »

Un nouveau mouvement d'humeur traversa Vala. « Alors vous ne devriez pas vous plaindre. »

« Oh, je ne me plains pas ! » se défendit Sam. « Ce qu'on a affronté… C'est ce qui a fait de nous qui nous sommes. Ca a renforcé notre amitié… et… » hésita-t-elle. « Nos sentiments. »

Contrariée, Vala soupira une nouvelle fois. Il y avait beaucoup à parier que rien dans cette histoire ne renforcerait l'amitié qu'il y avait entre elle et Daniel ou leurs… sentiments respectifs.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sait à quel point vous tenez à lui, Vala. »

La militaire, visiblement télépathe, posa sa main sur son bras et, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Vala posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et, même si elle aurait sans aucun doute préféré qu'il vienne de Daniel, elle aurait été sotte de rejeter la jeune femme.

« Comment supportiez-vous ça ? » lui demanda la pirate. Peut-être qu'il y avait une recette miracle ? Un truc qu'elle ne connaissait pas… « Comment supportiez-vous de ne pas savoir s'il était vivant ou pas ? »

Elle entendit Sam prendre une grande inspiration. « Je supportais mal. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Où le droit d'avoir le choix, d'ailleurs. »

« Comment savez vous qu'il ressentait la même chose que vous ? »

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'y avait jamais eu de grandes déclarations entre eux. Pas officiellement du moins. Et aussi déprimée soit-elle, Vala aimait toujours autant les potins.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » répondit-elle. « Tout comme je sais que Daniel tient beaucoup à vous. »

Ignorant l'espoir brut qui avait frappé sa poitrine à ses mots, Vala redressa la tête et dévisagea son amie, un sourire curieux sur les lèvres.

« Comment ça a fini ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Comment a fini quoi ? »

Le ton était trop innocent pour être honnête. Vala leva les yeux au ciel.

« La romance interdite de Samantha Carter et de Jack O'Neill… Comment ça a fini ? »

Le Colonel éclata de rire. « Version longue ou version courte ? »

La pirate hésita, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre en faveur de l'une ou de l'autre des propositions. Sam avait commencé à raconter.

« Disons qu'après avoir nié mes sentiments pendant des années, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça et j'ai décidé d'avancer. »

« Vous êtes partie dans le Nevada. » compléta fièrement Vala, heureuse de suivre le dénouement de l'histoire.

« Non. » corrigea Sam. « Je me suis fiancée. »

« Oh. Je ne savais pas. »

Personne ici ne lui avait mentionné que Sam avait été fiancé à un moment où à un autre. Les seuls hommes que les gens associaient à la militaire étaient Daniel, Teal'c et Jack, évidemment.

« Je me suis fiancée et ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal. » poursuivit Sam. « Même s'il ne me l'a jamais avoué. »

Vala sentit son penchant naturel pour l'excitation renaître de ses cendres. « Oh, c'est dramatique à souhait ! »

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrariée. « C'est quand même ma vie, Vala. Vous pourriez compatir au lieu de vous moquer. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si votre vie ressemble à une comédie romantique ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Sam soupira. Elle avait toujours l'air contrarié mais Vala déduisit que c'était plus en rapport avec ce qu'elle était en train de raconter qu'à cause de la pirate.

« Ensuite, il s'est mis à sortir avec une rousse trop séduisante pour son propre bien. »

Vala grimaça, cette fois compatissant totalement au sort de son amie.

« Les rousses craignent en général. Hathor, vous connaissez ? Quelle garce c'était celle là ! Quetesh ne pouvait pas la supporter. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Vala se tut. La jeune femme avait tiqué au nom d'Hathor, mais elle devinait que c'était là une autre histoire.

« Il est toujours avec la rousse ? » demanda Vala avec gentillesse, prête à proposer à son amie de monter une opération commando. Elle était toujours en colère contre Daniel pour avoir joué aux héros et pouvait tout à fait transférer sa fureur sur Jack O'Neill si nécessaire.

« Non. » répondit Sam dans un sourire. « Elle l'a largué. »

« Bien fait. » Complètement prise dans le récit de son amie, Vala se tourna tout à fait vers son équipière, s'asseyant en tailleur dans le processus. « Vous savez pourquoi ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Il n'a jamais voulu me dire. Mais je pense que c'était à cause de moi. Elle n'aimait sûrement pas l'idée d'être en compétition avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais vous étiez fiancée, non ? » interrogea Vala sans comprendre.

« C'est compliqué… » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Il y eu un long silence que Vala brisa au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus.

« Comment tout ça a fini ? »

Sam éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et la brune réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si ouverte, si franche. Elle ne trichait ni sur ses émotions, ni sur ce qu'elle laissait voir au reste du monde.

« Simplement, en fait… Mon père est mort. » Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de maintenir fermée une blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais correctement. « J'ai rompu mes fiançailles et Jack nous a tous emmenés pêcher. »

Vala était suspendue à ses lèvres mais le Colonel se contenta de soupirer avant de se lever. Elle lui tendit la main et sans réfléchir, l'ancienne pirate la laissa la tirer sur ses pieds.

« Mess ? »

Vala secoua la tête. « Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé après ? »

Sam se dirigea vers la porte, sans prendre la peine de la regarder. « Je vous l'ai dit, on est allé pêcher. »

Elle disait ça comme s'il y avait une blague irrésistiblement drôle dans le fait de pêcher. Décidant que c'était sans doute une référence terrienne à un truc débile, Vala ne releva pas.

« Alors ça a fini comme ça ? Vous l'avez aimé pendant quoi… Huit ans ? Il vous a emmené pêcher et _fin_ ? »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Sam tourna la tête vers elle, l'observant avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait eu une fin, Vala. »

Le Colonel disparut dans le couloir et Vala mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur l'un des plus gros secrets du SGC, elle se dépêcha de lui courir après, avide d'en entendre tous les détails. Une partie d'elle était réellement intriguée, l'autre simplement reconnaissante d'avoir quelque chose pour la distraire de Daniel.


	14. La Princesse Shyla

_Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé dans les mines durant « La Princesse Shyla » ? (02X05) _

**Need**

Sam avait très mal joué son coup. Elle sut que quelque chose allait se passer au moment même où elle réalisa qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop éloignée de Teal'c et du Colonel. Et de fait, à peine avait-elle pensé ça qu'une main ferme attrapait son bras et la tirait vers l'arrière.

« Hé ! » cria-t-elle, sans y prêter attention.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au visage édenté d'un homme très pâle, preuve qu'il avait passé plus de temps dans cette mine que la plupart des gens. Et vu le regard qu'il lui jetait, il la trouvait probablement à son gout. Il esquissa une approche et par réflexe, elle se prépara à frapper. Il n'y avait pas de courtoisie, ici. Peu de femmes et trop d'hommes en manque. La présence massive du Jaffa et celle, plus discrète, mais non moins effrayante de son supérieur, lui avait évité jusque là pas mal d'ennuis. Non qu'elle ne soit pas de taille à se défendre, mais…

L'homme baissa la tête vers elle en ricanant, sûr déjà de sa proie facile. Elle se régala à l'idée de la surprise qu'il allait avoir quand elle lui massacrerait l'entrejambe à coups de genoux… Elle amorça sa frappe mais n'alla pas plus loin.

« Lâche-la. » grogna la voix peu amicale du Colonel O'Neill derrière elle. « Tout de suite. »

Comprenant que si la dispute enflait, elle finirait par attirer des gardes et que ça finirait probablement mal pour eux, Sam entreprit de tirer sur son bras pour se dégager. Manque de chance, l'homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'attira davantage encore contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses deux bras et la maintenant efficacement prisonnière dans le processus. Il était fort. Trop pour qu'elle cherche à se libérer en usant de sa propre force.

« J'ai dit. _Lâche_. La. »

Le Colonel semblait inexplicablement énervé par la situation. Certes, ce n'était pas plaisant et elle-même aurait cent fois préféré être ailleurs, mais ce n'était peut-être pas non plus la peine de faire un scandale de quelque chose qui pourrait se régler très simplement s'il allait chercher Teal'c et que le guerrier assommait son assaillant d'un simple coup sur la tête.

« Je l'ai vue en premier. » gronda l'homme qui la tenait.

Le Colonel grimaça tandis qu'elle continuait à se débattre, et elle comprit qu'elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher de se libérer si elle ne voulait pas que tout ça dégénère.

« Elle est à moi. » rétorqua son supérieur. « Alors, tu la lâches ou je t'éclate la tête. »

Il leva la pioche qu'il tenait à la main pour appuyer ses propos et le gars lui rendit immédiatement sa liberté.

« Un conseil, alors… » ricana l'homme alors qu'elle atterrissait lamentablement contre la poitrine du Colonel, qui enroula automatiquement un bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser. « Ici, ce qui est à toi, il vaut mieux le garder avec soi. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi arrangeant que moi. »

Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière pour reprendre ses distances mais il ne la laissa pas faire, exerçant une légère pression sur sa hanche pour qu'elle cesse de gigoter et rester tranquille.

« Je ne suis pas du genre arrangeant. » répliqua le Colonel. « Alors, reste loin d'elle. »

Brusquement, elle s'agaça qu'il agisse comme un chevalier en armure et la traite comme une demoiselle en détresse. Elle pouvait régler ses propres problèmes… Même si une partie d'elle s'étonnait du trouble qui s'était emparé de son esprit à l'idée qu'il clame qu'elle lui appartenait.

Toujours collée contre lui, elle observa son attaquant disparaître dans l'ombre. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Jack la relâcha et lui fit face avec un air colérique.

« Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit, Carter ! Vous devez rester à notre portée de vue ! »

Elle vit rouge. Il n'était pas le seul à qui le fait qu'ils soient coincés dans une mine, alors que Daniel vivait la belle vie avec sa princesse, tapait sur les nerfs. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim et par-dessus tout, elle voulait se laver ! Alors non, Jack O'Neill n'était pas le seul à souffrir de leur condition actuelle !

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, Colonel ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'était pas vraiment évident, à l'instant ! »

Soupirant, elle ravala l'insulte qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres, et prit sur elle pour cesser de hurler.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, mon Colonel. J'allais le maîtriser sans problème avant que vous arriviez. Alors, sauf votre respect, passez votre colère sur quelqu'un d'autre, _monsieur_. »

Un air contrit remplaça immédiatement la fureur sur ses traits.

« Vous aviez disparu, Carter. » constata-t-il simplement. « J'étais inquiet. Pas en colère. »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire amusé, remplaçant le rictus crispé, sur les lèvres.

« Ca n'était pas tellement évident, à l'instant. » répéta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il sourit en retour et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son regard accrocha quelque chose dans l'ombre derrière elle et finalement, son visage reprit une expression neutre.

« Allons retrouver Teal'c avant qu'il ne s'inquiète davantage et qu'il massacre nos nouveaux amis. »

Elle acquiesça, un peu surprise par ce changement brutal de conversation, et prit le chemin de leur campement improvisé. Une seconde plus tard, le bras du Colonel se posait sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta légèrement.

« Doucement, Carter. » ordonna Jack à voix basse.

« Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de son comportement. Elle détesterait vraiment avoir à le frapper s'il tentait quelque chose d'inapproprié. Penserait-elle seulement à le frapper s'il tentait quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

« Ce type a raison sur une chose, Carter. » expliqua-t-il rapidement. « La seule chose que les gens respectent dans les endroits comme celui-ci, c'est le concept de possession. Ils vous laisseront tranquille s'ils pensent que… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase et elle ne l'y encouragea pas davantage. Elle se contenta de grogner. « Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un pense me posséder ou avoir un quelconque droit sur moi. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, Carter. » Il semblait sur la défensive. Sans doute parce qu'il lui proposait de jouer un rôle frôlant les limites de ce que le règlement autorisait… « Ecoutez, _Sam_… » Il insista sur son prénom comme si ça allait rendre ce qu'il allait dire ensuite plus facile. « C'est pour votre sécurité. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte que ça ne l'embêtait pas tellement qu'il s'érige en protecteur du moment qu'il était conscient qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Et de fait, elle n'avait toujours pas retiré son bras de ses épaules alors que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils argumentaient, allant au contraire jusqu'à la rapprocher plus près de lui.

Ca la troubla. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par lui, mais l'idée que lui puisse être attiré par elle ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Elle commençait sérieusement à remettre ça en question. Elle finit par repérer la puissante silhouette de Teal'c dans le lointain et se dégagea doucement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée, mon Colonel. »

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher dans un parfait ensemble, et elle réalisa qu'il était perturbé à l'idée de l'avoir froissée.

« Carter, je ne disais pas… »

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre et il se tut docilement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Elle soupira, se trouvant stupide de ne pas savoir quoi dire alors qu'il pensait probablement l'avoir insultée. Or, elle était loin d'être insultée. « J'ai confiance en vous, mon Colonel. »

C'était en elle qu'elle n'avait pas confiance.

« Oh. » répondit-il, apparemment soulagé. « Tant mieux. Moi aussi. »

Il lui sourit et un moment, elle se reprocha sa stupidité. Elle ne savait pas saisir les opportunités quand elles se présentaient. La sensation s'estompa néanmoins assez rapidement quand Teal'c avança vers eux avec une contrariété évidente.

Sam grimaça. Affronter le Colonel énervé était terrifiant. Affronter la réprobation passive du Jaffa…


	15. La fin de l'union

_Hey, un petit OS pour "la fin de l'union" (07X16) Pendant la petite course de Sam… Mais à quoi (ou à qui) pensait-elle ?_

**Death****Kneel**

Survivre. Elle se concentrait sur cette idée. Survivre. Courir. Ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver trop loin… Ne pas imaginer ce qui était arrivé à son père ou au reste des membres du SGC… Surtout rester concentrée. Laisser le moins de traces possibles.

Son pied buta sur une racine et elle s'étala. Sa cuisse protesta à grand renfort de pulsassions douloureuses qu'elle ne put ignorer, et pendant une minute, elle combattit la nausée qui lui tordait le ventre. Quand elle échoua à la plier à sa volonté, elle envisagea de rester là, d'abandonner. Le temps que quelqu'un la retrouve, elle serait morte de toute façon…

_Relevez-vous…_

Rouvrant les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, elle repassa avec difficulté sur ses pieds, obéissant par habitude à la voix amicale qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'elle imaginait près d'elle dans ce genre de situations, pourquoi il était son premier réflexe en cas de danger ou de chagrin… Sa raison lui disait que c'était parce qu'il l'avait entraînée, formée, et que c'était logique que ce soit la voix de son mentor qui l'accompagne. Ce qui palpitait dans sa poitrine en revanche…

_La concentration, Carter. C'est la clef. Ne vous laissez pas distraire. Restez consciente de tout ce qui vous entoure. Si vous maitrisez votre environnement, la moitié du travail est fait. _

Elle se força à observer attentivement les arbres et les buissons autour d'elle, cherchant une idée. Derrière elle, proches, elle entendait les bruits de pas lourds, facilement reconnaissable du Super Soldat. Il se rapprochait. Une terreur brutale noua ses entrailles.

_Vous êtes votre propre ennemi, Carter. Ne cédez pas à la panique. Acceptez-la. Utilisez-la. _

Quelque chose déchira le ciel et elle reconnut la silhouette vague de l'UAV. Il y eut une lumière et l'avion tomba. S'éloignant du Super Soldat, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu du crash. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à récupérer. Quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se défendre. Mais elle était si fatiguée…

Sam était réaliste. Toute seule, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances. Mais elle se devait de combattre.

_Et n'oubliez pas, Carter… Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne serez pas seule. Je serai derrière vous. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Jamais…_


	16. Entité

_Un os tout court. Un petit classique « Entité » (04X20)_

**Entity**

Jack était assis là depuis… Il ne savait plus depuis quand.

Il l'observait. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. L'observer alors qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Son corps était là mais pas son esprit. Son esprit était parti quand il avait tiré le deuxième coup de zat. Elle était morte. Il savait ça. Elle était morte, mais elle respirait toujours. Grace aux machines.

Elle était morte.

Parce qu'il l'avait tuée.

Comme il avait tué Charlie.

Il savait que dans pas longtemps, Fraiser débarquerait et lui dirait ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il savait que Carter n'aurait pas aimé dépendre des machines comme ça. Il savait parce qu'il avait été celui qui avait signé la procuration. C'était à lui de décider pour elle si elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas donné ce fardeau là à Daniel ou à son frère, il ne le comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il avait simplement accepté.

Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que si cette situation là se présentait un jour, il serait le meurtrier…

Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait tiré…

Oui, _quelqu'un_ _d'autre_ aurait tiré. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu blâmer… Quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu se battre. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu tuer en représailles. Mais là… Il n'y avait que lui. Que lui. Il était responsable.

Son regard s'égara sur son visage. Elle avait une expression paisible, comme si elle dormait. Et en un sens, c'était cela. Il allait devoir lui permettre de dormir pour de vrai, pour de bon. Il allait devoir autoriser qu'on arrête l'assistance. Il allait la tuer une deuxième fois.

Au loin, il entendit le claquement sec des talons aiguilles du doc.

Levant rapidement la tête, il tendit la main vers le corps de la jeune femme puis s'abstint au dernier moment. Quel droit avait-il de la toucher alors qu'il l'avait assassinée ?

« Je suis désolé, Carter. » souffla-t-il rapidement. « Ca n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça. Vous et moi… »

Il s'interrompit quand il réalisa que Fraiser était sur le point d'entrer, se replongeant dans ses réflexions intérieures. Il l'écouta discourir sur le fait que Sam ne voulait pas d'acharnement thérapeutique, acquiesça sans réelle conviction et fut soulagé de l'arrivée de Daniel et Teal'c.

Il observa Janet se rapprocher de la machine, et tout ce temps là, il ne pouvait penser qu'aux moments qu'il avait partagé avec Carter. A ceux là et à ceux qu'ils ne passeraient jamais. A ce qui aurait pu être. Ca aurait pu être une très belle histoire. Mais avec la vie de Carter, c'était la sienne qui s'achevait. Encore.


	17. Un air de famille 2

_Un autre pour « Un air de famille » (10X18) version SJ cette fois…_

**Family Tied **

Jack observa sans grand enthousiasme les piles de linges alignées devant lui. Carter ne lui confiait jamais ce genre de tâches d'habitude… Elle disait toujours qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à semer le désordre quand il voulait ranger. Il lui avait bien fait remarquer qu'elle déplaçait toujours tout dans son appartement, à Washington, mais elle avait rétorqué que la différence était qu'elle faisait ça dans le but de lui faciliter la vie. N'ayant jamais été un grand fan de ménage, il avait accepté avec facilité les modifications qu'elle apportait.

Néanmoins, ça ne rendait pas sa mission plus plaisante. En soupirant, il s'empara de la pile qui allait dans la chambre et entreprit de se mettre à placer soigneusement les vêtements à l'endroit où ils devaient être. Carter avait pesté quand il avait proposé de faire ça à sa place… mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'il avait fini par lui ordonner de se détendre.

Entre toute l'histoire avec Teal'c et sa vendetta personnelle et l'apparition du père prodigue de Vala, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se reposer réellement depuis un petit moment. Bien entendu, elle avait protesté quand il lui en avait fait la remarque. Elle avait dit être sortie beaucoup avec la pirate récemment, s'être changé les idées…

L'insistance qu'elle avait mise sur ce point l'avait intrigué mais quand il avait demandé pourquoi elle avait tellement besoin de distraction, elle avait rapidement changé de conversation. Un pic nerveux lui torturait l'estomac depuis ça. Il y avait un malaise entre eux… ce qui était rarement arrivé en un an et demi de relation. Il y avait eu des disputes inévitables, des petits désaccords sans importance… mais ils étaient en général assez honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Or, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un problème.

Au début, il avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue de sa visite. Bien entendu, qu'il la surprenne ne l'avait jamais dérangée auparavant et vu que ça faisait presque trois semaines complètes qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il avait pensé qu'elle en serait heureuse. Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

La veille, il était arrivé tard, sur les coups des deux heures du matin. Daniel était passé le prendre à l'aéroport et pour ne pas éventer la surprise, avait dit aux autres qu'il était fatigué. Il l'avait déposé devant chez Carter et était retourné au SGC avec la ferme intention d'aller parler à Vala, ce que, puisque son ami lui avait résumé les retrouvailles père/fille, Jack n'avait pu qu'approuver. Il avait pensé se glisser discrètement dans le lit de Sam, sachant qu'elle se réveillerait et lui sourirait… Le temps qu'il introduise sa clef dans la serrure, une voiture se garait dans l'allée et le Colonel en sortait. Elle avait des cernes, était fatiguée et ce qui l'avait un peu inquiété, légèrement pompette.

Elle avait souri en le voyant, comme d'habitude, et s'était jetée dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait rien vu de différent à ce moment là. Ils s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient enlacés… Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait perçu le malaise. Quand au lieu de s'installer contre lui après leur étreinte, elle s'était tournée. Sur le coup, son ego en avait pris un coup, persuadé qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle l'avait rapidement détrompé, prétextant qu'elle était simplement vraiment épuisée. Il avait accepté l'explication avec réticence mais ne voyait pas pourquoi douter de sa parole…

C'était depuis ce matin que le mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté. Ils avaient longuement parlé, pelotonnés sous les couvertures. D'abord des nouveautés qui étaient arrivées depuis leur dernière conversation téléphonique, puis la discussion avait lentement dérivé sur Vala et sur sa relation avec Jacek qui avait visiblement perturbé Carter. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait passé la soirée à tenter de rendre la joie de vivre à son amie alors qu'il la soupçonnait d'être sensiblement dans le même état de tristesse. Il avait demandé si ça lui avait fait penser à Jacob, espérant trouver dans les relations houleuses qu'elle avait entretenues avec son père l'explication à son étrange humeur, mais elle avait eu l'air surprise, comme si elle n'avait même pas envisagé l'idée.

Il ne savait pas ce que tout ça avait remué mais ce n'était pas bon. Le temps qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner, elle s'était mise à faire le ménage, ce qu'il savait être une façon compulsive de ne pas penser à ce qui la tracassait. Ils étaient en week-end et avaient donc tout le temps du monde, il lui avait gentiment proposé d'effectuer les tâches ménagères à sa place et avait dû insister un moment pour qu'elle accepte. De guerre lasse, elle s'était rabattue sur un bain chaud.

Avec un soupir, il s'empara de la pile de serviettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il rentra sans hésitation, laissant son regard dériver directement sur le corps de Carter que la mousse ne suffisait pas à cacher. Il ne cesserait jamais de s'émerveiller d'à quel point elle était belle… Belle et à lui. Du moins pour le moment…

« Tout va bien ? »

L'ironie et le sourire amusé le poussèrent à croiser son regard, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait avec insistance depuis plusieurs secondes. Souriant lui-même, il secoua la tête.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il le lui avait peut-être répété cent fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, mais elle continuait de rougir à chaque fois. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis ça pour te faire pardonner d'avoir mis ma maison à sac ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Se rappelant brusquement qu'il était là pour ranger et non pour mater, il soupira, faussement contrarié avant de se tourner vers l'évier.

« Je ne réponds pas aux sarcasmes, Colonel. »

Il s'accroupit et ouvrit le placard. Elle éclata de rire et rétorqua quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir sa tête puisqu'il était de dos, mais de toute manière, il était trop choqué pour bouger. Son regard était fixé sur une petite boîte rectangulaire. Il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup dans sa vie, mais assez cependant pour la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Tous les hommes apprenaient à reconnaître _ça_ au premier coup d'œil.

« Jack ? » appela-t-elle, l'inquiétude perçant clairement dans sa voix.

Quand il tourna la tête, elle était à moitié redressée, prête à lui porter secours. Il réalisa inconsciemment qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ait une attaque ou quelque chose du genre, mais il était sincèrement trop… paniqué pour s'en apercevoir.

« Tu es enceinte ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

Son visage se décomposa et elle se rassit prudemment dans la baignoire. Il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux, mais là encore, il n'arrivait pas à suffisamment calmer son rythme cardiaque pour se le reprocher.

« Non. » répondit-elle doucement, avec ce qu'il pensa être, une pointe d'amertume.

Un soupçon affreux lui vrilla la poitrine. « Tu essayes de l'être ? »

C'était trop dur, trop brutal et de plus, totalement injustifié. L'idée d'avoir un autre enfant, même l'enfant de Carter, était bouleversante et c'était une chose dont il aurait préféré parler au calme mais, surtout, pas être mis au pied du mur. Il avait aimé Sara mais l'avait principalement épousé parce qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il tenait à faire « ce qu'il fallait ». Il ne voulait pas vraiment de ce genre de relation avec Sam. Tout allait bien entre eux. Doucement mais sûrement. Il envisageait même de la demander en mariage… mais pas tout de suite. Tout ça allait trop vite. Et un enfant…

Il supposait qu'il aimerait avoir un autre enfant. Une petite fille… Aux grands yeux bleus de sa mère et aux boucles blondes… Oui, l'image était plaisante… mais l'idée était terrifiante. Avait-il seulement le droit de faire ça à Charlie ? Et avait-il le droit de priver Carter de ce qu'elle voulait ? Non, bien sûr que non…

« De quoi es-tu en train de m'accuser exactement ?! » répliqua-t-elle avec colère, et il aurait préféré qu'elle se mette à hurler parce qu'elle était effrayante quand elle le dévisageait comme ça. « De vouloir te piéger ? Pour qui tu me prends, Jack ?! »

Ses mots le heurtèrent comme une vague glacée. Mais qu'était-il en train de dire ? De faire ? Il secoua la tête, tentant sans grand succès de reprendre ses esprits et de se débarrasser de cette peur qui l'avait, l'espace d'un instant, paralysé. Il posa les serviettes qu'il tenait toujours et sortit la petite boite. Il ne sut quoi penser en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte. A quoi bon acheter un test de grossesse si on ne l'utilisait pas et qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir ? Puis l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme à vivre régulièrement ici le frappa.

« Cassandra est enceinte ?! »

L'idée était presque plus choquante et en rien attirante. Il allait la tuer. Il allait la tuer et probablement tuer Carter de l'avoir couverte. Et ensuite, il découperait en morceaux celui qui avait fait ça.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » répliqua-t-elle violemment, comme si elle était elle-même choquée à cette pensée.

Bien que, rassuré, il respira un peu plus librement, il tendit néanmoins la boîte vers elle, bien décidé à avoir une explication et certain de trouver là, la raison à son étrange comportement.

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, attrapant la serviette et l'enroulant protectivement autour de son corps.

« Un test de grossesse. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais il attrapa son bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Carter… » supplia-t-il. « Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait le frapper tant il pouvait lire le reproche dans ses yeux. _Si, si c'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire. _Et sur le coup de la colère, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait tort, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais il devait savoir, il devait.

« Es-tu enceinte ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, plus doucement. Son regard dériva vers son ventre musclé, jamais assez plat à son gout. Il n'avait remarqué là aucune bosse, aucun changement. S'était-il leurré ?

« Non. » répondit-elle encore, avec plus de force. « Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi… »

Il ne finit pas sa question et elle dégagea lentement son bras. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle se sauve mais elle resta plantée devant lui, les yeux rivés au sol.

« J'avais du retard. » finit-elle par répondre. « Il y a deux semaines… J'ai acheté le test mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Teal'c. Quand ça a été fini, j'étais certaine de ne pas être enceinte. Je l'ai rangé là, je l'avais oublié. »

« Oh. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. « Je suis fatiguée, je vais m'allonger. »

Ca lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'il la suivit tandis qu'elle allait vers la chambre. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu les larmes dans sa voix ou bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la tristesse dans son ton. Il la laissa s'étendre sur le lit et rabattre la couverture sur elle, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il n'osa pas la toucher de peur de la bouleverser davantage.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules. « Parce que je savais que c'était peu probable et que… je ne voulais pas faire ça par téléphone. »

Il hésita une seconde puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant les mèches blondes et tentant d'apaiser ce qu'il avait en quelque sorte provoqué.

« Mais c'est le genre de choses dont on devrait pouvoir parler librement, Carter… »

Agacée, elle claqua la langue. « Peut-être aussi que j'avais peur que tu réagisses exactement comme tu viens de le faire. »

Il grimaça.

« Touché. » concéda-t-il. « C'est juste que… j'ai cru que… et l'apprendre comme ça… » Il soupira, certain d'empirer les choses. « Tu veux des enfants, Sam ? »

Il ne le lui avait encore jamais demandé. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il attendit qu'elle acquiesce. Il accepterait avec joie –avec réticence et peur, mais avec joie- d'avoir un enfant avec elle si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour la combler. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il le lui avait promis.

« J'ai Cassie. Ca me suffit. »

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils. Il chercha son regard, mais il était fixé quelque part au dessus de lui. Elle semblait résolue et en même temps… étrangement abattue.

« Cass est déjà grande… » risqua-t-il « Et tu… »

« Cassandra est ma fille. » coupa-t-elle. « Janet était sa mère mais elle a toujours été ma fille. »

Jack sentit son cœur se ramollir. Evidemment que Cass était sa fille… La question ne se posait même pas. C'était elle que la petite avait adopté en premier et en quelque sorte, elle avait toujours eu deux mamans. Janet et Sam.

« Elle est la mienne aussi… » dit-il doucement, sachant que c'était la pure vérité. Il avait joué le rôle de père pour Cassie. Un père lointain et un peu particulier mais il savait que Cassandra connaissait ses sentiments pour elle.

« Je sais. » Elle semblait vraiment triste maintenant et Jack se sentit mal, parce que c'était sa faute. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux ?

« Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir adoptée. » déclara-t-elle brusquement après une seconde de silence. « J'aurai dû le faire. »

Il inclina la tête, peu sûr du véritable sujet de la conversation. Si Carter avait adopté Cassie quand ils l'avaient rencontrée, elle aurait dû quitter SG1 et ça aurait été une catastrophe. Ils seraient probablement tous morts ou esclaves des Goa'ulds.

« Tu l'as sacrifiée à ton devoir. »

Cette fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent brutalement et il frissonna quand il y lut une colère impressionnante.

« J'ai toujours tout sacrifié à mon devoir, Jack. » cracha-t-elle « Et regarde où ça m'a menée. »

« A être un brillant Colonel dans l'Air Force avec un avenir plus que prometteur ? Tu finiras Général, Carter… Et probablement avec plus d'étoiles que moi. »

Ca ne sembla pas la réconforter autant que ça aurait dû. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait un bébé. C'était limpide pour lui à présent.

« On pourrait en parler, Carter… »

Elle attrapa son bras et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge auprès d'elle.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle fut confortablement calée dans ses bras.

« D'avoir un bébé. »

Plus il répétait ça et plus l'idée lui apparaissait plus séduisante qu'effrayante. Il imaginait sans mal une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds, et à la frimousse de Carter. Il pensait qu'elle saisirait l'occasion d'entamer la discussion, mais elle se raidit contre lui, subitement nerveuse ou tendue. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Carter ? »

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, puis elle poussa un grand soupir.

« Nous n'aurons jamais de bébé, Jack. »

La douleur aussi bien que les larmes contenues dans sa voix le déchirèrent. Parce que c'était Carter. Et que tout ce qui faisait mal à Carter lui faisait du mal à lui aussi.

« Il y a… un problème ? » finit-il par demander, quand la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire referma le rideau sur la petite fille qui jouait dans son imagination.

Quand elle parla, ce fut lentement, avec hésitation, comme si elle peinait elle-même à croire en ses paroles.

« Quand j'ai cru… Enfin, après… Je suis allée voir Laam… » Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules « Comme ça, par curiosité… Elle a dit que… Entre les restes de Jolinar, et tout ce que mon corps avait subi ces dix dernières années… Il serait très difficile pour moi de… concevoir. »

« Mais pas impossible. » contra-t-il immédiatement.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Tant de douleur… de déchirement…

« Pour avoir un enfant, Jack, je devrais ralentir la cadence. »

Tendrement, il dégagea les mèches blondes de son visage. « Et rien ne t'empêche de le faire. »

Elle éclata d'un rire amer. « Ca t'a peut-être échappé à Washington, mais nous sommes en guerre. »

Blessé, il détourna le regard. « Tu penses que je suis devenu un gratte-papier qui ne se souvient pas de ce que c'est d'être en première ligne ? »

Il commençait sérieusement à regretter sa visite surprise. Il aurait dû s'annoncer, lui laisser le temps de se préparer à le regarder en face après avoir encaissé ça de Laam et surtout prétendre que tout allait bien.

« Jack ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle semblait désolée maintenant et posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'il croise à nouveau ses yeux.

« Tu ne seras jamais un gratte-papier, Jack. Tu as trop le combat dans le sang pour qu'il en soit autrement. »

Il balaya le drôle de compliment d'un geste vague de la main et reprit le fil de leur conversation initiale.

« La guerre n'est pas une excuse. Tu peux être toute aussi utile tranquillement installée à la base. »

Et à vrai dire ce serait un soulagement.

« Je ne laisserai personne combattre à ma place, Jack. Ma place est dans SG1. »

Il faillit objecter puis acquiesça doucement. Il se l'était promis, il n'interférerait jamais avec sa carrière et SG1 était _plus_ que sa carrière. C'était l'accomplissement de sa vie, comme ça avait été le sien.

« A la fin de la guerre alors… »

Il savait qu'il faisait preuve d'un optimisme délirant. Ca leur avait pris huit ans pour vaincre les Goa'ulds et les réplicateurs… Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils détruisent les Oris en deux ans ?

« Quand j'aurai soixante ans ? » demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

« On ne sait jamais, Carter… » tenta-t-il de la consoler. « Et puis en attendant, on peut toujours essayer… »

Elle eut un sourire amusé, teinté de tristesse.

« Oui… » concéda-t-elle « On peut toujours essayer. »

Doucement, il se pencha et déposa de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se fatigua de son petit jeu et l'embrassa avec désir. Quand les choses s'intensifièrent au point qu'il sentait s'échapper le problème, il recula légèrement.

« Tu en as vraiment envie, n'est ce pas ? D'un enfant ? »

Sa bouche se crispa en un rictus gêné. « Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Jack. Je ne veux rien que tu ne veuilles pas. »

Il lui sourit gentiment. « Je n'aurais rien contre un mini nous, Carter… Je n'aurai jamais rien contre quoi que ce soit qui vient de toi. »

Il fut récompensé du plus magnifique des sourires et il sentit son cœur rater quelques battements. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait…

« Ne pas avoir d'enfant de toi… » souffla-t-elle « C'est quelque chose que je regretterai, je crois. »

Il captura à nouveau sa bouche, ses mains voltigeant sur sa peau.

« Je refuse que tu aies le moindre regret… »


	18. Amnésie

_Un petit os pour « Amnésie » (10X08). Il se place à la fin de l'épisode. _

_DV avec implication de SJ_

**Memento Mori**

Prenant garde à continuer de sourire, Vala attrapa les nombreuses bouteilles de bières éparses et entreprit de ramener le tout dans la cuisine de Daniel. Là seulement, elle abandonna ce qui menaçait de se transformer en rictus et commençait à lui donner des crampes au niveau des joues.

Elle n'avait récupéré ses souvenirs que plus tôt dans la journée, et ce moment déjà pénible de désorientation avait été suivi par une touchante déclaration où elle avait été officiellement intégrée à SG1. Ce qui aurait dû être une joie était perturbant. Les souvenirs étaient quelque peu troubles. Elle savait que c'était les siens, mais elle allait avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation et personne ne semblait le remarquer.

Sam avait l'esprit ailleurs, Cam était simplement content de la retrouver, Teal'c était aussi silencieux que d'habitude et Daniel l'observait avidement comme si elle allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Ce qui était peut-être proche de la vérité au final.

_Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui vous êtes, mais moi si. _

Réprimant le frisson qui la parcourut, elle balança les bouteilles dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. Daniel avait été là pour elle, il l'avait cherchée et sauvée… mais ça ne voulait rien dire de plus et ça faisait mal. Il était son ami. Il ne voulait rien d'autre. Elle pouvait prétendre que la petite virée de l'autre jour était un rendez vous, elle n'était que trop consciente que ça n'en était pas un.

Un éclat de rire général en provenance du salon lui rappela qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher ici très longtemps. Elle soupira, calculant le temps qu'il faudrait pour que l'un de ses coéquipiers s'aperçoive de son absence. Quoi qu'ils étaient bien occupés…

Sam s'était excusée avant même le dessert alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour dissuader Cameron de les trainer dans ce nouveau restaurant et les avait à la place emmenés à l'endroit habituel. Elle avait dit avoir une surprise et avait proposé de les rejoindre tous chez Daniel. Ce dernier n'avait pas été ravi d'être désigné hôte de la soirée mais avait accepté de bonne grâce son rôle.

Dans tous les cas, la surprise ne l'avait pas concernée. Elle n'avait rien contre lui mais le Général O'Neill n'était pas quelqu'un pour qui elle bondirait de joie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de la bande. Daniel et Teal'c étaient ravis et Cameron ne se tenait plus devant son héros. Quand à Vala, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Au restaurant, elle avait fait bonne figure, s'amusant même à quelques moments. Mais là… entourés de gens qu'elle connaissait sans connaître. Il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant que cette sensation… Laam avait promis que ça s'atténuerait avec le temps, que dans quelques jours il n'y paraitrait plus mais… Elle savait qui était Daniel, elle se rappelait de sentiments qu'elle savait nier en temps normal, et pourtant, elle ne se _rappelait_ pas. C'était comme un film qu'elle aurait vu, mais pas vécu.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus, s'en voulant de s'être laissée surprendre. Toujours être sur ses gardes était une des premières choses qu'on apprenait quand on était une pirate interstellaire. Le sourire séducteur glissa aussitôt sur ses lèvres, par réflexe. Quand on ne savait pas comment réagir, jouer les idiotes. Ca marchait aussi.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant du regard une explication quelconque à son absence prolongée.

Le Général O'Neill n'eut pas l'air dupe, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant d'ouvrir le frigo et de pécher deux bouteilles de bière. Il lui en tendit une en souriant.

« Un conseil, la prochaine fois que vous voulez disparaître un moment, essayez la salle de bain. C'est beaucoup plus discret que la cuisine. »

Elle se contenta de le dévisager en silence. Constatant certainement qu'elle n'allait pas prendre la bouteille, il posa la sienne sur le comptoir et décapsula celle qu'il tenait toujours.

« Ecoutez, » dit-il en grimaçant « On ne se connaît pas beaucoup tous les deux et je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée. Tout ça… » il fit un geste vague vers le salon « C'était pour fêter votre arrivée dans l'équipe et… »

« Ils sont contents de vous revoir. » coupa-t-elle. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, s'attendant à tout sauf à des excuses de la part de Jack O'Neill. Elle le connaissait effectivement peu. Quand il était là, il accaparait Daniel, Sam et Teal'c. Cameron et elle s'adaptaient comme ils pouvaient. « Et ça n'a pas de rapport avec vous, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Mensonges… Une seconde nature chez elle. Mentalement, elle pouvait imaginer Daniel froncer les sourcils.

_Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui vous êtes, mais moi si. _

Se rappelait-il qui elle était vraiment ? Une menteuse, une voleuse, une tricheuse ? Pourquoi l'avoir intégrée à l'équipe malgré cela ? Elle faisait des efforts certes, mais ils ne suffiraient jamais. Elle le savait, il devait le savoir aussi.

L'éclat de rire amusé la ramena à la réalité, et trop surprise pour agir autrement, elle attrapa la bière que l'homme lui tendait pour la seconde fois.

« Vala Maldoran fatiguée ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton amusé. « Ca ne ressemble pas à ce que Sam raconte sur vous. »

Dans un sursaut paranoïaque, elle fronça les sourcils. « Et que raconte-t-elle ? »

Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amie fille et Sam était la première et probablement la seule femme avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'au fond, elle n'était pas comme les autres… Peut-être la méprisait-elle et faisait-elle semblant d'être son amie… Peut-être que cette histoire d'amnésie allait l'aider à voir les choses plus clairement.

Elle scruta le visage du Général mais cet homme était aussi impénétrable qu'un mur de métal. Il l'étudia avec sérieux l'espace d'une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

« Elle vous aime beaucoup. » répondit-il simplement avant de claquer impatiemment la langue. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'exprime très bien, Vala. »

Il semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir pu sous-entendre que Sam parlait derrière son dos, et elle se détendit, allant jusqu'à sourire.

« On est deux alors. »

Visiblement soulagé, il sourit en retour.

« Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. » ajouta-t-elle, avant d'incliner la tête trouvant dans la situation présente une possibilité de répondre à une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée. « Et vous ? »

« Moi ? » Il jouait très bien les idiots, nota-t-elle. Un air innocent sur le visage, les mains dans les poches et une pose nonchalante. « C'est la troisième fois qu'on se voit mais j'apprécie votre sens de l'humour. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, n'en pouvant plus de ces mystères sur la relation que ces deux là entretenaient. A croire que c'était un énorme secret. La chose, seule, était taboue au SGC alors que le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres dès que les têtes se tournaient.

« Et Sam ? » insista-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, il botta en touche. « Sam vous trouve drôle, pas de doute. »

Elle voulut le harceler davantage mais leur petite conversation fut interrompue par le Colonel Carter en personne. Un pli inquiet lui barrant le front, la jeune femme débarqua dans la cuisine.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Jack lui sourit doucement. Il ne souriait pas simplement, non… C'était pour elle. Aucun doute là-dessus. C'était le genre de choses qu'une femme sentait. Et en réponse, le regard de Sam s'éclaira.

« Non. » répondit-il rapidement, en adressant à la brune un clin d'œil amical. « Vala et moi débattions de vos étranges gouts en matière de sens de l'humour, Colonel. »

La militaire fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour obtenir plus de détails mais l'arrivée impromptue de Daniel l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, probablement curieux de savoir pourquoi ses invités campaient dans la cuisine. « Vala, ça ne va pas ? »

La pirate ne put rien faire d'autre que soupirer au cruel manque de subtilité de l'archéologue et fut presque amusée de voir le Général lever les yeux au ciel.

_Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui vous êtes, mais moi si. _

A nouveau, la sensation de malaise s'empara d'elle et elle perdit toute maitrise de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Légèreté et bonne humeur furent jetées au vent.

« Vala ? » insista Daniel, en s'approchant rapidement. « Ca ne va pas ? »

Sa main sur son bras lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, elle s'accrocha à son cou, se coulant contre lui sans effort. Fermant les yeux très fort, elle ne sentit plus que les bras de Daniel autour d'elle. Elle entendit la piètre excuse que Jack et Sam lancèrent avant de regagner le salon mais n'y prêta qu'une attention limitée.

« Vala ? »

Elle enfouit son visage un peu plus profondément dans son épaule, ses mots étouffés à la fois par la chemise de Daniel et par sa peau. Inintelligible.

« Vala, je ne comprends rien ! »

Refoulant de son mieux ces vagues d'angoisse terrifiantes, elle se força à respirer plus calmement.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Aussitôt, il releva la tête, posant les mains sur ses bras pour l'écarter et l'examiner à loisir. Il la dévisagea avec inquiétude et… colère. Il semblait toujours être en colère après elle.

« La machine n'a pas marché ? Vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas ? » Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il continuait de s'énerver. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ?! »

« La machine a marché. » coupa-t-elle.

Il sembla blessé et ça ne fit visiblement qu'accroitre sa colère.

« Pourquoi jouer à ça alors ? Pourquoi toujours compliquer les choses ?! Vous êtes… »

« Arrêtez de crier ! » hurla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Haletants, ils se dévisagèrent, trop conscients l'un et l'autre du silence soudain qui était tombé dans l'autre pièce. Silence qui fut brisé par la voix faussement enjouée de Jack qui proposa d'aller faire un petit tour sur le balcon, ce qui fut accueillit avec enthousiasme. Le fait que Teal'c a lui seul emplisse le balcon prouvait qu'ils souhaitaient désespérément échapper à la scène.

« Je me rappelle. » reprit Vala, plus doucement, s'autorisant pour une fois à paraître vulnérable. Parce que si elle n'était pas vulnérable avec Daniel… « Je me rappelle mais je ne comprends pas. Qui suis-je, Daniel ? »

Sa propre douleur l'étonna. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas redevenir normales ?

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et elle prit conscience de deux choses. D'abord, lui aussi était perdu, lui aussi avait mal. La perdre lui avait fait mal… Mais la retrouver ne semblait pas lui faire de bien. Puis, elle remarqua l'électricité. L'électricité chaude et envoutante qui crépitait autour d'eux. Ils étaient proches. Trop peut-être. Il lui suffirait d'incliner la tête et il l'embrasserait. Il suffisait de faire le premier pas.

Une boule se noua dans son ventre quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne le ferait pas. S'ils cédaient à l'attirance, leur relation changerait et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle avait peur de ça. Peur qu'il soit le premier qu'elle ait reconnu. Peur que ce ne soit pas son subconscient mais son cœur qui ait parlé dans cet entrepôt. Peur de ce qu'elle sentait palpiter en elle. Peur…

_Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui vous êtes, mais moi si. _

Elle déglutit lentement et le laissa entrer. Le laissa voir ce qui la terrifiait vraiment. Cette idée que peut-être elle n'était pas telle qu'elle se voyait mais comme lui la connaissait. Cette perte de contrôle sur son identité. Cette crainte qu'il ne voit en elle qu'une voleuse sans intérêt.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Il fronça gentiment les sourcils, perdu dans cette mare d'émotions qui naissait en lui, en elle, en eux. Entre eux.

« Vous… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, refusant de tomber dans le banal.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux humides de larmes qu'elle ne verserait pas.

« Qui suis-je, Daniel ? »

Sa main quitta son bras pour aller se poser sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il apaisait ses craintes d'une caresse. Légère, brève et pourtant tellement importante.

« Vous êtes le genre de femme qu'on passe toute une vie à attendre. »

Elle rouvrit les paupières, surprise et émue à la fois, pour tomber dans ses yeux bleus. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en terrain dangereux mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus.

_Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui vous êtes, mais moi si. _

Cette fois la tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau et elle sut qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Elle sut qu'elle allait prendre son destin en main. Lentement, elle fit un pas en avant… uniquement pour être interrompue par un raclement de gorge.

Simultanément, ils secouèrent la tête, se débarrassant de cette espèce de charme qui semblait les avoir emprisonnés pour quelques minutes. Immédiatement, la peur reprit sa place et elle s'écarta. Daniel était trop dangereux. Il faisait d'elle quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Il attendait d'elle des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

« Désolé. » s'excusa piètrement le Général, sur le seuil de la pièce. A ses côtés le Colonel grimaçait, visiblement peu ravie d'avoir interrompu quelque chose de si intime.

« Jack. »

Daniel semblait perdu, cherchant le regard de son ami. Même de là où elle était, Vala pouvait entendre l'appel à l'aide muet qu'il lançait. Elle croisa celui de Sam, posé sur elle, anxieux. Elle la rassura d'un simple sourire.

« Carter et moi allions partir. » déclara Jack, un peu perturbé de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Vous ne dormez pas là ? » demanda distraitement Daniel, posant ses yeux partout sauf sur Vala.

« Euh, non. » répondit lentement l'ancien membre de SG1 avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Carter pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

« Les affaires du Général sont dans ma voiture, Daniel. »

Le fait qu'il soit plus simple qu'il aille les chercher et remonte ne sembla pas effleurer l'archéologue et Vala se retrouva à dévisager Sam, un sourcil levé. Celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête, l'implorant silencieusement de ne pas relever ce que leur ami n'avait pas compris. Un simple signe de tête suffit à la pirate pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait en échange.

« Vala, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. » attaqua immédiatement la militaire, sous le regard perplexe du Général.

Elles sortirent rapidement de la cuisine, et Vala s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. Un seul coup d'œil dans la pièce confirma que Cam et Teal'c étaient toujours sur le balcon, attendant le moment propice pour s'enfuir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » chuchota aussitôt Sam, en s'installant dos au mur à côté d'elle.

Vala prit le temps de s'assurer que les larmes qui obstruaient sa gorge étaient sous contrôle avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Tout est compliqué, aujourd'hui. » lâcha-t-elle en réponse. « Ca ira mieux demain. »

Le Colonel eut la sagesse de ne pas répondre, ce qui fait que la voix du Général O'Neill était clairement perceptible de là où elles étaient.

« Le genre de femme qu'on attend toute une vie, Danny ? A ce point là ? »

Il y eut un marmonnement étouffé que Vala ne saisit pas et qui était sans conteste la réponse de Daniel aux propos amusés de son ami. Elle pouvait dire que Sam n'était pas réellement partante pour écouter aux portes, mais qu'elle resterait là où elle était.

« Le problème avec ce genre de femme, Daniel… » répondit Jack à ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. « C'est que si nous on les attend, nous ne valons souvent pas la peine qu'elles fassent de même. Il serait dommage de la perdre. »

Au mouvement que fit le Colonel, elle comprit que ses mots, dans la bouche de Jack, l'énervaient. Elle releva la tête et la dévisagea, un sourcil levé. Si elle eut la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement, elle ne commenta pas.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis l'archéologue sembla avoir retrouvé son état d'esprit habituel car l'exclamation qui suivit n'avait plus aucun rapport avec elle.

« Pourquoi allez-vous dormir chez Sam ?! »

A côté d'elle, Carter leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. « Et c'est parti… »

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard le bruit d'une chamaillerie amicale retentissait dans la cuisine. A grand renfort de « mon sac est déjà dans la voiture » à « vous me cachez quelque chose ». Il s'avéra que Jack était le plus fort à ce petit jeu et Cam et Teal'c sentant certainement que l'orage était passé vinrent se joindre aux filles qui attendaient toujours contre le mur.

« Vous ne partiez pas ? »

La taquinerie de Cameron tomba à plat quand Sam, au lieu de répondre d'un sourire comme à l'ordinaire, donna un grand coup sur le mur dans l'espoir de faire taire la dispute de l'autre côté.

« Si. » répliqua-t-elle, avec énervement. « Je pars. » Elle éleva légèrement le ton mais c'était inutile car les éclats de voix avaient cessé. « _Maintenant_. »

Aussi sûrement que si elle l'avait sifflé, le Général sortit en trombe de la cuisine et vint se planter à côté d'elle, sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« Vous m'abandonneriez, Colonel ? » demanda-t-il, faussement blessé.

Elle leva un sourcil, imitation parfaite de Teal'c. « Bien sûr que non, mon Général. » Elle garda le silence une seconde avant d'ajouter. « Je reviendrais vous chercher demain matin. »

« Carter ! » s'exclama-t-il horrifié. « Il va me découper en morceaux. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis certaine que vous saurez vous défendre. »

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard amusé et Vala profita de la dispute amicale pour se rapprocher de Cameron.

« Vous partez aussi ? » demanda-t-elle discrètement.

Mitchell lui sourit gentiment. « Vous voulez rentrer ? »

Elle hocha la tête rapidement et il acquiesça.

« Ok, je vais vous déposer. » Il donna à Teal'c une petite tape dans le dos, ce qui lui valut un regard menaçant du Jaffa qu'il fit de son mieux pour ignorer. « Si on laissait les amoureux discuter tranquillement, Teal'c ? Daniel arbitrera, je suis fatigué. »

Vala fut reconnaissante qu'il ne l'implique pas dans sa volonté de partir mais elle se sentit en revanche un peu coupable du regard noir que lui jeta O'Neill.

« Mitchell, venez vous de dire que moi, un Général _deux_ étoiles, j'étais amoureux de ma subordonnée ? »

Le visage du Colonel se décomposa et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Le Général balaya les excuses branlantes que présenta Cameron d'un geste de la main, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Sam.

« Nous sommes amis. Point. » Le bras qu'elle glissa autour de sa taille ou la main qu'elle posa sur la sienne… Tout démentait cet état de fait, mais Vala laissa couler. Elle n'était pas d'humeur taquine. « Allons-nous en, Carter. »

Cam, Teal'c et elle en profitèrent pour se faufiler à leur suite, laissant à Daniel le soin de ranger le capharnaüm qu'ils avaient provoqué. Elle regarda avec une jalousie mordante, le Général et le Colonel s'approcher tranquillement de la décapotable de la militaire. D'autorité, Jack se glissa derrière le volant alors qu'elle ne laissait jamais conduire personne d'autre… Elle envia la façon simple dont les choses allaient entre eux, la complicité, les sourires…

Ce fut avec cette image de couple épanoui qu'elle passa le reste du trajet, secouée dans la vieille voiture de Mitchell qui aurait méritée un tour à la casse mais dont il refusait de se séparer. Une fois dans ses quartiers, dans son univers, elle se sentit seule. Et là seulement, elle laissa les larmes couler.


	19. Acte de bravoure

_Un petit os pour « Acte de bravoure » (06X08). Pas très sérieux je vous l'accorde, mais ils ne peuvent tout de même pas être sérieux tout le temps. ^^_

**The other guys**

Une pile de rapport fermement pressée contre sa poitrine pour ne pas les laisser échapper, Jack se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers le labo de son second. Il stoppa net au début du couloir qui y menait en entendant des éclats de voix. Et pas n'importe quelle voix. Celle –ô combien stridente quand elle se mettait à hurler- de Samantha Carter. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait des ennuis…

Légèrement étonné qu'elle perde son calme de la sorte alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire d'une patience d'ange, il accéléra l'allure et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et il manqua sincèrement éclater de rire. Devant lui, alors que Carter continuait de s'époumoner, Felger rampait pratiquement. Il ne pouvait même pas s'excuser comme un homme…

Une énorme tache de café s'étalait sur le devant du tee-shirt du Major et la tasse que le scientifique tenait à la main en faisait un coupable tout désigné. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour ça que Carter avait perdu son calme mais pour le projet sur lequel elle travaillait depuis deux semaines et qui fumait maintenant, baignant dans une mare de café.

Tout ce travail pour rien…

Il compatissait sérieusement à l'énervement de sa subordonnée. Le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour lui faire signer la tonne de paperasse qu'il avait en retard et qui nécessitait son paraphe. Grimaçant, il toqua à la porte.

« QUOI ?! » hurla la femme en colère.

Il pensait qu'elle se calmerait immédiatement en voyant qu'elle venait de hurler sur son supérieur, mais… non. A la place, elle se contenta de le dévisager en haletant, des larmes de rage brillant dans ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait passé des nuits entières là dessus parce qu'il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il l'avait trouvée endormie sur sa table de travail au matin. Il savait aussi qu'elle était épuisée et que cette mission six jours plus tôt avec Felger et le reste de sa petite bande de scientifiques leur avait tapé, à tous, sur les nerfs. Jonas lui-même avait admis qu'ils étaient insupportables.

Ce que Jack trouvait réellement insupportable c'est avec quel manque de tact Felger poursuivait Carter de ses assiduités. La jeune femme avait beau le remettre régulièrement en place, rien n'y faisait et il trainait toute la sainte journée dans son labo et la rendait folle.

« Mon Colonel… » finit-elle par souffler et il vit sur le champ que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Elle n'était pas le genre à quémander l'aide de qui que ce soit, encore moins la sienne, et surtout pas sur ce ton geignard. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit, malgré lui, monter dans sa poitrine un puissant élan protecteur.

« Dehors. » ordonna-t-il froidement à Felger.

Celui-ci émit un petit glapissement, avant de se tourner vers Carter. Elle l'avait toujours défendu malgré toutes les bourdes qu'il avait pu faire. C'était visiblement l'erreur de trop.

« Major Carter… » tenta à nouveau le scientifique, profitant qu'elle ait cessé de crier pour se faire entendre. « Je suis absolument… »

« J'ai dit dehors. » coupa brutalement le Colonel, en entrant finalement dans la pièce. Comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de l'étriper, il laissa lourdement tomber la pile de dossier sur le bureau de Carter, loin de la mare de café.

« Mais… » insista Felger en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme.

Un regard noir le renvoya trois pas en arrière.

« Si vous ne sortez pas dans la seconde, » dit Jack d'un ton amusé « elle va vous tuer. Et soyez sûr que je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Je me contenterai de l'aider à faire disparaître le corps. »

Il observa avec un plaisir évident la retraite rapide de l'espèce de rat de laboratoire qui s'appelait 'scientifique'. S'ils avaient été dans un cartoon, il y aurait un trou en forme de Felger dans le mur. Quand l'homme ne fut plus visible, il entreprit d'ouvrir un des dossiers et de sortir le papier qu'elle devait signer.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle vint se planter à côté de lui, stylo déjà prêt. Elle soupira doucement.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus, mon Colonel. »

Il haussa les épaules, lui laissant le soin de parcourir les différents rapports et de signer où il fallait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Carter. Ca vaudra pour les fois où je le méritais et où vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Traçant son chemin jusqu'à la carcasse fumante, il grimaça. « C'est réparable ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non… » Elle soupira à nouveau, abandonnant les dossiers pour le rejoindre. « Tout ce travail pour rien… »

Peiné pour elle, il posa la main sur son épaule et la serra, avant de laisser rapidement retomber son bras. Les contacts physiques n'étaient pas… conseillés.

« Comment s'est-il débrouillé ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris et ressentiment. Il n'aimait pas qu'on blesse Carter et elle tenait à ses projets comme une mère à ses enfants. Il aurait du le démembrer.

« Il a pensé qu'une tasse de café me ferait plaisir… » Haussant les épaules, elle attrapa un chiffon sale qui trainait et entreprit d'éponger le liquide. « C'était un accident, mon Colonel, mais… Jay a le don… de me faire perdre mon calme. »

Jack croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret en la regardant faire. Il l'aurait volontiers aidé dans son nettoyage mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sûr de toucher ou pas et il se pouvait que la machine explose s'il tripotait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Il n'est pas très subtil. » commenta-t-il.

Un éclat de rire amer lui répondit. « Effectivement. »

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il inclina la tête, observant sa plaisante silhouette à loisir. Il n'y avait personne, elle ne regardait pas… Où était le mal ?

« Ils vont finir par créer un club… » plaisanta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.

« Le club des amoureux transis de Sam Carter… » ironisa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Seulement, l'idée amusait Jack et il se releva, approchant lentement.

« Allez, Carter… Avouez que ça pourrait être drôle… Tous vos admirateurs réunis pour une séance d'adulation… »

Il avait oublié un léger détail. Elle était fatiguée, énervée et en colère.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« A vrai dire… » Il marqua une pause, le temps de prendre un air exagérément pensif. « Oui. »

Elle planta ses mains sur les hanches et le toisa, pas du tout amusée.

« Il y a une époque où vous auriez été élu président du club, mon Colonel. »

Touché. Il leva un sourcil, décidant que c'était le moment de battre en retraite.

« Oh, mais je le serais toujours, Major. »

Avec un clin d'œil, il quitta la pièce. Les dossiers pouvaient attendre.


	20. Le temps d'une vie

_Un petit os pour « Le temps d'une vie » (10X20)… Un peu de DV et beaucoup de SJ… _

**Unending**

Sam soupira sans joie, laissant son regard trainer sur les silhouettes des trois hommes qui s'activaient dans la poussière. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et tapait fort mais Daniel avait insisté pour explorer les ruines qu'ils avaient découvertes, arguant qu'il n'avait pas passé dix ans de sa vie à se battre contre des ennemis divers pour abandonner des restes de civilisations maintenant qu'il avait l'opportunité de les étudier tranquillement. Cameron avait donné son accort et avait proposé son aide, ce en quoi Teal'c s'était empressé de l'imiter. Ils leur avaient ensuite jeté à Vala et à elle un regard insistant qu'elles avaient ignoré d'un accord tacite. Ni la scientifique, ni la pirate n'avait envie de jouer dans la poussière par cette chaleur.

Elles s'étaient réfugiées à l'ombre rafraichissante d'un pin et, installées à même le sol, elles pouvaient presque imaginer qu'elles ne mourraient pas de chaud. Sauf que Sam n'avait jamais été très douée pour utiliser son imagination, et qu'en plus de cela, elle détestait carrément ces planètes à la chaleur tropicale.

« Sam… » demanda Vala, et elle perçut clairement l'ennui dans sa voix. Ennui qui en laissait présager d'autres. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à ce qui s'était passé à bord de l'Odyssée ? »

La militaire combattit la vague glacée qui descendit sur elle, se reprochant à la fois de réagir disproportionnément et de ne pas avoir anticipé la question. C'était Vala. Il était clair que toutes les regards dissuasifs de Teal'c ne la tiendrait pas longtemps éloignée du sujet. Elle allait vouloir spéculer sur ce qui ce qui était arrivé durant ces cinquante ans et ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Sam ne voulait pas jouer. Après tout, elles s'ennuyaient et n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

« On ne saura jamais maintenant, n'est ce pas ? » tenta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué qui sonna faux à ses propres oreilles.

Vala leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner pourquoi Teal'c ne veut rien dire. »

Intriguée malgré elle, Sam leva un sourcil. Quel idée tordue était encore allée se loger dans la petite tête de la pirate ?

En réponse à sa mimique interrogative, Vala reprit. « Voyons, Sam… » dit-elle en secouant la tête, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amener un sourire sur les lèvres du Colonel. « Quatre hommes, deux filles… Il est évident qu'il y a eu des rapprochements. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se crispa avant de disparaître. Le malaise qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle avait entendu le récit de Teal'c et, surtout, qu'elle avait réalisé que ses coéquipiers étaient restés coincés cinquante ans par _sa_ faute, se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Il y avait des choses dont elle ne voulait pas discuter et ce qu'il était advenu de sa vie pendant cette bulle hors du temps en était une.

Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle s'était acharnée à la tâche, puis avait perdu tout espoir et s'était repliée sur elle-même, se complaisant dans une dépression lié à la fois à son sort et au fait qu'elle soit entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait sauf celui qui s'était emparé depuis longtemps de son cœur, avant d'enfin se secouer et de trouver une solution viable.

Et aussi noire que cette idée soit, elle espérait, souhaitait, qu'il en ait été ainsi, parce que l'idée qu'elle ait pu être un tant soit peu heureuse séparée de Jack lui était inconcevable, insupportable et avait tout à ses yeux d'une immonde trahison. Bien entendu, il ne verrait pas les choses comme ça et lui aurait probablement ordonné de prendre le meilleur de ce qu'elle avait parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle aussi l'aimait et elle aurait aimé être absolument certaine de lui avoir été fidèle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Or, il pouvait s'être passé tellement de choses… Tellement de choses qui avaient pu déraper… Comme Vala l'avait dit, quatre hommes pour deux filles… Et si elle excluait d'entrée Landry et Teal'c, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Parce que soyons honnête, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il était advenu de Vala et Daniel.

« … pas me dire ce qu'il pense vraiment. »

Secouant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien écouté du petit discours de Vala qui posait maintenant un regard songeur sur Daniel. Inutile de la faire répéter pour savoir sur quoi portait son monologue.

« En cinquante ans, il a bien dû finir par s'apercevoir qu'il était amoureux de vous, Vala. »

La pirate reporta son attention sur elle, une gravité inhabituelle remplaçant la légèreté de ses traits. « Pourquoi toujours parler d'amour ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi toujours parler d'amour ? » répéta la brune. « Vous autres terriens vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche. Amour, amour, amour… Pourquoi toutes les relations devraient être amoureuses ou amicales ? Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas d'entre deux ? »

Légèrement choquée, le Colonel leva les mains en signe de… d'ignorance ? D'excuses ? Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle cataloguait ses relations, même si à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute le cas. Mais elle avait passé huit ans à séparer, profession/amour/amitié et il était vrai qu'elle en gardait des séquelles.

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé que Daniel pouvait _être_ amoureux de moi, Sam. Je ne suis pas sotte au point de le croire. » A nouveau elle laissa son regard trainer sur la silhouette de l'archéologue. « Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui lui plait. »

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Vous connaissiez Sha'Re. » coupa Vala, plus sèche qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus sincère aussi. « Elle était vulnérable et elle l'assumait. Elle avait besoin qu'on la protège. Il l'a épousée. Il l'a aimée. Et moi je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. »

Sam inclina la tête, surprise. Autant du fait que son amie en sache autant sur Sha'Re que de la jalousie amère qui perçait dans sa voix.

« D'abord, Daniel ne la connaissait pas quand il l'a épousée. » corrigea-t-elle. « Ensuite, oui il l'a aimée… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas vous aimer, _vous_. Et… » Elle hésita, peu sûre d'elle-même comme de ce qu'elle allait dire. « Quant à dire que vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous protège… »

Le regard de Vala se planta dans le sien avec précision, et elle y lut la même détermination que dans le sien. Qu'importe ce que disait les mœurs ou les lois. Le monde extérieur était un monde d'hommes, dirigés par les hommes. C'était soit agir comme une fleur fragile et froissable, soit se lever et prendre position. Comme elle, Vala avait choisi la dernière alternative et ne souffrirait aucune contradiction. Sam soupira et tenta de reformuler, ses pensées divaguant aussitôt vers Jack et sur la façon qu'il avait de la sécuriser sans l'oppresser.

« Parfois… » dit-elle lentement « C'est… bon d'être protégée. »

Vala leva les sourcils, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. « Il vous a apprivoisée. »

Sam secoua la tête, en grimaçant. « Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça. » Particulièrement parce que c'était rabaissant. « Vous ne comprenez pas, Vala. »

La pirate expira un peu brusquement comme si elle était en colère. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était du ressentiment. Parce qu'elle pensait que Daniel ne l'acceptait pas telle qu'elle était.

« Je pense que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'avoir besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, ou qu'on dicte ma vie. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule et je ne veux pas changer. »

« Ca n'a pas de rapport avec le fait d'avoir _besoin_ qu'on s'occupe de nous, Vala. » contredit-elle gentiment. « C'est juste que… » Un peu mal à l'aise, elle soupira. « Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'un homme s'immisce dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais réellement compris… » Elle s'arrêta, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Et puis il y a eu Jack, je parie ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Un bref instant, elle se demanda où était passé la Vala enjouée et normale. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se braque quand il était question de Daniel ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se referme et devienne cette ombre d'elle-même ?

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Oui, il y a eu Jack et j'ai compris qu'être un couple ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, de qui décide quoi et comment… Etre un couple, c'est un partenariat. Et je me moque qu'il me protège, Vala, parce qu'il sait que je n'en ai pas besoin, il sait que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je me moque qu'il soit affectueux en public alors que je n'ai jamais toléré ça avec personne, parce que je l'aime. Et je me moque de savoir ce qui s'est passé sur l'Odyssée parce que je ne pourrai jamais tenir à personne autant qu'à lui. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa voix s'était peu à peu élevée et quand elle eut fini, quatre paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Un rictus amusé déformait les lèvres de Vala.

« Ok. » accorda la pirate, contenant visiblement avec difficulté son éclat de rire. « J'ai compris. Il ne vous a pas apprivoisée, il vous a hypnotisée. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se remit sur ses pieds, sans un regard pour le reste de ses coéquipiers.

« Je vais repérer les environs. » déclara-t-elle à la cantonade.

Ils l'avaient déjà fait bien sûr… Mais elle voulait être seule. Elle s'était déjà bien enfoncée dans la forêt quand la voix de Cameron retentit derrière elle, la priant de l'attendre. Soupirant, elle fit comme l'autre Colonel lui demandait. Curieux, elle aurait parié qu'ils enverraient Daniel ou Teal'c. Mitchell aurait été son dernier choix.

« Vala se demande ce qui s'est passé sur l'Odyssée, hein ? » demanda-t-il en guise d'accueil.

Agacée de devoir à nouveau penser à ça, elle haussa les épaules. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter ces idées de sa tête. Avait-elle ou n'avait-elle pas fini par tromper Jack ? Et si oui… l'avait-elle fait avec l'homme qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle ? Elle savait que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Cam était amical, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aimerait jamais personne autant que Jack… Mais… Cinquante ans…

« Elle en a parlé avec vous ? » tenta-t-elle de maintenir un semblant de conversation.

« Non… Je me suis juste posé la même question. »

« Ah… » commenta-t-elle platement, espérant qu'il comprenne l'allusion et qu'il change de sujet.

« Pas vous ? » insista-t-il pourtant.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle refoula l'angoisse glacée. Non… Non, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, elle ne se l'était pas demandé. Elle ne voulait pas se le demander.

« Pas vraiment… »

Cam lui donna un léger coup sur le bras, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Allez, Sam… Vous devez bien vous poser la question à 100 000 $... Qui a fini avec qui ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais si pour elle il était pesant, pour Cam, il était simplement pensif. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de son trouble intérieur.

« Il est clair que Vala et Daniel ont… Ce qui fait qu'il vous reste Teal'c ou moi… Alors ? »

Un instant alarmée, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Etait-il en train de lui faire du rentre dedans ? Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de l'amitié et de l'amusement dans son regard. Il était simplement curieux. Curieux et avide de la taquiner avec l'hypothétique liaison qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

« Vous oubliez Landry. » lâcha-t-elle, un peu rassurée par son ton fraternel.

« Aaaaah, oui… » rit Cameron. « Vous et votre passion pour les Généraux… »

Elle sourit brièvement, mais sans pour autant apprécier sa plaisanterie. Discrètement, elle entreprit de leur faire faire demi-tour, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il ne poursuivrait pas son interrogatoire devant le reste de son équipe.

« Alors, Sam ? Lequel des trois ? Teal'c, Landry… ou moi ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre à sa place et pour qu'il cesse de la harceler, mais elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'elle allait dire. Pourtant, la véracité de ses propos la heurta avec la force d'une certitude absolue.

« Jack. »

Toutes ses angoisses fondirent dans son prénom, et elle se surprit à sourire sous le regard mi-pensif, mi-amusé de Mitchell.

« Toujours ? » lui demanda-t-il, avec une espèce de regret dans la voix. Pas pour elle et ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir, mais pour lui et ce qu'il n'avait pas.

« Toujours. » affirma-t-elle, une force nouvelle palpitant dans sa poitrine.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

SG1 débarqua au SGC à l'heure prévue sans pour une fois, rien avoir à signaler si ce n'était les légers coups de soleil que Daniel avait attrapé sur la nuque. Vala s'était excusée de sa mauvaise humeur et Sam avait elle aussi admit avoir été susceptible, la bonne humeur régnait au sein du groupe.

« _Bienvenue, SG1_. »

Sam leva brutalement les yeux vers la salle de contrôle d'où provenait la voix du Général. Mais pas le bon Général. La voix moqueuse du Général O'Neill avait même fait taire Daniel, occupé à se disputer avec Vala pour une raison X ou Y, elle n'avait pas suivi. L'équipe au grand complet fixait Jack comme s'il avait été un fantôme.

« _Vous comptez rester plantés là_ _?_ » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

A côté de lui, Landry dissimula son rire sous une quinte de toux et les autres se dispersèrent avec un petit geste amical pour lui. Elle les imita, un peu perdue. Il n'était pas censé être ici… Il était censé être à Washington où elle devait le rejoindre à la fin de la semaine. Trop heureuse pour réagir à la pique que lança Vala, elle se changea rapidement et expédia la visite à l'infirmerie, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers son labo, certaine que s'il ne les avait pas suivis, il l'attendrait là bas.

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une porte s'ouvre sur son chemin et d'être happée à l'intérieur d'un placard à balais. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, des lèvres chaudes courraient sur cou, mordillant la peau. Elle aurait probablement dû s'inquiéter mais son corps, reconnaissant instinctivement celui de Jack, se laissa aller à son étreinte.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. » grogna-t-il contre son cou, avant de relever la tête pour lui dire correctement bonjour.

Quand il libéra ses lèvres et qu'il laissant tomber son front contre le sien, ils haletaient tous les deux. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche et s'appuya un peu plus franchement contre lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu… tenter… de… convaincre Teal'c… de raconter… » Il entrecoupa sa phrase de baisers qui lui laissèrent la tête vide de toute pensée. Ce n'était probablement pas normal qu'il lui fasse autant d'effet, mais Dieu sait qu'elle était loin de s'en plaindre.

« Il ne dira rien. » finit-elle cependant par déclarer, quand son cerveau accepta de fonctionner à nouveau.

« Oui… Mais ça le Président ne le sait pas. » sourit-il. « Et il m'a donné trois jours pour le convaincre. D'ici là, on sera en week-end, ce qui fait qu'on a cinq jours à passer tous les deux… »

Incapable de résister, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… »

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par cette démonstration soudaine d'émotion. Ils étaient plus tactiles que bavards d'habitude.

« Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Juste ça. Je t'aime. »

Son visage s'éclaira avant de s'affaisser légèrement et Sam eut peur d'avoir un peu trop insisté. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, un sourire un peu attristé aux lèvres.

« Cinquante ans, c'est long, trésor… Je comprendrais que… »

« Non. » coupa-t-elle fermement. Elle avait passé assez de temps dans cette incertitude pour qu'elle le laisse y patauger lui aussi. « Cinquante ans, cent ans… Même mille s'il le fallait, et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Lentement, il se mit à sourire. « L'éternité ? »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et inclina la tête, pas certaine de bien comprendre. « C'est une proposition ? »

Jack se pencha et captura ses lèvres, torturant sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit à nouveau plus capable de réfléchir.

« Une promesse. »


	21. Rédemtion part2

_Episode 02X06, Rédemption. Il se place juste après que Jack soit parti pour la zone 51, quand Sam l'accompagne à l'ascenseur. ^^_

**Redemption part 2**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient à peine refermées que Sam se sentit stupide. Elle n'était pas, comme Mc Kay le prétendait souvent, une ravissante blonde un peu idiote. Elle voyait parfaitement les défauts et les risques de ce plan. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait des chances énormes pour que ce qui venait de se jouer soit un adieu. Evidemment, s'il échouait, elle mourrait aussi… Mais…

Sur un coup de tête, elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et se jeta dans la cabine que Siler venait de libérer. Le pauvre sergent la regarda faire sans bien comprendre… Refusant d'expliquer qu'il n'y avait ni urgence, ni incendies, elle se contenta d'enfoncer sans pitié le bouton qui la ramènerait à la surface. Dès que l'ascenseur entama sa montée, Sam entreprit d'enlever sa veste et de tirer sur son tee-shirt jusqu'à pouvoir accéder à la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Sans trop de difficulté, elle libéra la fine chaine d'argent qu'elle y attachait toujours et corrigea sa tenue.

Calculant qu'elle avait encore une minute à patienter, elle leva le pendentif et l'examina à la lumière fade des néons. Le petit trèfle à quatre feuilles en argent était un peu tordu, preuve qu'il avait été souvent porté et avait vécu des aventures peu digne d'un aussi joli bijou. Il avait appartenu à sa mère… et de tous les colliers, bagues et bracelets qui lui étaient revenus, c'était le seul dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Pas qu'il ait revêtu une importance particulière pour elle, mais parce que Sam se rappelait parfaitement du jour où sa mère l'avait bordée alors qu'elle était encore une enfant et que Marc s'amusait à la terroriser avec des histoires de monstres. Cette nuit là, sa mère lui prêté son pendentif en lui expliquant qu'il portait bonheur. C'était le premier qu'elle avait retrouvé après l'accident.

Comme un grigri sans lequel on est perdu, elle ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. En arrivant au SGC, elle avait vite compris que le porter autour de son cou était hors de question, alors elle avait trouvé la solution du soutien-gorge. Elle l'enroulait autour de la bretelle et il était indétectable. En presque six ans, elle ne l'avait pas perdu une fois…. Et sans réellement croire qu'il portait bonheur, elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle ne l'avait pas avec elle.

L'ascenseur stoppa et elle se jeta en avant, se précipitant dans le suivant qui la ramènerait définitivement à la surface, lançant un vague 'je suis pressée' au soldat de garde. Elle était censée signer le registre… elle s'en foutait. Elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à le rattraper… Et elle voulait un meilleur au revoir que ça…

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent les pires de sa vie. Elle savait qu'il avait au moins deux minutes d'avance sur elle. Amplement le temps de monter dans une voiture et de filer. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se remit à courir, repoussa de deux poussées fermes les soldats qui tentaient de lui barrer le passage, pensant probablement qu'elle était contaminée par une maladie quelconque.

Quand elle comprit que ces idiots allaient l'empêcher de passer, s'accrochant à ses bras et la menaçant de leurs armes, elle se dévissa le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir son supérieur qui était certainement parti depuis belle lurette. Et pourtant, il était là, figé. Un pied dans la voiture et la tête tournée vers elle, assurément alerté par le tapage qu'elle avait provoqué.

« Mon Colonel ! » cria-t-elle, tout en continuant à se débattre faiblement.

Il la repéra et fronça les sourcils, avant de se pencher vers le conducteur de la voiture. Elle crut, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il allait la laisser plantée là mais il balança son sac sur la banquette arrière, claqua la portière et la rejoignit en courant. Le temps pressait… Elle avait oublié ce petit détail avec ses préoccupations égoïstes.

« Lâchez la. » ordonna-t-il prestement à la cohorte de soldats qui la retenaient prisonnière. L'un d'eux tenta de discuter mais il se tut rapidement sous son regard noir.

« Vous avez oublié un détail important, Carter ? » demanda-t-il une fois que les gardes se furent dispersés.

Sam resta muette. Dans sa tête, la voix de la scientifique hurlait qu'elle devait se dépêcher, que chaque minute comptait… Le problème c'est la femme qui n'était ni docteur en astrophysique ni major de l'Air Force était tétanisée. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

« Carter. » pressa-t-il. « Au cas où vous auriez oublié, on est un peu juste là… » Il la dévisagea une seconde, puis comme elle ne répondait pas continua. « Allez, Carter, je vous promets que tout ira bien… Si vous voulez quand je rentrerai on examinera les dossiers ensemble et on pourra choisir quelqu'un qui ne sera ni russe, ni Kelownien… »

Il lui sourit gentiment, et sous la nonchalance de son ton, elle perçut la même gravité que celle qui l'habitait. La sensation qu'ils étaient à un tournant et que s'ils échouaient, ils perdraient plus que leur planète, que leur vie était trop importante. Omniprésente. Si elle devait mourir, elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets.

« Carter. » reprit-il quand elle baissa les yeux. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

Visiblement surpris et touché à la fois de ce silence dans lequel elle s'était murée, il esquissa un geste vers son visage, un caresse avortée qu'il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu finir, avant de laisser tomber lourdement son bras dans un soupir. Sans un mot, il se détourna.

« Mon Colonel. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, une supplique muette dans le regard. Il devait partir… mais il voulait rester. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle tendit la main vers lui. Par réflexe peut-être, il la prit et elle vit son expression étonnée quand il sentit la chaine contre sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité en observant le collier.

Soudain embarrassée, elle se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules. « C'était à ma mère. »

Du pouce, il retraça les contours des quatre pétales du trèfle, avant de planter son regard dans le sien avec amusement.

« Sam Carter croit donc aux porte-bonheurs ? »

Sans rompre le contact visuel, elle sentit un calme l'envahir. Pas parce que le stress de ces derniers jours s'apaisait ou avait disparu, mais parce qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire devait être dit. Parce qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire ne signifierait rien pour quelqu'un d'autre mais que lui comprendrait l'implicite. Parce que ces sentiments menaçaient aujourd'hui de l'étouffer.

« Je ne crois pas aux porte-bonheurs… » dit-elle doucement. « Pas vraiment… Mais ma mère aimait beaucoup ce pendentif et j'aime l'avoir avec moi. C'est comme si je l'avais _elle…_ Comme si je pouvais sentir… son amour. »

Il fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête, l'étudiant calmement. Tout comme elle, il semblait avoir oublié que le temps pressait. Leur habituelle bulle s'était refermée sur eux et l'univers pouvait tourner et s'écrouler, ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte.

« Et vous voulez me le donner parce que… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, certainement peu sûr de comment la finir. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Lui répondre pouvait être dangereux… Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient au bord de l'apocalypse…

« Parce que je l'aime beaucoup aussi. »

C'était plutôt vague mais son expression s'adoucit, et à nouveau il leva la main dans l'esquisse d'un geste qu'il ne termina pas. Le klaxon de la voiture qui l'attendait brisa les murs fragiles de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée. Aussitôt, un masque neutre glissa sur son visage.

« Je vous le ramènerai en un seul morceau, Sam. » promit-il.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête mais attrapa son poignet quand il voulut s'éloigner. Anxieusement, elle captura son regard.

« Je me fiche du collier. » murmura-t-elle rapidement. « C'est vous que je veux en un seul morceau, Jack. »

« Carter… » gronda-t-il gentiment. Mais il manquait cette réserve habituelle, ce qui la convainquit de pousser encore un peu.

« Ne jouez pas aux héros, mon Colonel. S'il vous plait. » Elle le lâcha mais il ne recula pas… Et elle battait furieusement des paupières pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.

« Quand tout ça sera fini… » dit-il doucement. « On retournera voler tous les deux…. Ok ? »

C'était ce qu'elle obtiendrait de plus près d'une promesse. Et même si elle aurait dû être fâchée qu'il lui parle comme à une enfant, elle se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, se raccrochant à ça. Quand ce serait fini, ils iraient voler… sans pression, sans urgences… Pas pour sauver l'univers mais pour leur propre plaisir. Parce que dans les airs, ils étaient libres.

« A tout à l'heure… » souffla-t-il avant de courir vers la voiture.

Incapable de le regarder disparaître en sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, elle retourna vers l'entrée de la base et les gardes mécontents qui l'y attendaient.

« Major ! »

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son supérieur, surprise que la voiture n'ait toujours pas démarrée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle plaça sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.

« Ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, je le pensais… » cria-t-il pour couvrir la distance. « Vous avez vraiment un très joli petit… » Tout était là, le sourire en coin, la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux… Et ce regard dans lequel elle pouvait lire ce à quoi il pensait vraiment. « Cerveau. »

Elle éclata de rire et rentra en secouant la tête, incapable de dissimuler son sourire. Presque six ans et il ne changerait jamais…


	22. Une dimension trop réelle

_Un petit os pour "Une dimension trop réelle" 1X19. On m'avait demandé un os avec des Sam et Jack alternés, les voilà… _

**There but for the Grace of God**

Daniel prit une grande inspiration en pénétrant dans la salle de briefing, et se dirigea fermement vers le bureau du Général Hammond, qui dans cette réalité était celui du Général O'Neill. L'idée de Jack Général était un peu étrange mais pas plus que d'être prisonnier d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et si ce Jack était même seulement un peu comme le sien, il l'écouterait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, restée entrouverte, et leva la main, prêt à frapper et à se ruer dans le bureau comme il l'aurait fait si ça avait été son ami qui occupait la pièce quand la voix tremblante de Sam retint son geste.

« Je regrette seulement d'avoir autant attendu… »

Fronçant les sourcils, Daniel fit un pas en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil par la large baie vitrée qui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue de la salle de briefing. Le problème, c'est qu'on voyait aussi très bien dans le bureau du Général. Et la mâchoire de Daniel manqua se décrocher quand il vit ce qui se jouait à l'intérieur. Sam, assise sans aucune gêne sur un coin du bureau avait la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Jack, alors que le Colonel… le Général, debout devant elle, avait ses bras autour d'elle et caressait distraitement ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a rien à regretter, bébé… »

Bébé ? Daniel recula un peu brusquement, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas dans leur champ visuel. Non pas qu'ils voient autre chose que l'un l'autre à cet instant précis. _Bébé_ ?

« On va mourir ! » répliqua froidement Sam, et il y avait une note de panique dans sa voix qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais entendue chez son Capitaine Carter à lui. Sa Sam à lui était toujours professionnelle au possible et, à la manière de Jack, ne semblait avoir peur de rien.

« Probablement. » répondit amèrement le militaire dans un soupir, se redressant légèrement pour qu'elle relève la tête. Une fois qu'il eut capturé son regard, il sourit. Et c'était le sourire le plus tendre que Daniel avait jamais vu de la part de Jack… Et à vrai dire, il n'était pas réellement différent de ceux qu'il adressait à leur Sam… « Et on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour empêcher ça, Sam. Il n'y a rien à regretter. »

Tristement, elle secoua la tête, et de là où il se trouvait, Daniel vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« Je regrette de ne pas être ta femme. »

L'archéologue fit un nouveau pas en arrière, sonné. Mais dans quelle réalité tordue était-il tombé ?! D'abord Jack l'appelait bébé… Maintenant elle parlait de l'épouser… A titre personnel, il voyait Sam comme une petite sœur, Teal'c partageait sans aucun doute possible cet état d'esprit vu tous les soldats qu'il avait terrifiés parce qu'ils lui tournaient autour. Ce en quoi Jack l'avait aidé et ça relevait plus d'un comportement de grand frère protecteur que de… Jack voyait Sam comme une amie, une petite sœur… Il l'aurait obligatoirement remarqué si ça n'avait été le cas, n'est ce pas ?

« Tu es ma femme. » affirma Jack avec force et tendresse mêlées. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prêtre pour savoir ça. »

Daniel l'observa, toujours sous le choc, s'écarter de la jeune femme et contourner le bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir. Sam ne semblait pas plus savoir que lui ce qu'il fabriquait, mais il finit par émerger en tenant triomphalement un écrin. Et brusquement, l'archéologue se sentit mal. Il espionnait quelque chose de visiblement très privé et très intime. C'étaient ses coéquipiers. Et en même temps ils ne l'étaient pas. Et il ne pouvait pas se détacher du curieux tableau que formaient ces Sam et Jack.

« Je les ai reçues avant que toute cette pagaille ne commence… J'avais espéré qu'on aurait l'occasion de s'en servir, mais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais tendit l'écrin à Sam. La jeune femme le prit avec des mains tremblantes et passa ses doigts sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avec regret. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas ce que c'était, mais il avait une vague idée et son cœur se serra pour ses deux amis, qui n'étaient pas vraiment eux.

« Elles sont magnifiques… » souffla Sam.

Jack se contenta de sourire, avant de caresser doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

« Veux-tu qu'on les mette ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu as raison, Jack. Qu'on porte ou pas ces alliances ne change pas grand-chose… »

« Mais c'était important pour toi. » contra-t-il immédiatement. « Le mariage. »

Daniel se souvenait avoir posé précisément la même question à Sam au cours de l'une de leurs tardives discussions au mess. Il pensait à Sha'Re et la conversation avait dérivé. Son équipière avait simplement haussé les épaules avec nonchalance et répondu que le mariage était en général l'obsession des filles classiques. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle était militaire, astrophysicienne et que le mariage était sa dernière préoccupation. Elle n'en avait jamais été fan.

Soit c'était une de ces grandes différences dans leurs réalités, soit Sam avait menti pour ne pas passer pour la fille de la bande.

« Ca l'était avant toi. » répondit-elle, la voix caressante et franche. « Mais j'ai su à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble. » Son petit rire amer résonna dans la pièce. « Je n'avais juste pas pensé que ça durerait aussi peu de temps. »

Si l'archéologue avait pensé en avoir fini avec les surprises, il avait visiblement tort. Il avait en moins de dix minutes accepté que ses amis aient, dans cette réalité, une relation amoureuse. Mais il avait pensé que ça c'était construit avec le temps pas qu'ils avaient eu… un coup de foudre. Jack croyait-il seulement à ce genre de chose ? Daniel n'en était pas convaincu.

« Tu savais ça depuis le départ… Et pourtant tu as résisté à mes avances pendant deux mois. »

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Parce que tu es un militaire et que les militaires ne sont jamais sérieux. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, capitulant contre elle-même. « Et je savais que tu pouvais me briser le cœur. »

Daniel s'attendait presque à une répartie moqueuse comme Jack O'Neill en avait le secret, mais au lieu d'être sarcastique, la voix du militaire était posée et douce. Amoureuse probablement.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la minute où je t'ai vue. » Il y eut un petit silence chargé d'émotions que Jack brisa rapidement. « Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais jamais demandé de femmes en mariage au bout de quatre mois. »

Sam éclata de rire et Jack sembla rayonner, heureux de l'avoir détendue. Et Daniel réalisa que son Jack faisait souvent ça… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder parce que le militaire reprenait gentiment l'écrin des mains de Sam et en sortit une bague.

Une nouvelle fois, l'archéologue se dit qu'il devrait reculer et les laisser à ce qui pourrait bien être leur dernier moment d'intimité, mais il était curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qu'un homme comme Jack pourrait bien faire.

Et il fut à nouveau surpris de le voir saisir la main gauche de Sam, une certaine gravité sur le visage. La jeune femme avait cessé de rire et s'était levée, plus sereine qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Perdus dans leur monde, Jack et Sam avaient le regard rivé l'un à l'autre.

« Pour toujours. » jura Jack, la voix un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire, en glissant l'alliance à l'annulaire de la jeune femme. « Et à jamais. »

La gorge serrée, Daniel observa Sam chasser les larmes qui s'étaient égarées sur ses joues et attraper résolument la bague qui était restée dans l'écrin.

« Pour toujours. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme en passant à son tour l'anneau au doigt de Jack. « Et à jamais. »

Pas de 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare', nota Daniel. Probablement parce que la mort frapperait bien assez tôt. Et tandis que Jack se penchait en souriant, capturant les lèvres de… sa femme dans un baiser brûlant, le linguiste battit en retraite silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas les déranger maintenant.

Quelque part, c'étaient Sam et Jack et il se serait tué plutôt que de leur enlever ce dernier au revoir….

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Daniel ouvrit les yeux, légèrement groggy. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était le docteur Fraiser lui disant qu'il devait se reposer et qu'elle lui mettrait une attelle le lendemain. Et pour le moment il avait la tête lourde et sa vue était brouillée. Quelqu'un lui avait enlevé ses lunettes…

Il y avait des voix un peu plus loin, probablement au bout du lit. Il tendit sa bonne main vers la table qu'il devinait à sa droite et attrapa ses lunettes. Une fois en place, le monde reprit sa forme habituelle, et il se sentit déjà un peu moins nauséeux. Il repéra rapidement Sam et Jack au pied de son lit. Ils discutaient paisiblement.

Vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout et que Teal'c n'était pas là, il supposa qu'ils s'étaient croisés pendant leur tour de garde. C'était une tradition qu'ils avaient tacitement instaurée. Quand l'un d'eux était blessé, les autres se reliaient à son chevet. Il s'apprêtait à attirer leur attention d'un raclement de gorge et à leur expliquer par le détail qu'ils étaient tous en grand danger quand quelque chose l'arrêta.

Jack parlait rapidement, trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il racontait, un sourire aux lèvres, et Sam riait. Elle inclinait légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en l'écoutant et le fixait de ses yeux brillants et Jack touchait régulièrement son bras. Ils semblaient complètement étrangers au reste du monde et ça frappa Daniel. Ils étaient exactement comme les autres Sam et Jack.

Et tandis que l'inconscience le gagnait peu à peu et que le Colonel posait une main amicale sur l'épaule de sa subordonnée, Daniel se demanda si Jack était au courant. Savait-il qu'il était amoureux de Samantha Carter ?


	23. La fin de l'union 2

_La fin de l'union (07X16)^^_

**Death Knell **

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jacob caressait distraitement la main de Sam lorsque Selmac l'avertit de la présence silencieuse derrière lui. Son symbiote avait été très calme récemment, ressassant les derniers évènements et se sentant coupable que son hôte doive en souffrir. Parce que oui, une nouvelle fois, il allait devoir quitter Sam. Et Dieu sait jusqu'à quand… Et comme si cette idée n'était pas assez horrible, sa fille n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Janet avait dit que ça ne prendrait plus très longtemps, qu'elle était juste épuisée et qu'elle devait se reposer… Et pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui, il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si Jack ne l'avait pas trouvée. Aussi inquiet que lui, le Colonel avait remué ciel et terre, refusant d'abandonner ou d'accepter ce que les autres insinuaient de plus en plus franchement. Et quand Teal'c et lui l'avaient sauvée, c'était Jack qui l'avait portée jusqu'au campement précaire qu'ils avaient installé sur le site Alpha. Lui encore qui avait refusé de la laisser entre les mains des infirmiers urgentistes surchargés de travail, qui après lui avoir jeté à peine un coup d'œil, avaient catalogué ses blessures comme pouvant attendre. Et quand le Colonel avait passé la Porte, furieux que personne ne s'occupe correctement de son second, la première chose que Jacob avait vue était sa fille, pâle et à peine éveillée, blottie bien confortablement dans les bras de son supérieur.

Un seul regard à Teal'c lui avait appris tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était passé trop près, Jack ne contrôlait plus rien. Et dans ces cas là, mieux valait s'écarter de son chemin. A peine était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie qu'il hurlait déjà sur le docteur Fraiser qui tentait de s'occuper de sa patiente en ignorant l'engueulade justifiée du militaire. Elle était le médecin chef, elle était responsable de son équipe. Et le vieux Général était prêt à parier que l'infirmier qui avait eu le tort de ne pas s'occuper de Sam allait subir la colère de sa supérieure.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. » lança-t-il finalement à la personne derrière lui.

Prenant ça comme une invitation, Jack O'Neill quitta le seuil de l'infirmerie où il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et avança vers le lit, attrapant une chaise et s'installant près de Jacob. Comme à l'ordinaire, le visage du militaire était paré d'un masque neutre et indéchiffrable, et le Tock'Ra refoula un rire. Avait-il peur de lui ?

« Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire qui, ceci dit… Même si ce n'est pas très dur de deviner. »

Calmement, le Colonel leva les yeux du visage de Sam, où ils s'étaient immédiatement fixés, et rencontra le regard de Jacob.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Jake. » déclara-t-il d'un ton impersonnel qui ne lui correspondait pas, mais qui dissimulait mal un certain regret.

Le Général fronça les sourcils, étonné. Quand Sam lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un petit ami, il avait immédiatement pensé que Jack et elle avaient enfin cédé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il approuvait une relation illégale, mais… il était temps que sa fille se pose, fonde une famille… Elle le regretterait si elle ne le faisait pas. Il était temps qu'elle accepte d'être aimée.

« Qui, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Pete Shanahan. » répondit-il de ce ton monocorde. « Un flic. »

Et il y avait un mépris évident dans cette précision.

« Encore des excès de vitesse ? »

Un coin de la bouche de Jack se releva dans ce petit sourire qui lui était coutumier, mais il n'était pas amusé. Il était tout sauf amusé.

« Une bienheureuse attention de Marc, en fait. »

Et là aussi, Jacob perçut du mépris. Il aurait dû s'agacer que Jack considère son fils de la sorte mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se rapprocher de Marc, et d'une certaine manière, Jack était un plus un fils pour lui que Marc ne le serait jamais. C'était triste à dire mais parfois les liens du sang étaient moins fort que ceux que l'ont choisissait de créer. Et à sa façon, il avait adopté le Colonel.

Et il comprenait parfaitement la douleur que l'autre homme s'efforçait de dissimuler sous son ton amusé.

« Qu'a donné votre enquête ? »

Jack tourna la tête vers lui, un air intrigué et complètement innocent sur le visage. Jacob se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et le Colonel abandonna l'idée de faire semblant.

« Comment savez-vous que je me suis renseigné ? »

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le commentaire cinglant de Selmac, qui dans son esprit, lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Que voulait-elle qu'elle fasse ?

« Parce c'est ce que j'aurai fait. » répondit calmement Jacob, bloquant résolument toutes les interventions de son symbiote. « C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. »

Jack sembla méditer ça quelques secondes puis laissa son regard parcourir la silhouette de Sam, s'assurant qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'elle ne risquait pas de se réveiller de façon impromptue.

« Il a eu une jeunesse tourmenté… »

« Il a un casier ? » coupa immédiatement Jacob.

Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Rien de bien méchant, et pas pire que le mien. » Il jeta un regard en coin à Jacob, vérifiant sans en avoir l'air que celui-ci était au courant des petits incidents qui l'avaient mené à choisir l'armée au lieu de la prison. Le Tock'Ra était bien évidemment au courant. Il faisait toujours des recherches. « Il est devenu flic. » continua-t-il après un moment. « Un bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver. Et il a une ex-femme avec qui il n'est pas en très bons termes. »

« Et le côté sombre ? »

Le Colonel sembla hésiter quelques secondes, concentrant son attention sur la jeune femme endormie.

« J'ai des contacts au FBI. » expliqua-t-il froidement, et Jacob pressentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. « Et… il a enquêté sur Sam. Il a demandé à voir son dossier personnel et tout ce que le Gouvernement peut avoir sur elle. »

Il entreprit de lui résumer l'épisode qui les avait opposés à Osiris et comment Pete avait manqué tous les faire tuer. Secouant la tête, Jacob refusait d'accepter que sa fille ait pu continuer à sortir avec lui après ça.

« Elle le sait, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit-il. « Pour la recherche ? Vous le lui avez dit ? »

Jack éclata d'un rire amer. « Oui… » ironisa-t-il « Je me suis empressé de lui dire qu'en faisant une enquête sur son petit ami, j'ai découvert qu'il avait lui-même fait une enquête sur elle. »

« Mais, Jack ! » protesta Jacob, prêt déjà à batailler jusqu'à ce que l'homme promette de tout avouer à sa fille. « Il… »

« Il la rend heureuse. » coupa-t-il dans un aveu douloureux, et Jacob se tut. « Je ne sais pas si elle l'aime vraiment ou si ce n'est qu'une passade, Jake… Mais elle heureuse d'avoir ça. Une vie normale, avec quelqu'un qui l'attend à la maison, qui l'emmène au restaurant… »

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre les deux militaires. Et puis, finalement, Jacob le brisa.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Une nouvelle fois, Jack haussa nonchalamment les épaules comme si ça ne comptait pas. Mais le Tock'Ra voyait au-delà de ces apparences que le Colonel projetait pour se protéger. Il voyait la souffrance brute qui palpitait dans la poitrine de l'homme, menaçant de briser la carapace du militaire.

« Moi, je veux bien la perdre si elle heureuse… »

Jacob ferma brièvement les yeux. Ces deux là se rendaient-ils comptent qu'ils étaient ridicules ? Eperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et faisant preuve d'un stupide héroïsme en plaçant le bien-être de la planète au dessus du leur…

« Mais vous l'aimez. » contra-t-il en désespoir de cause. Soudainement, il ressentit un élan brutal de sympathie pour Daniel et Teal'c qui assistaient à ça au jour le jour.

Jack eut l'air alarmé mais l'infirmerie était déserte. Il n'y avait rien à craindre ici. Rien sauf soi-même. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Jacob réalisa que le Colonel n'avait jamais admis ça à voix haute.

« Oui… » finit-il par avouer, étonné lui-même de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. « Oui, je l'aime. »

« Et vous allez la laisser sortir avec un flic qui a fait des recherches sur elle ?! » lança-t-il, hésitant entre rester bouche bée ou se mettre en colère.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il doucement, insensible aux reproches qui couvaient chez Jacob. « Si c'est ce dont elle a besoin. »

« Mais elle… »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète, en fait. » enchaina Jack sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa litanie d'arguments sur combien c'était stupide. « Je pense qu'elle voulait juste un peu de normalité, pas vraiment me rendre jaloux. Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est qu'aucun homme censé ne laisserait partir une femme comme elle. »

Jacob ouvrit la bouche mais Jack fit un geste vague de la main.

« Tout le monde sait que je suis un crétin, Jacob. Mais on ne peut pas sérieusement penser que Shanahan en est un aussi. Il va tomber amoureux d'elle, s'il ne l'est pas déjà, et là il va lui offrir ce que moi je ne peux pas lui donner. »

Une bague, une maison, une famille, traduisit le Tock'Ra pour Selmac qui leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Et Jacob fut soudain pris d'un instant de folie. Au diable la carrière de sa fille ! Une carrière ne tenait pas chaud la nuit, et tout ça c'était sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait encouragée à faire passer l'armée avant le reste et maintenant, elle allait être malheureuse. Jamais Pete ne parviendrait à la faire rayonner comme Jack le faisait sans même le savoir.

« Faites-le. » pressa-t-il. « Démissionnez. Demandez-lui de le faire. Qu'importe. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, cachez-vous, mariez-vous, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne la laissez pas faire une erreur comme ça. »

« Etes-vous en train de m'ordonner d'épouser votre fille, mon Général ? » demanda Jack avec ironie, avant de secouer la tête. « J'y ai pensé. A prendre ma retraite… Mais avec Anubis… ce n'est pas le moment. » Avec lassitude, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ce ne sera jamais le moment. » soupira-t-il. « Alors si quelqu'un d'autre peut la rendre heureuse… »

« Mais il ne la mérite pas. » dit fermement Jacob. « Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. »

« Personne n'est assez bien pour elle. » souffla Jack avec tendresse.

« Si. » répondit le Général avec franchise, exprimant une vérité qu'il n'avait jamais voulu accepter. « Vous. »

Jack le dévisagea une seconde, et la tendresse que Jacob lut dans ses yeux n'était plus destinée à sa fille mais à lui. C'était respectueux et filial. Et bien que le Colonel ne répondit pas à ça, pensant certainement que c'était faux, le Tock'Ra posa une main sur son épaule, suivant l'impulsion de son symbiote.

« Selmac veut que je vous dise qu'elle pense qu'elle est votre âme sœur. » Il grimaça. « Même si je trouve personnellement le concept un peu cliché. »

« Il l'est. » affirma Jack, en secouant la tête, faussement indigné qu'il puisse employer de telles figures de styles même si c'était pour traduire la pensée de son symbiote. « Mais si elle a raison, alors ça ne fait pas grande différence qu'elle sorte ou pas avec Pete. »

Avec dépit, Jacob soupira. « Au fond, vous êtes un romantique, Jack. »

Le Colonel sourit, amusé. « Si vous le répétez à quelqu'un je devrais vous tuer. »

« La vie n'est pas un film, Jack ! » explosa le vieux Général en se levant brusquement, agacé par le comportement absurde de son ami. Qu'il veuille foutre sa vie en l'air soit. Mais pas si ça impliquait d'entraîner sa fille dans sa chute. « Si vous la laissez tomber amoureuse de lui, elle ne se réveillera pas un beau matin en décidant de revenir vers vous ! Vous allez la perdre, Jack ! Pour toujours. Etes-vous conscient de ça ?! Savez-vous ce que ça fait de perdre l'être qu'on aime par-dessus tout ? »

De neutre, l'expression du Colonel passa à glacée.

« Assez oui. » rétorqua-t-il, une lueur de folie douloureuse dans son regard. « Et c'est justement pour ça que je pense qu'elle serait bien mieux avec un autre. »

« Jack… » soupira Jacob, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas à court d'arguments, loin de là, mais il connaissait l'autre homme. Quand il était buté…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème immédiat, Jacob. »

« Vous avez un problème plus grave que la femme de votre vie fricotant avec un flic qui ne mérite pas de cirer ses chaussures ? » ironisa-t-il, sans humour.

« Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle. » exposa-t-il calmement, comme s'il parlait de la révision de sa voiture. S'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, il aurait pensé que ça lui était égal. « Daniel est son meilleur ami. Teal'c… c'est Teal'c. Mais nous… Je n'ai jamais simplement été son supérieur, je ne sais pas comment faire ça. »

« Qu'étiez-vous si vous n'étiez pas son supérieur ? » demanda le Tock'Ra, curieux de savoir comment Jack se considérait par rapport à sa fille. Et il était vrai que la discipline au sein de SG1 laissait à désirer. Daniel faisait ce qui lui chantait, Teal'c semblait avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur les autres, et Jack… et bien, il ne _donnait_ jamais d'ordres à Sam. En fait, il aurait pu jurer que c'était elle qui commandait parce que quand elle prenait une décision ou donnait son avis, il se rangeait toujours à ses côtés.

« Son ami, je suppose. » haussa-t-il les épaules avec une moue perplexe. « Un peu plus que son ami… Un peu moins que ce qu'est Pete à présent… J'étais un entre-deux. Un entre-deux qui n'a plus de raison d'être. » dit-il résolument, avant de se tourner vers Jacob. « Dois-je devenir le supérieur que j'aurai dû être dès le départ ou est-ce que je dois essayer de maintenir intacte une amitié qui n'a aucune chance de survivre à sa liaison avec le flic ? »

« Je pensais que vous acceptiez qu'elle fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le sarcasme était son dernier recours. Si ça ne le secouait pas…

« J'accepte qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. J'accepte que ce bonheur là ne passe pas par moi, même si je tiens à elle plus que tout. Mais je ne suis pas masochiste, Jacob. Je sais pertinemment ce que ça va me faire. Je ne vais pas réussir à sourire pendant qu'elle vit sa vie. »

Il avait une furieuse envie de l'attraper par le col et de le gifler jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison, mais le rappel apaisant de Selmac, lui expliquant que ça ne servirait à rien, le calma.

« Ne changez rien, Jack. » conseilla patiemment Jacob, et il jura que lorsqu'il mourrait, quelqu'un là-haut avait intérêt à lui présenter une auréole dorée de première classe. « Elle vous aime. Elle finira par le comprendre. »

Jack haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu, puis se leva en soupirant.

« J'avais dit à Daniel que j'allais chercher du café. » s'excusa-t-il. « Il va croire que Thor m'a enlevé. »

Avant que l'homme ait pu disparaître, Jacob attrapa son poignet et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je vais bientôt partir, Jack, et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir. »

Tristement, Jack grimaça. « Oui, Daniel m'a expliqué. Je suis désolé… »

Il balaya sa compassion d'un haussement d'épaules, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Prendrez-vous soin d'elle ? »

C'était la question traditionnelle. Celle qu'il avait posé un nombre incalculable de fois au cours des sept dernières années. Celle qui lui avait fait comprendre que les sentiments de Jack n'étaient pas de ceux qui faiblissent avec le temps et qu'il devrait compter avec lui dans son avenir parce qu'il était inexplicablement lié à Sam.

« Toujours. » jura-t-il sans la moindre once d'hésitation dans la voix. Et pour ça, Jacob le respecta plus encore.

Il regarda le militaire fatigué et blessé se diriger vers la sortie avec lassitude. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour eux…

« Hey, Jack… » Le Colonel s'arrêta mais ne tourna pas la tête. « Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'elle ne soit pas mariée à un abruti quand je reviendrais. »

« Même si je suis l'abruti en question ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire audible dans sa voix.

Il ne répondit pas et Jack partit rejoindre l'archéologue qui devait certainement s'inquiéter de son absence. Secouant la tête, Jacob s'adressa au profil endormi de sa fille.

« Au moins, il a toujours son sens de l'humour… » soupira-t-il.


	24. La Tock'Ra partie 1

_Un os pour La Tock'Ra (02X11). _

_Dites, je rame pour les OS en ce moment alors surtout si vous avez des envies particulières sur des épisodes un peu originaux pour changer des classiques… faites le moi savoir svp. ^^_

_Enjoy and Rewiew_

**The Tock'Ra**

« Je n'en ai que pour une minute. » l'informa Sam en ouvrant son propre casier.

Jacob hésita une seconde puis tenta de se lever. Qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour s'habiller seul ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait offrir à sa fille un minimum d'intimité. Prenant appui sur le banc, il parvint à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Avancer jusqu'à la porte et sortir pour trouver l'appui bienheureux du mur serait une autre paire de manches, mais mourant ou pas, Jacob Carter avait sa fierté.

« Papa… » protesta immédiatement la jeune femme, uniquement pour s'arrêter quand il leva une main, mâchoire contractée. Il était peut-être temps qu'il commence à s'attarder sur cette habitude un peu trop ancrée qu'elle avait à se taire dès qu'il le lui ordonnait, à se refermer sur elle-même. Cependant, il était mourant et être candidat à la première symbiose avec ces… Tock'Ra ? devait bien lui offrir quelques privilèges. Il n'en voulait pas d'autres que de faire un peu plus longtemps l'autruche quand il était question de Sam.

Sa carrière d'abord, lui avait-il toujours répété, le reste après. Elle avait le temps de se trouver un mari et de fonder une famille mais sa carrière, ça elle ne s'y prendrait jamais assez tôt. Et il avait raison bien sûr. Il était fier de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir, du travail qu'elle avait maintenant. Et égoïstement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un peu grâce à lui. Le problème était qu'il commençait à se demander si ça la satisfaisait. Elle était épanouie dans son travail, il s'en était assuré auprès de George, mais était-elle heureuse ?

Il atteignit la porte, lentement et avec beaucoup de mal, et s'énerva de sentir son regard brûlant d'inquiétude vrillé dans son dos. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'il lui crie dessus, mais il était clair qu'elle était prête à bondir à son aide au moindre signe de faiblesse. C'était humiliant. Etait-il réduit au vieillard qui a besoin de sa fille pour faire un pas ? Non, jamais. Sa fierté ne le lui permettrait pas.

Il claqua la porte du vestiaire derrière lui, et là seulement, autorisa ses jambes à le trahir. Elles tremblèrent avant de céder et nul doute qu'il se serait étalé lamentablement sur le sol du couloir si une paire de mains solides ne l'avaient pas rattrapé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le militaire en le remettant plus fermement sur ses pieds. « Pardon. » s'excusa l'homme dans un demi-rire. « Question stupide. »

Jacob leva la tête, étonné que l'inconnu plaisante aussi facilement avec lui. Mais alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux, chocolat, du Colonel face à lui, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement étrangers l'un à l'autre. Et brusquement, il fut heureux de ce coup du sort qui mettait Jack O'Neill sur sa route. Il avait bien prévu de le prendre en privé avant son « départ » qui, il l'avait bien compris, pouvait très bien être sans retour.

« Colonel. » salua-t-il, ne pouvant retenir le venin mordant de ses mots. L'homme ne se mettait-il jamais au garde à vous devant ses supérieurs ? Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un hochement de tête vague. Prudemment, Jacob tendit la main vers l'arrière et trouva l'appui du mur. Alors seulement, il se dégagea brutalement de la poigne du supérieur de sa fille. Celui-ci parut un peu étonné de la violence du geste mais il était dur de percer le masque neutre du militaire.

« Excusez-moi, mon Général. » finit par marmonner l'homme, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je dois me changer. »

Et effectivement, il n'était pas en tenue de combat. Mais alors qu'il faisait le geste d'ouvrir la porte, Jacob attrapa fermement son poignet.

« Sam est à l'intérieur. » coupa-t-il court à la tentative d'O'Neill pour rentrer dans le vestiaire.

« Elle n'a rien contre. » dit-il avec prudence, le ton incertain. « On se change toujours ensemble. » Avant même que le poids de ses mots n'ait pu descendre dans sa poitrine et réveiller la colère qui le maintenait debout ces temps-ci, les yeux du Colonel s'écarquillaient d'horreur. « Non ! Je veux dire SG1. Pas elle et moi. Jamais. Surement pas. Carter… non. »

Le Colonel semblait clairement mal à l'aise et il fut incapable de résister à la tentation qui s'offrait à lui.

« Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que ma fille est repoussante ? »

Ca sembla le paniquer davantage encore alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la porte, et Jacob aurait pu jurer qu'il estimait les chances qu'elle entende leur conversation.

« Non ! » répliqua-t-il. « Bien sûr que non… Elle est… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, semblant au contraire s'enfermer dans un mutisme froid. Tout amusement avait déserté Jacob. Pas seulement parce que le Colonel était rentré en plein mode militaire mais parce qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, à savoir que Sam était plus que séduisante. Et à nouveau, il eut cette même impression qu'il avait déjà eue à Washington quelques mois plus tôt.

Ca tenait à peu de choses vraiment… La façon dont il s'était tenu près d'elle, la façon dont il lui parlait… et surtout, il connaissait Sam et il savait comment elle était quand un garçon lui plaisait. Il en avait terrifié assez. Un seul de ses sourires l'avait trahie. Et il devait admettre que jamais encore il ne l'avait vue sourire comme ça, aussi franchement, aussi… Il supprima le mot 'amoureusement' de son esprit aussi bien que de son vocabulaire. Il devait mettre les choses au point avec ce Colonel maintenant.

Il n'avait pas travaillé à faire de la carrière de Sammy ce qu'elle était pour que le premier pilote venu la mette en miettes.

« Il a quatre ans, Sam s'est fiancée à un Capitaine. Jonas Hanson. » commença calmement Jacob et vit une surprise claire s'afficher sur les traits d'O'Neill, envoyant valser son masque indéchiffrable. Bien, ça retenait au moins son attention. « Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, elle était persuadée qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il s'est avéré que j'avais raison et que tout ce qu'il recherchait c'étaient les perches que je pouvais lui obtenir. J'ai fait ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'ils rompent. »

Une colère froide déforma un instant le visage du Colonel et Jacob fut très fier de lui. Il avait compris le message. S'il couchait avec Sam, comme il le soupçonnait, pour se servir d'elle, il venait de comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien. Il avait exigé de voir son dossier il y a des mois déjà, et quand il avait réussi à l'obtenir après presque cinq semaines de lutte, la moitié était confidentielle. Même pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu se faire une idée précise de l'homme. Et si un élan spontané de sympathie le poussait vers lui, l'attitude bien trop protectrice et nonchalante qu'il avait à l'égard de sa fille lui déplaisait totalement.

« Hanson était un connard. » gronda O'Neill, avec un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte. « Si vous voulez mon avis, sa mort ne fait de tort à personne. »

Jacob ne put dissimuler un mouvement de surprise qui déclencha une vague de nausée. Les joies du Cancer.

« Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, Colonel. » insista-t-il. « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils rompent. Ne pensez pas que je ne puisse pas m'occuper d'elle, même si je suis une galaxie plus loin ou si j'ai un serpent dans la tête. »

O'Neill fronça les sourcils. « Général, je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous insinuez. »

Une froideur glaciale émanait maintenant du Colonel et Jacob se sentit faiblir un peu plus. Le militaire était clairement outré et brusquement le vieil homme se sentit très fatigué. Sam lui avait tellement de fois reproché de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas… Avait-il eu tort ? Peu probable, le regard d'O'Neill ne trompait pas.

« Je pense, » déclara-t-il, décidant de laisser tomber les métaphores. « que vous avez une liaison avec ma fille et qu'elle doit cesser. »

Le militaire le dévisagea durant une minute, hésitant visiblement entre rire et se mettre en colère. Puis, brusquement, il tourna la tête vérifiant que les deux airmans qui discutaient à l'autre bout du couloir n'avaient rien entendu. Quand il fut clair qu'ils étaient pris dans leur conversation, O'Neill se retourna vers lui, une fureur sourde brillant dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le genre de dégâts que cette accusation pourrait faire à la carrière de votre fille, _Général_. » chuchota-t-il d'un ton menaçant. « Si quelqu'un d'autre avait seulement sous-entendu ce que vous venez de dire, je l'aurais massacré. » Le ton était sérieux, franc, et Jacob n'avait aucun doute que c'était la plus stricte vérité. « Parce que vous êtes le père de Carter, et parce que vous êtes mourant, je vais vous répondre. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus jamais cette conversation. »

Il marqua une pause et Jacob acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le rapport de force s'était inversé. Mais une chose était sûre… Jack O'Neill ne jouait pas la comédie, il était réellement en colère.

« Carter est mon second. » assena le Colonel, insistant bien sur chaque mot. « Probablement le dernier que j'aurai. C'est pourquoi sa carrière est importante pour moi. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre. « _Elle_ est importante pour moi. Soyez certain que nous n'entretenons aucune liaison, et je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais je vous jure que jamais, jamais, je ne la mettrais dans une position où elle devrait choisir entre moi et son travail. »

Il était intéressant de noter qu'à aucun moment il avait clamé ne pas avoir de sentiments pour sa fille, ou ne voir en elle qu'une simple amie… Néanmoins, Jacob le sentit sincère. Et il en fut rassuré. Parce qu'il connaissait sa fille, elle était amoureuse de lui. Ca se voyait. Et tant qu'il serait dans les parages, aucun idiot ne la convaincrait d'abandonner l'armée. Et lui-même ne mettrait pas sa carrière en danger. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Général. Enfin un garçon qui lui plaisait. Prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, à l'aider dans sa carrière et la cerise sur le gâteau : inaccessible.

« Vous fumez ? » demanda-t-il et il eut la satisfaction de voir l'homme froncer brusquement les sourcils à la question incongrue.

« Non. » répondit le Colonel, légèrement perplexe.

« Des squelettes cachés dans le placard ? »

Cette fois l'homme frissonna et ne parvint pas à cacher sa réaction. Son regard se perdit dans une brume douloureuse et quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, il y avait une lueur attristée.

« Beaucoup trop, j'en ai peur. »

Jacob apprécia la réponse. S'il avait répondu non, il ne lui aurait pas totalement accordé sa confiance. Un militaire dont un Général deux étoiles ne pouvait accéder au dossier avait forcément fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier. C'était ce qui différenciait les hommes meurtris mais humains des machines à tuer qui pullulaient dans les rangs des Marines.

« Si jamais cette histoire avec ces aliens capote… »

« Tout ira bien, Général. » coupa O'Neill avec un optimisme forcé. Jacob leva la main, indiquant qu'il aimerait finir de parler.

« Si jamais cette histoire avec ces aliens capote, puis-je compter sur vous pour veiller sur Sam ? »

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres du militaire. « Je doute qu'elle apprécie que quiconque 'veille' sur elle, monsieur. Elle est parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. »

Il éleva légèrement la voix et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'une seconde à l'autre. Ca fit presque rire Jacob. Sam était si prompte à rappeler à tous qu'elle était grande et pouvait se débrouiller toute seule quand elle était petite… C'était bon de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

« Le ferez-vous quand même ? » demanda-t-il, sans se soucier que sa fille l'entende ou pas. Il voulait une promesse. Il voulait être sûr que Sam irait bien.

Le Colonel sembla sur le point de balayer cette question d'un nouveau trait d'ironie, mais redevint finalement sérieux.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez me demander ça à moi ? Pourquoi pas Marc ? » Jacob ouvrit la bouche, ignorant le picotement douloureux à l'idée que son fils avait ignoré ses appels, mais O'Neill ne le laissa pas finir. « Ne vous méprenez pas, mon Général. Je le ferai quand même. Pas parce que vous me le demandez mais parce qu'elle est mon amie, mais… »

Mais lui demander ça à lui était lui donner une importance qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir. Décidemment, ce garçon lui plaisait. Il était droit, honnête, et d'après ce qu'il savait du job courageux. Et puis à entendre Sam, c'était le meilleur supérieur qu'elle ait jamais eu. Il lui enseignait des choses au lieu de simplement attendre qu'elle apprenne toute seule. Sachant qu'elle avait brièvement servi sous ses propres ordres au début de sa carrière, c'était même un peu vexant.

« N'avez-vous donc aucune faiblesse, Jack O'Neill ? » finit-il par demander, un peu surpris de tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement et seul un réflexe lui permit de la saisir avant qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans. Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il avait guetté depuis le début… Mais Jacob n'était pas convaincu. Et le sourire spontané que lui envoya à Sam en le voyant ne lui plaisait pas davantage que la lueur tendrement amusée qui dansait dans les yeux d'O'Neill.

« Désolée, mon Colonel, je ne vous avez pas vu. »

Il l'excusa d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Je criais assez fort, pourtant. » plaisanta-t-il.

Aussitôt, le regard farouchement hostile de sa fille se posa sur lui. Et il ravala une réplique acerbe. Etait-il obligé de le dénoncer de la sorte ? Faisant de son mieux pour paraître innocent, Jacob sourit.

« Papa ! » siffla Sam, nullement dupe.

Le Général leva les yeux au ciel. Il était mourant, pour l'amour du Ciel, est-ce que ça ne lui donnait pas le privilège de ne pas avoir à subir les remontrances de son enfant ?!

« Je plaisante, Carter. » intervint gentiment Jack. « C'était une conversation tout à fait amicale. »

« Ca j'en doute. » grogna-t-elle, mais laissa tomber le sujet.

Avec un sourire, Jack se dirigea vers les vestiaires, les informant qu'il n'en avait que pour cinq minutes. Sur le seuil, il s'immobilisa, jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Sam puis planta son regard dans celui de Jacob.

« Quand à ma faiblesse… » dit-il d'un ton joyeux que démentait la gravité soudaine dans ses yeux. « Je pensais qu'elle était manifeste, mon Général. »

Il mit une petite seconde à intégrer le sens de sa réponse, puis il rencontra le regard perplexe de Sam et il sourit.

« Jacob ! » cria-t-il à la porte qui se fermait. Sa fierté l'obligea à ignorer ce qui semblait bien être un ricanement moqueur de la part du Colonel.

« Jacob ? » répéta sa fille complètement perdue. « D'habitude il te faut au moins un an avant d'autoriser qui que ce soit à t'appeler par ton prénom au lieu de ton garde… »

Le Général se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Il n'allait quand même pas lui offrir de l'appeler papa après lui avoir parlé, en tout et pour tout, deux fois. Mais c'était bien la première fois que l'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça…


	25. L'arche de vérité

**The arc of ****truth**

Le regard de Vala passa de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers avec un étrange sentiment de surprise. Ce soir, tout semblait différent. Une sensation de calme, d'apaisement… Tous avaient l'air plus détendu, moins… à cran. De Cameron qui, vautré sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et les yeux mis clos, peinait à se remettre de ses multiples blessures sans s'en cacher comme à son habitude, jusqu'à Teal'c qui observait lui aussi le reste de l'équipe en souriant. Et quand le Jaffa souriait, ça faisait presque peur à la pirate.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les silhouettes immobiles de Sam et Jack… Le Général les avait rejoints dès qu'il avait pu quitter Washington, et avait débarqué au milieu de leur petite soirée improvisée. Soirée improvisée qui avait attendu les quatre jours nécessaires pour que Mitchell soit autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie… Ils avaient fêté la victoire comme il se devait, et Vala n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était l'alcool ou la fatigue qui pesait maintenant sur eux, les enfermant tous dans un mutisme contemplatif.

L'appartement de Daniel était silencieux à présent, troublé seulement par la respiration légèrement sifflante de Cameron et les soupirs réguliers de l'archéologue. Le simple mouvement qu'elle fit pour poser son verre sur la table amena sur elle trois paires d'yeux, elle sourit et ils détournèrent le regard. Une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa aller à observer Sam et Jack.

Le fait qu'ils soient en couple était un secret de polichinelle au sein de leur petite bande, mais jamais au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient affichés. Sourires, plaisanteries, sous-entendus… oui. Mais quelque chose de plus concret… jamais. Et pourtant ce soir…

Il n'y avait jamais assez de place chez Daniel, l'un d'entre eux finissait toujours par devoir s'asseoir par terre. Généralement c'était Sam ou elle… Parfois Teal'c… Pas aujourd'hui. Comme pour marquer la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvrait devant eux, les deux militaires agissaient ouvertement. Et quand elle regardait Sam, assise sur les genoux de Jack, blottie contre sa poitrine, à moitié endormie alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Une nouvelle fois son attention partit vers Cameron qui fermait les yeux pour endiguer les vagues de douleur sans toutefois se plaindre, puis vers Teal'c et la gentille façon dont il poussa vers lui la boite de comprimés que leur avait confié Laam, enfin elle revint à leur couple d'amoureux et comprit.

C'était un moment de transition. Ephémère.

Il y avait ce genre d'instant avec un avant et un après. Les Oris étaient leur 'avant' et ils étaient tous en train de décider ce que serait leur 'après'. Mais le moment de flottement ne durerait pas, et il était urgent qu'elle agisse. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y faire face… Et là, dans ce silence amical, elle le discernait aussi nettement que si ça avait été encadré d'enseignes lumineuses.

Daniel lui lança un énième coup d'œil peu discret.

Hésitait-il lui aussi ? Elle avait fini. Deux routes s'ouvraient à elle. Tomin partait demain et elle savait qu'il lui demanderait de le suivre. Il se doutait qu'elle refuserait mais il demanderait néanmoins, il avait fait assez d'allusions. C'était Tomin, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas mais dont elle pourrait apprendre à tomber amoureuse, ou Daniel. Aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Daniel. Et pourtant ça la tuait. Ca la tuait qu'il la rejette sans cesse, alors c'était peut-être encore la meilleure solution. Partir.

Sans un mot, elle planta son regard dans celui de Daniel. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis l'archéologue hocha la tête d'un air résigné et se leva, se réfugiant sur le petit balcon. Elle le suivit et referma la porte vitrée derrière elle, sans noter que tous les fixaient avec des sourires plus ou moins entendus. Le 'c'est pas trop tôt' du Général passa étrangement inaperçu, lui aussi.

Accoudé à la petite rambarde en métal, l'archéologue avait les yeux perdus dans la nuit. Incertaine quant à la façon d'aborder le sujet, elle vint s'appuyer à côté de lui et se mit, elle aussi, à fixer les efforts désespérés d'un homme pour faire démarrer sa voiture trente mètres plus bas. Ca n'avait rien de passionnant mais ça avait au moins le mérite de la distraire de cette angoisse sourde qui lui nouait le ventre. Ils n'avaient pas la même idée de comment devait se terminer la discussion, elle le sentait dans le silence qui s'étirait.

« C'est compliqué. » finit par lâcher Daniel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, persuadée cette fois que ce n'était plus de l'appréhension mais de la fureur qui menaçait de l'emporter.

« Ca l'est toujours, Daniel. » rétorqua-t-elle, sans une note d'humour dans la voix.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement fâché qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

« _Vous_… » l'accusa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir « êtes dangereuse. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, à se défendre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la fixa avec cet air mi-désapprobateur, mi-passionné, auquel elle savait ne pas pouvoir échapper.

« _Vous_ m'aguichez en permanence. _Vous_ me faites croire que vous voulez plus que ce que vous aller me donner au final. Et quand vous disparaitrez – parce que, je vous connais, vous disparaitrez- vous ne jetterez même pas un regard en arrière, vous vous moquerez bien de l'état dans lequel vous m'abandonnerez. Vous aurez eu ce que vous vouliez et le reste ne compte pas, n'est ce pas ?! »

Elle fit un pas en arrière sous la virulence de l'attaque. Avait-elle jamais fait quelque chose qui justifiait ses reproches ? Oui… Evidemment. Elle avait volé, menti… tué parfois. Blessée, elle détourna la tête. Oui… elle méritait son mépris.

« Vous vous trompez, Daniel. » contra-t-elle doucement, presqu'à voix basse. « Si l'un de nous devait partir, ce ne serait pas moi. Je ne suis pas votre genre de filles… » Elle se força à sourire mais abandonna quand ça se transforma en grimace. « Et je dirais bien que vous finiriez par me détester, mais ça, c'est déjà fait. »

« Je ne vous déteste pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et releva la tête. Son cœur battait trop fort, ses paumes étaient moites et elle se demanda si elle avait jamais déjà ressenti ça pour quiconque. C'était désagréable. Savoir qu'elle était à la merci du moindre de ses mots…

« C'est drôle, d'ici je ne vois pas bien la différence. »

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle nota qu'il tremblait mais c'était probablement de fureur.

« Vous êtes insupportable ! »

Vala accueillit la pique d'un large sourire. C'était sa façon de se défendre. Sourire. Etre belle. Se cacher derrière un mur lisse ou rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien, sauf Daniel.

« Vous n'aurez pas à me supporter très longtemps. » déclara-t-elle calmement, une drôle de sensation d'apaisement se diffusant dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça. C'était presque mieux. Plus sûr… rester trop de temps au même endroit, s'attacher aux gens… Ca ne lui avait jamais réussi. Et Daniel… Ca aurait été trop fort, trop… C'était quelque chose d'important, de grand… Elle n'était pas douée pour ça. Elle fichait toujours tout en l'air.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Elle fut surprise de la note d'urgence qu'elle perçut dans sa voix mais la mit très vite sur le compte de son imagination débordante. « Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Tomin veut que je le suive. »

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à la douleur brute qui déforma ses traits. Daniel la dévisagea longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Evidemment… La femme d'un homme politique important, c'est mieux que travailler pour l'Air Force. »

Ca lui fit plus mal que son attaque précédente. Etait-ce donc l'image qu'il avait d'elle ? Celle d'une…

« Oui, c'est ça… » répondit-elle amère, son sourire toujours en place. « Exactement ça. »

Elle se détourna et tendit la main vers la porte vitrée. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

« Vala, attendez ! » Il attrapa son bras et la ramena en arrière. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Si. » cracha-t-elle en se dégageant. « C'était ce que vous vouliez dire. »

Elle voulut partir une nouvelle fois, mais son regard la cloua sur place. Pas méchant, pas agressif… Anxieux, inquiet. Déconcertant.

« Il n'y a rien pour vous, là bas. » murmura-t-il et elle se demanda à qui il parlait. A lui ou à elle.

« Il n'y a rien pour moi, ici. » riposta-t-elle fermement.

Une panique glacée ravagea son visage et avant qu'elle ait compris, sa main était sur sa joue, ses doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux, et il la suppliait du regard de comprendre.

« C'est faux… Ici, vous avez un travail, des amis… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas assez. »

Gentiment, à regret, elle emprisonna son poignet et le força à baisser son bras. Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir. C'était triste mais ils n'avaient pas d'avenir. Elle avait ouvert la porte cette fois, et faire un pas à l'intérieur lui arracha presque le cœur. Elle nota avec soulagement que les autres avaient disparu. Au moins ils ne devraient pas s'expliquer… Elle passerait dire au revoir à Sam demain et… ou pas. Non, elle ne dirait pas au revoir. Elle détestait les adieux.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?! » cria Daniel, derrière elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme, c'était étrange. Lentement, elle se retourna.

« Il y avait des dizaines de phrases, Daniel. » dit-elle calmement. « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, arrivait en tête… Il y avait aussi la déclaration plus romantique mais, soyons honnête, je n'en espérais pas tant… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou d'encaisser, elle attrapa la courte veste en cuir noir que lui avait offert Sam et s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'elle était venue avec la militaire. Comment allait-elle rentrer ? Soupirant, elle refusa de penser à ça. Elle partait, un point c'est tout. Elle marcherait, ferait du stop…

Elle sentit deux mains saisir fermement ses épaules. Le souffle de Daniel roulait sur sa nuque, court de s'être énervé. Elle ignora le frisson comme elle ignora la chaleur qui l'envahissait.

« Restez. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, attentive à ce que sa voix soit sous contrôle, à ce que rien ne dérape.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle devait l'entendre, il devait le dire.

« Vala… » supplia-t-il et elle se dégagea doucement. S'il ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Et si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ce n'était pas réel.

« Ca me terrorise. » avoua-t-il rapidement avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire un pas. « Ca… Vous… Ca me terrorise. »

Elle fut étonnée de la boule qu'elle sentit dans sa gorge, fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller contre lui. C'était fini. C'était dit. C'était fini.

« Vous avez trop de pouvoir. » souffla-t-elle, en tentant de retenir l'émotion, les larmes. « Vous pouvez me détruire. Ca me fait peur. »

Doucement, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Elle croisa son regard avec un mélange de frayeur et d'anticipation. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti, jamais avoué quelque chose comme ça.

« Que fait-on, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait qu'une solution raisonnable.

« C'est trop fort, Daniel. Trop dur. Il faut… je dois partir. Dans quelques temps, peut-être que… »

Mais elle s'arrêta. Une brusque certitude envahit son cerveau. Ce n'était pas le genre de sentiments qui disparaissaient avec le temps. Trop puissants.

« On fuit, alors ? » résuma-t-il dans un éclat de rire amer. « Vous dans une galaxie, moi dans une autre et on espère ne plus jamais se recroiser par peur de tout gâcher ? » Il plissa les yeux, dans cette moue inquiète et perplexe, la suppliant de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire. « Et si on passait à côté de quelque chose d'important ? »

Perdue, elle secoua la tête. « Mais vous ne voulez rien de moi, Daniel. Et je suis fatiguée que vous ne vouliez rien de moi. »

« Vous vous trompez… » Prudemment, il glissa une main sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. « Je veux trop, Vala. » Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement quand il avança, réduisant à néant la maigre distance qui les séparait encore. Un autre homme l'aurait embrassée. Pas Daniel. « Je veux tout. » reprit-il, avant d'incliner la tête en se mordant la lèvre. « Pouvez-vous tout me donner ? »

Elle déglutit péniblement. Sa présence était écrasante, la boule chaude au creux de son ventre une preuve évidente de ce qu'elle s'échinait à nier… Tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne… de cesser de se cacher devant des prétextes stupides…

Et pourtant, elle ne fit rien.

Parce que la question était franche et qu'elle méritait une réponse franche. Parce que la réponse franche n'était certainement pas celle qu'il voulait entendre. Elle voulut fermer les yeux mais ne put se résoudre à rompre le lien qui les unissait…

« Je ne sais pas… » Sa voix s'était cassée, fragile. « Je voudrais dire oui, Daniel. Jurer… Mais je ne sais pas… »

Elle sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. Ils étaient trop proches. Il devrait la lâcher… la lâcher avant qu'elle cède… avant qu'elle les pousse à la faute.

« Pouvez-vous me promettre… » demanda-t-il plus doucement. « que quand vous saurez, vous me le direz ? Quelle que soit la réponse ? »

Gravement, elle hocha la tête. Ca elle pouvait le certifier, mais… Elle aurait du mal à le faire d'une autre galaxie…

Par peur de briser l'étrange harmonie qui s'était installée entre leurs deux corps, elle ferma les yeux, formulant la question qui torturait son âme.

« Que fait-on ? Je veux dire… maintenant ? »

Il s'humecta les lèvres. Paradoxe étrange, il semblait à la fois nerveux et serein. Elle était un peu dans le même état. Soulagée d'avoir exprimé ce qui les dévorait mais électrisée par leur position, les possibles que cela ouvrait.

« Maintenant… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il souffla avant d'incliner son visage. Immédiatement, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer. Mais il jouait avec elle ! Il jouait de façon insupportable. Frôlant pour mieux reculer. Caressant pour provoquer. Lasse de ce petit jeu, elle glissa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et appuya. Il céda sans effort, dévorant enfin sa bouche.

Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait sincèrement voulu arrêter là, qu'il n'avait l'intention d'aller plus loin. Mais très vite, trop peut-être, sa bouche se promenait dans le creux de sa gorge, sa main s'aventurait sous son tee-shirt et les vêtements leur parurent une barrière bien inutile.

Et alors qu'elle se coulait contre le corps chaud de Daniel, Vala sourit. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.


	26. Sous la glace

_Cette scene se situe à la fin de Sous la glace (4X10). Ce sont vraiment les dernières minutes de l'épisode. Cependant j'ai conservé les dialogues original de la VO. Vous constaterez qu'ils ne sont pas du touuuuuut conforme à la VF. En VO c'est Sam qui se réfère la première à Jack comme "Sir" et Jack est blasé. En aucun cas elle ne l'appele Jack et il la reprend. (Non je ne tente pas de faire de SAm la méchante de l'affaire... mais Jack n'est pas le méchant non plus ;))

* * *

_

**Beneath the surface**

C'était un de ces moments, décida-t-elle. Un de ces moments qui changeaient une vie ou qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas saisis, laissaient un amer goût de regret qui hantaient vos nuits pour les années à venir. Elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Elle était tout aussi consciente du cri désespéré de Terra au plus profond de son âme tandis que son agonie silencieuse et indolore déchirait l'esprit de la jeune femme pour enfin redonner sa vraie place à Sam. Mais Sam et Terra étaient une seule et même personne, au fond… Seul le nom et les souvenirs changeaient… Le nom, les souvenirs et le fait que Terra n'ait jamais eu conscience d'appartenir à un corps d'armée, le fait qu'elle ait toujours été libre de s'exprimer là où Sam devait reculer, subir et se taire.

Elle voyait bien dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face qu'il ne suffirait que d'un mot. Un mot et Jonah… Jack l'emporterait sur le Colonel O'Neill aussi facilement et Sam menaçait de renverser le Major Carter.

Un mot qu'elle ne pouvait se risquer à prononcer… Qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de prononcer. Ce n'était pas à elle de briser l'équilibre fragile qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer avant que leurs mémoires ne leur soient enlevées. Pas à elle, non… Pas à lui, non plus…

Et des pensées similaires devaient courir dans l'esprit de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Jonah ou Jack peu importe, car il avait beau sourire avec hésitation, un espoir ténu quoique confus dans le regard, elle sentait dans les banalités qu'ils venaient d'échanger sur Hammond, qui ne s'appelait définitivement pas Homer, une certaine appréhension. Une incertitude qui la poussait à devoir prendre la décision pour eux deux.

Qui du Major Carter ou de Sam laisser gagner…

Il sembla sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et bien qu'elle ait conscience que le silence entre eux ait duré à peine quelques secondes, elle ressentit l'urgence d'intervenir avant que leur statu quo ne s'écroule. Avant que la rage et le sentiment d'injustice de Terra ne la poussent à accepter ce que son esprit rationnel ne pouvait admettre et se jeter contre la poitrine de son collègue. Elle savait qu'il ne la repousserait pas. Jamais. Elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire.

Franchir le gouffre gigantesque du mètre qui les séparait…

Etait-ce cette pensée qu'il serait si facile de se laisser aller qui l'effraya ou le fait que les paroles que l'homme pourrait prononcer la déstabiliserait plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà… elle n'aurait pas su dire. Toujours est-il qu'elle fit la seule chose qui lui semblait appropriée à ce moment donné.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Elle se retrancha derrière le Major Carter…

Et le moment décisif s'envola comme tant d'autres, terminé avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser la chance qu'elle venait encore une fois de refuser de saisir.

Le sourire du Colonel s'altéra avant de disparaître et il baissa la tête, fixant ses yeux bruns sur le sol.

« Monsieur… » répéta-t-il et la prononciation était neutre.

Sauf pour elle.

Elle entendit tout ce qu'un autre n'aurait pas perçu.

Dégout.

Regret.

Haine.

Dégout de leur lâcheté commune. Regret de ce qui ne pourrait probablement jamais être. Haine de ce qui se tenait entre eux et les séparait.

Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Sam, sachant qu'il comprendrait ce qui se cachait derrière aussi bien qu'elle déchiffrait ses non-dits.

Regrets bien sûr… Soulagement aussi… Savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule… Qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle… Tendresse, enfin… Tendresse pour ne pas dévoiler autre chose… Ne pas avouer ce qui était plus profond et beaucoup plus dur à gérer qu'une simple attirance…

Quand le regard chocolat s'adoucit et qu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait compris, elle hocha la tête. Presque imperceptiblement…

Elle n'était pas certaine du pourquoi de ce geste. C'était comme si elle acquiesçait à sa propre décision…

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux quelques secondes et réancra son regard où brillait une lueur déterminée dans les siens.

« Rentrons à la maison. » offrit-il.

Et Sam se força à sourire en s'apercevant que le sourire qu'elle avait plaqué sur ses lèvres avait disparu sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son regard vola autour d'elle et elle hésita légèrement. Certes, la vie dans ces souterrains n'avait rien d'agréable… Mais ici, elle avait eu Jonah... Pendant une trop brève période, elle avait eu Jonah. Et ça lui avait paru normal. Elle n'avait pas savouré chaque seconde de cette amitié plus libre, de cet… amour qui s'épanouissait lentement parce que cela lui avait paru naturel…

Un léger froncement de sourcils de son supérieur lui rappela que ressasser cela ne servirait à rien. Il devait probablement regretter autant qu'elle de ne pas avoir agi ou profiter ou…

Une nouvelle fois, elle se surprit à hocher la tête.

« Oui, Monsieur. » accepta-t-elle, forçant une touche de gaité à passer dans sa voix.

Le Colonel se détourna le premier et s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle le suivit sans grand enthousiasme, sursautant presque quand leurs mains se frôlèrent alors qu'il le longeait côte à côte.

Jonah aurait capturé sa main et Terra se serait probablement collée contre lui pour qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules…

Le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill se contentaient de frôlements, de regards lourds et de non-dits…

« Ah, vous voilà ! » s'exclama Carlin… Non, Daniel, quand ils atteignirent la grande salle où les attendaient leurs amis.

L'archéologue leur jeta un regard mi-gêné, mi-curieux sous lequel Sam s'obligea à paraître soulagée de rentrer chez eux. Qui doué d'un minimum de santé mentale regretterait un endroit pareil ?

« Tout va bien ? » insista le jeune homme comme ni la scientifique ni le militaire n'offrait de réponse.

« Je pense que Brenna a besoin de soins urgents, Daniel Jackson. » intervint Teal'c en jetant à Sam un de ces regards qui faisaient parfois penser au Major qu'il était télépathe.

Mais il n'était pas télépathe… juste observateur.

Il ne devait pas être dur de noter la tension dans la mâchoire du Colonel ou le voile de tristesse dans ses propres yeux.

« Oh, oui ! » acquiesça Daniel avec un geste d'excuse pour Brenna. Il prit tout de même le temps de se tourner une dernière fois vers eux. « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit finalement Jack d'un ton joyeux qui sonnait faux. « N'est ce pas, Carter ? »

« Oui, Danny. » assura-t-elle à son ami avec un sourire.

« Montrez-nous le chemin, Carter. » ordonna le Colonel avant que leur coéquipier ait pu réitérer.

« A vos ordres, Monsieur. » répondit-elle en avançant vers là où elle pensait trouver la Porte. Mais elle était relativement isolée du reste de la troupe et était-ce Terra ou elle, elle n'en savait rien… Toujours est-il qu'elle éprouva le besoin de prendre sa revanche sur ce mot qui dressait entre eux la barrière fantôme de l'armée.

« Jack… » murmura-t-elle. Trop bas pour que qui que ce soit d'autre entende. Mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle l'avait prononcé.

Et un véritable sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

Parce que ni Terra, ni Sam ne s'avouait vraiment vaincue.


	27. Dans l'antre des Goa'ulds

_Episode 3X01, à la fiiiiin de l'épisode. Uniquement pour faire plaisir à Camilla ;) _

_**Into the fire**_

Un chahut amical régnait dans le petit vestiaire qui leur était alloué mais Sam n'entendait rien. Tellement concentrée sur les problèmes à venir que pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et avaient quitté l'infirmerie, le Colonel dut poser une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Et elle n'était pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle, pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle sursauta. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, elle l'avait senti approcher. Mais… qu'il la touche…

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il et elle grimaça, n'ayant pas écouté la question précédente.

« Alors ? » répéta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil suppliant à Daniel. L'archéologue échangea un regard perplexe avec Teal'c mais expliqua quand même.

« Vous voulez sortir ce soir ? Bière et steak. »

Elle ravala un soupir, soulagée et nerveuse à la fois. Une soirée entre amis _était_ ce qui lui fallait. Mais passer une soirée entière avec le Colonel avant d'avoir pu analyser pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait… Sans compter qu'il allait probablement être furieux contre elle dans moins de quinze minutes, quand Hammond les aurait tous débriefé.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

La main, toujours posée sur son épaule, exerça une courte pression, attirant son attention. Elle leva la tête vers le militaire qui la fixait toujours de son air indéchiffrable, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Elle se força à sourire mais elle était certaine que ça ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose. Il la lâcha finalement, après un froncement de sourcils, et se tourna vers leurs coéquipiers.

« Pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas devant, les gars ? » Ca avait l'air d'une proposition, mais l'ordre sous-jacent était clair. « On vous rejoint. »

Ils s'exécutèrent comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça. Et c'était peut-être le cas… Le Colonel reporta à nouveau son attention sur elle et, par réflexe, elle se redressa dans un semi-garde à vous. Il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que Makepeace lui ait déjà parlé… Et elle savait que le savon qu'il allait lui passer était inévitable, même s'il choisissait de la défendre quelques minutes plus tard au briefing. Ce qu'il ferait, elle le savait. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de recevoir les reproches conjugués de Makepeace et Hammond. Et elle les avait mérités. Elle avait désobéi à un ordre direct. Elle était retournée le chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carter ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Trop doucement pour qu'il soit au courant. Mal à l'aise, et inquiète à l'idée de le décevoir, elle se raidit encore, adoptant cette fois un garde à vous total. Elle n'eut, en revanche, pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Depuis quand sommes-nous formels ? » grommela-t-il. « Vous êtes très bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Se sentant plus stupide encore, elle se détendit et lui fit face. L'inquiétude pure qu'elle lut sur ses traits lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui serait le pire. Qu'elle lui dise maintenant, essuie ses foudres et affronte dès à présent son air déçu… Ou bien attendre en espérant que Makepeace aurait la courtoisie de la faire appeler à part et qu'ils puissent régler ça avec Hammond en petit comité. Quoi qu'étant son supérieur, il serait convié et ce serait pire. Non… Il valait encore mieux qu'elle soit celle qui lui annonce.

Elle connaissait le code d'honneur. Un officier supérieur était responsable de son second. Si le second en question réussissait un exploit, une part de la gloire retombait sur lui. Dans le cas contraire, et dans la situation absolument angoissante dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent, une part de l'opprobre allait lui être attribué. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

« Carter ? » insista-t-il gentiment et elle ferma étroitement les paupières, se rappelant trop bien le reproche amer et la déception dans les yeux de son père à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une erreur. Oh, il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Elle ne voyait pas Jack O'Neill comme un second père. Loin de là. Si tel avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas dans une situation pareille. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de regarder très loin pour comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le chercher lui plutôt que le générateur qu'elle était censée détruire. C'était l'explication au désespoir mordant qui l'avait envahi quand les amis d'Hathor lui avaient annoncé que le reste de son équipe était morts depuis des siècles. Elle pouvait survivre à la disparition de Daniel et Teal'c.

Pas à celle du Colonel.

Et il était important pour elle qu'il soit fier d'elle. Or, aujourd'hui, elle avait désobéi à l'ordre d'un autre et elle ne pouvait pas espérer de Makepeace qu'ils règlent cette histoire en famille parce que non content d'être un emmerdeur, il jalousait O'Neill de son poste au sein de SG1 et il ne l'aimait pas par extension parce que Jack avait, dès le début, fait comprendre que les petites 'plaisanteries', qui visaient parfois les femmes dans les bases militaires, ne devait en aucun cas s'appliquer à elle. Cette prise de parti du côté des filles avait mécontenté la plupart des autres hommes.

Ce n'était pas la question toutefois. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait en toute conscience de cause, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle referait le même choix s'il se représentait à elle.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au briefing, mon Colonel. »

C'était pitoyable. Un murmure à peine articulé et presque inaudible. Elle grimaça instinctivement, sachant que si ça avait été Jacob devant elle et pas Jack, elle serait déjà sourde. Néanmoins, c'était Jack et il se contenta de soupirer.

« J'avais à peu près compris ça, Carter. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa encore un peu plus la tête. Il allait être en colère… Il allait lui en vouloir et…

Une main traça doucement son chemin jusqu'à son menton et l'obligea à croiser les yeux chocolat de son supérieur. Il la lâcha vite mais c'était trop tard. Elle était envoutée, prisonnière de ce regard, que des étrangers auraient catalogué comme froid, mais qui pour elle était toujours caressant… réconfortant.

« J'ai désobéi à un ordre direct du Colonel Makepeace, monsieur. » avoua-t-elle finalement dans un souffle, avant de détourner la tête parce qu'elle savait que ce qui lui piquait les yeux étaient des larmes et qu'elle se refusait à s'humilier davantage en pleurnichant pour qu'il l'aide.

Un instant, le temps sembla suspendu. Il n'y avait qu'un silence choqué et probablement blessé. C'était comme si elle l'avait trahi après tout… Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle…

« Vous avez _quoi_ ? Quand ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de se reprendre. Elle avait fait ses choix, elle devait les assumer.

« Il m'avait ordonné de ne pas aller vous chercher. Je devais simplement détruire le générateur. Pas revenir vous chercher. »

Sa voix se cassa légèrement sur les derniers mots et une nouvelle fois, elle évita son regard. La douleur, la peur qu'elle avait ressenties quand cette saleté de serpent était entrée en lui ressurgissant pour mieux l'engloutir.

« Il vous a précisément ordonné de ne pas tenter de me retrouver ? »

La voix était neutre et ça lui fit peut-être davantage de mal que s'il s'était mis à hurler.

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

Une nouvelle fois il soupira. Mais au lieu de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, il attrapa son bras et la guida jusqu'au banc au milieu de la pièce. Trop surprise pour résister, elle s'assit et il l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

« L'ordre était sensé, vous savez… » commença-t-il. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il y avait une Tock'Ra, et encore moins être sûre que vous pourriez me débarrasser du Goa'uld. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, les yeux fixés au sol.

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? »

Toujours aucune trace de ressentiment dans la question. Juste une curiosité douloureusement amère. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment dirigé contre elle parce qu'elle avait la même boule d'amertume au creux de sa poitrine.

« Parce que je n'aurai jamais supporté d'être Daniel. »

Sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment, sa main s'était retrouvée entre les siennes, puissantes et abimées, et il jouait distraitement avec ses doigts. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ approprié et exactement la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue pour lui. Et à l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'accordait particulièrement d'importance aux barrières qui existaient entre eux.

« Avec Sha'Re ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, évitant toujours son regard.

« Vous savez que ça ne peut pas être… comme ça, n'est ce pas, Carter ? »

La question était triste mais il avait apparemment besoin d'une confirmation. Déglutissant péniblement, elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas… comme ça. » répondit-elle et la voix de sa mère, par delà la tombe, lui fit remarquer que le mensonge était le chemin qui menait en enfer. « Je voulais juste… Je ne voulais pas… » Elle soupira « On n'abandonne pas les nôtres, et… »

« Et vous avez délibérément ignoré un ordre. »

Il lâcha sa main et elle la ramena sagement à côté d'elle.

« Je regrette. »

« D'avoir sapé l'autorité de Makepeace ? » demanda-t-il avec ironie, et elle réalisa que ce point là ne le gênait pas des masses.

« De vous avoir déçu. »

Un nouveau silence s'étendit entre eux. Il le brisa au bout de quelques secondes, une incrédulité touchante dans la voix.

« Vous ne m'avez pas déçu. » répondit-il franchement, mais devant son air peu convaincu, il fronça les sourcils. « Carter… Sam, vous ne m'avez pas déçu. _Jamais_. »

Elle eut plus de mal à retenir ses larmes cette fois. Elle était émotionnellement épuisée et sa gentille assurance tendait vers les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait encaisser.

« Parfois… » reprit-il « les ordres ne sont pas… bons. Ce que vous avez fait, c'était courageux. Un peu stupide probablement, mais courageux. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais l'alarme de sa montre se déclencha. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le briefing. Faisant taire le bip incessant, elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit faiblement.

« On doit y aller, mon Colonel. »

Elle se leva mais il ne bougea pas. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle leva un sourcil.

« Ca ira ? » demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça lentement. S'il n'était pas fâché avec elle, elle pouvait affronter Makepeace, Hammond et même l'Etat Major au complet. Souriant lui aussi, il lui emboîta le pas.

Ce fut dans l'ascenseur que les choses se gâtèrent. SG3 était déjà là et le sourire satisfait du Colonel ne disait rien qui vaille à Sam. La présence écrasante de son supérieur derrière elle suffit néanmoins à contenir toutes les remarques qui auraient pu être blessantes. Ils quittèrent la cabine en même temps, mais Jack et elle restèrent un peu en arrière, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se mêler aux autres. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Makepeace traine lui aussi.

« Carter… » commença-t-il dans un sourire mauvais. « J'ai vu que votre dossier était vierge… Je regrette d'être le premier à y apposer un blâme… »

Elle sentit la fureur sourde du Colonel à côté d'elle mais il était de toute façon trop tard. Le chef de SG3 avait déjà rattrapé ses hommes et ils approchaient de la salle de briefing. Malgré l'instinct de survie qui lui ordonnait de courir dans l'autre sens, Sam n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Carter. »

Jack attrapa son bras et la tira vers l'arrière. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, sourcils froncés.

« Vous allez mentir. » déclara-t-il et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ! » murmura-t-elle rapidement. « Ce serait pire. Ils vont… »

« Ecoutez-moi. » coupa-t-il. « Vous cherchiez le générateur quand vous êtes tombée sur moi. C'était le hasard. Une coïncidence. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Makepeace n'est pas idiot et… »

« Et je vous ordonne de mentir. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. « Je ne laisserai certainement pas un abruti pareil détruire votre carrière. C'est un ordre. Vous êtes tombée sur moi par hasard. »

« C'est… » Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne désobéissait pas aux ordres de Jack. Il en donnait trop peu.

« Sa parole contre la vôtre. » Il avait l'air sûr de lui. « Je vous soutiendrai. Hammond nous croira. Vous ne risquez rien. »

Lentement elle hocha la tête, mais elle ne devait toujours pas avoir l'air convaincu parce qu'il abaissa davantage la voix.

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

Il y avait une supplique silencieuse dans son regard qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Doucement, elle acquiesça, une détermination farouche s'emparant d'elle.

« Toujours. » souffla-t-elle.


	28. Prise d'otage

_Un os pour "prise d'otage" (10X16) en remerciemment à Camilla et Silvia pour leur vidéo sur Collide. :p Love you girls. _

**Bad Guy**_  
_

« Qu'y a-t-il à Washington ? »

Sam leva la tête de son plateau repas pour dévisager Cameron. A côté d'elle, Vala marqua une pause dans son babillage et Daniel l'observa avec un fin sourire, curieux de ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Euh… » hésita Sam. « La Maison Blanche ? »

Mitchell leva les yeux au ciel et prit le temps de sourire à l'infirmière qui passait devant leur table, avant de reporter son attention sur Sam. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, ni comment ils avaient changé de conversation. Depuis le début du repas, ils étaient occupés à débattre de la mission à laquelle elle n'avait pas participé et où ils avaient été pris pour des rebelles. Teal'c s'était excusé il y avait déjà un moment, les laissant tous les quatre disserter sur le film qu'ils avaient regardé hier soir chez la militaire.

« Allez, Sam… Vous pouvez nous le dire, nous sommes vos amis… »

Complètement perdue, elle se tourna vers Daniel. « Vous savez de quoi il parle ? »

L'archéologue avala une bouchée de haricots verts, en secouant négativement la tête. Bien évidemment, Vala se chargea de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. Profitant de son inattention pour voler le reste du morceau de poulet qu'elle avait abandonné, l'ancienne pirate claqua la langue.

« Il parle de vos aller-retour incessants à Washington. »

Surprise, Sam fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

A son tour, Vala leva les yeux au ciel. « Samantha… Vous y êtes allée trois fois en un mois… Donc, c'est simple, soit vous avez un amant secret, soit vous nous cachez quelque chose. »

Sam avait failli s'étouffer avec le morceau de tarte qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Un amant secret ? Dangereusement proche de la vérité ça…

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? Je suis seulement allée à Washington pour faire mon rapport, c'est tout. Comme les fois précédentes d'ailleurs. »

Elle espéra mentir avec suffisamment de conviction. Bien entendu, Vala était une menteuse professionnelle et repéra donc immédiatement la faille.

« Et il faut une semaine pour faire ça ? Ca devait être un _très_ long rapport… »

Elle sentit un rouge soutenu lui monter aux joues. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Jack. Elle s'était laissée convaincre de rester un jour de plus. Ce qui au final s'était transformé en une semaine de vacances.

« J'ai raté l'avion et l'Etat Major n'a pas pu m'en prêter un autre avant plusieurs jours. » Elle répéta la fable qu'ils avaient préparée avec soin.

« L'Etat Major n'avait plus d'avions ? Sam, s'il vous plait… C'est ridicule. » rétorqua Cam avec un sourire.

Effectivement, ça l'était. Mais Jack était convainquant et elle trop impatiente d'être convaincue.

« Même Jack n'a pas réussi à vous en trouver un ? » demanda innocemment Daniel, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire machiavélique. Oh, il se doutait de tout ce petit archéologue vicieux… Mais Jack et elle n'avaient rien dit à personne. Ils aimaient le fait que ce ne soit qu'à eux… Après la fin de la guerre avec les Oris peut-être… A supposer qu'ils gagnent.

« Non. Le Général O'Neill était très occupé cette semaine. »

Ca au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait été très occupé… avec elle.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répondit Daniel. Preuve qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Qu'avez-vous fait le reste du temps alors ? Vous auriez du me faire venir ! On aurait fait les boutiques ! » lança Vala tout en tendant la main pour récupérer le dessert de Mitchell avant qu'il l'entame. Celui-ci le mit hors de porté avec une grimace d'avertissement, et Sam donna sa part de tarte à peine entamée à la jeune femme, avant de repousser sa chaise pour se lever. Cette conversation n'avait que trop durée.

« Sam… » geignit Cameron « Qu'y a-t-il à Washington ? »

« A votre place je demanderai plutôt 'qui', Cam. » intervint calmement Daniel.

« Oh, oh… » s'exclama Vala, les yeux comme des soucoupes. « Samantha a un petit ami ? »

Sam doutait sincèrement que la conversation s'arrête si elle disparaissait et l'extra-terrestre criait beaucoup trop fort à son gout. Des têtes commençaient à se tourner vers leur table.

« Ca m'en a tout l'air. » répondit l'archéologue en la dévisagea avec un air goguenard. Il voulait l'obliger à avouer… Sam le foudroya du regard. Il avait tenté de coincer Jack à plusieurs reprises et maintenant, c'était son tour. Mais faire ça comme ça… Grr.

« C'est vrai, Sam ? » demanda Vala, l'excitation clairement perceptible dans son regard et dans sa voix.

« Non. » répondit l'interpellée, en se rasseyant. Elle devait régler cette histoire avant que des rumeurs stupidement exactes ne commencent à circuler dans toute la base.

« Qui y a-t-il à Washington, Sam ? » interrogea Mitchell.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Daniel eut une quinte de toux qui sonna curieusement comme un 'Jack' dissimulé. Elle aurait pu penser qu'elle s'était faite des idées si le sourire vorace de Vala n'était pas apparu.

« Jack ? Sam, vous sortez avec Jack ? »

La militaire leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d'être amusée par le comportement enfantin de Vala. Elle fut dispensée de répondre par l'intervention impromptue de Cameron.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Vala. Sam ne peut pas sortir avec le Général O'Neill… »

Le mensonge qu'elle se préparait à dispenser resta coincé dans sa gorge et elle se mit à dévisager Cameron, surprise. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

La question jeta un froid autour de la table, parce que Sam avait perdu son air amusé par la curiosité envahissante de ses amis.

Cam haussa simplement les épaules. « Et bien… Il a été votre supérieur pendant longtemps… Et il est plus vieux et… » Il s'arrêta et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Il est peut-être plus vieux, » déclara Vala « mais c'est un détail qu'aucune femme sensée ne relèverait. Croyez-moi. Ce Général est sexy. »

Daniel leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Vala. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daniel. Personne n'est aussi sexy que vous. » Elle accompagna sa phrase d'une œillade appuyée qui fit rougir l'archéologue.

Sam, elle, leva un sourcil, ne perdant pas son objectif de vue. « Ca vous choquerait, Cam ? Si je couchais avec mon ancien supérieur ? »

Elle avait choisi ces mots là à dessein. Elle voulait vraiment voir la réaction de l'autre Colonel de l'équipe parce que si elle n'avait aucune intention de révéler quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée, elle était également curieuse de savoir comment ils réagiraient à cette nouvelle là. Daniel et Teal'c seraient probablement ravis, pas de doute. Vala… elle la soutiendrait probablement en râlant de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt. Mais Cameron ?

Mitchell était devenu un de ses amis proches. Ce n'était pas comme Daniel, Teal'c ou Jack… Qui, à l'exception de ce dernier, était comme des grands frères. Ce n'était même pas comme Vala à qui, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accordé confiance et amitié. Vala était une femme et ça changeait la donne. Elles parlaient de sujets qu'elles n'aborderaient pas avec les hommes de l'équipe. Mitchell… C'était simplement son ami en plus d'être son coéquipier. Sans plus. Mais elle n'en avait pas beaucoup alors elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

« C'est le cas ? » demanda promptement Daniel.

Elle l'ignora, le regard fixé sur le pilote très mal à l'aise qui lui faisait face.

« Euh… Non ? » balbutia-t-il. « Sam, vous êtes mon amie… C'est votre vie privée, ça ne regarde que vous. »

Un sourire chaleureux illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bien, donc ce que je fais à Washington… » elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et Mitchell piqua du nez dans son dessert.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » compléta-t-il.

Prenant pitié de lui, la jeune femme grimaça. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec mes supérieurs, Cam. »

« Je sais. Désolé. » s'excusa Mitchell avec tellement de sincérité qu'elle se sentit mal durant un instant. Le poids du secret devenait lourd à porter.

« Et il n'y a vraiment personne à Washington ? » demanda Daniel avec espoir.

Sam se contenta de secouer la tête. Vala examina un instant le visage plus amusé que déçu de l'archéologue et soupira, avant de se tourner vers son amie avec des yeux suppliants. « Vous me le direz à moi ? »

Sam hésita une seconde. « Peut-être. » concéda-t-elle, avant de se lever et de cette fois disparaître dans les couloirs.

Elle s'engouffra avec soulagement dans l'ascenseur. Ca avait été juste. Elle devrait trouver une meilleure excuse la prochaine fois qu'elle se rendrait dans la capitale. Et Jack devrait probablement séjourner chez Danny quand il lui rendrait visite la semaine prochaine… Ca dissiperait les soupçons éventuels… Mais d'un autre côté, il lui manquait… Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il aille dormir ailleurs que dans son lit.

Les portes se refermaient quand Daniel se glissa entre elles. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Sam pour décréter qu'il voulait lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur le bouton qui l'emmènerait à son labo.

« Sam… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Daniel avec son plus beau sourire innocent. « Oui, Danny ? »

« A Washington, il y a Jack, n'est ce pas ? »

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle acquiesça. « Oui, Daniel. C'est effectivement là qu'il vit. »

« Ah… » répondit l'archéologue. « C'est curieux parce qu'hier soir, j'ai cru remarquer que sa veste était dans votre chambre… »

Déstabilisée, elle répondit sans réfléchir. « Il l'a oubliée. Que faisiez-vous dans ma chambre ? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé chercher le dvd. » rétorqua-t-il. « Quand l'a-t-il oubliée ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, se reprochant d'avoir laissé à Daniel l'opportunité de découvrir des indices supplémentaires à sa petite enquête. « La dernière fois qu'il est venu. Je ne sais pas. »

« Il ne la portait pas la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il m'en a emprunté une, justement parce qu'il avait laissé la sienne à Washington. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, piégée.

« Il me l'a prêtée quand il m'a emmenée à l'aéroport parce que j'avais laissé la mienne chez lui. » avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

Il ne lui avait pas tant prêté qu'elle la lui avait extorquée. C'était _sa_ veste en cuir. Sa préférée. Elle avait dû faire beaucoup de choses pour être autorisée à la garder avec elle. Oh, oui, elle avait dû être très convaincante.

« Que faisiez-vous chez lui ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ?! » râla-t-elle. « Il m'a proposé de m'emmener à l'aéroport. »

« Et la chemise qu'il y avait sur le lit, il vous l'a prêtée aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Cette fois, Sam soupira carrément. Elle avait oublié la chemise… C'était la première qu'elle lui avait volée. Elle dormait avec aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait parce qu'elle sentait Jack. Quand au fil des mois, le parfum avait été estompé par le sien, elle la lui avait rendue en lui ordonnant de la porter avant d'en piquer une autre. Ca avait amusé le Général jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la moitié de ses chemises, tee-shirts et sweat-shirts étaient désormais prisonniers de son placard. Là, il lui avait laissé le choix entre soigner ses tendances à la cleptomanie quand il état question de ses fringues ou emménager avec lui. Quand il ne serait plus à Washington et qu'elle ne serait plus à Colorado Springs.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Daniel ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Elle était prête à le payer si c'était nécessaire.

« Je veux juste savoir si vous êtes heureuse, Sam. »

Il semblait soucieux de l'avoir froissée maintenant, et la regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Attendrie malgré elle, elle sourit.

« Oui, Daniel. Je suis heureuse. »

L'archéologue lui sourit et elle quitta l'ascenseur quelques secondes plus tard. Elle glissa son bras entre les portes, les empêchant de se refermer tout à fait. Passant sa tête à l'intérieur, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Cet ascenseur est le seul à pouvoir savoir que je suis… heureuse. C'est clair ? »

Son ami hocha simplement la tête d'un air amusé. « C'est Top Secret. J'ai compris. Je sais me taire, Sam. »

« Tant mieux. » grimaça-t-elle. « Parce que quand Jack va vous téléphoner pour vous crier dessus, je vous conseille de ne pas trop répondre. »

Elle s'en alla en souriant, sachant que sa menace ferait effet. Jack allait être _très_ mécontent qu'il l'ait harcelée de la sorte…


End file.
